Waiting, for you
by Ryder3078
Summary: Jellal, has a sister that, He and his brother are waiting for to arrive. She comes but there is more to her then she is letting on. Will, her events of her past cause trouble for her and her brothers. Will the Fairy mages help her? Will, she find what she is looking for? Is it love, something else. Will, she run away once more? I don't own Fairy tail. OC x Gray
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairy tail. That belongs to the creator of the manga.

Waiting for you.

It was a warm hot day in Fiore. With little to no breeze coming from the west. People, where out and about shopping. Visiting on the street or chatting outside on restaurants patio's. Team Natsu, and few other people, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and the Exceeds. They where all at the train station, waiting for a visitor.

Jellal, stood anxiously looking at the station clock and mumbling to himself. Erza, look at him and said, "Will you calm down." She his him over the head with her hand. Jellal, gave her a look and rubs the back of his head. "Ouch, that hurt. Erza. How, can I calm down? The train is 15 mins late. What if something happen?"

"I am sure everything is fine. sometimes there is delay in there schedule, said Lucy. Even, if something where to happen. They would have announced it." Lucy glaces at Jellal and put her hand on his arm. "I, know it's been awhile since you the last time you saw her. Once, she is here and safe you will be more relax."

He looks up at her and gives Lucy a small smile. "Thanks, I can't wait until she is here, It's been so long since I have seen my Sister. Wish, Mystogan was here as well. Instead of being called away on a short mission. He was so excited as I was, when we receive her message."

Wendy, steps closer to the tall blue hair male. "What, is she like?" She ask, titling her head to one side. This is my first time meeting her. Lucy, Erza and everyone else has told me stories about her. Is she anything like you, Jellal?"

"No, she is not like me or my brother. She is little smaller then Lucy. Dark, long blue hair, brown eyes. Always smiles and so helpful with others. She plays the violin and sings. She is kind to all."

Wendy, looks at Jellal. "Does, she have your kind of Magic?"

As, he looks down at Wendy. He pats her head. "Her magic is different from me and Mystogan. She is a snow mage. Like, Gray's Ice maker magic. Also, when she uses it, her eyes turn hazel. "

"Wow, that's pretty cool. She frowns. "She, doesn't strip like he does...right?" She, points her finger at Gray.

Gray, raises his eyebrows at the small girl. he, looks down and notices. "Wait, what happen to my shirt?" Natsu, hands him back his shirt. "Here you go, Ice Princess" he, grabs it from Natsu..."Mumbles, his thanks."

Jellal, shanks his head and laughs. "uh, no she was taught differently and study underneath someone who could do the same type of Magic. Just like Ur, was to Gray and Lyon."

"Hmmm, will I can't wait to meet her." She walks back to the Exceeds. The announcer, came over the loud speaker. "Please , stay clear away from the tracks. Train, coming in." He, repeats it one more time. Everyone, turns there heads and sees the train pulling in and coming to a complete stop.

"Do, you know what train cart she is in, Jellal?" asks Levy. She stands by Gajeel, with flowers in her hands. Gajeel, starts sneezing. "Shrimp, get those things away from me. Achoooo. I think, I am allergic to those stupid things. " Levy, glares at Gajeel. "These are her favourite flowers. I wanted to bring something with me as a gift. Too welcome her here." "Why, couldn't it have been Chocolate or something else?" Gajeel, steps away from Levy and walks to back to Lilly.

"Ok, you guys knock it off. Don't want her to witness fighting when she first arrives, said Erza" "She, should be used to it by now, says Natsu" He punches Gray in the arm. "Want to go at it, ash for brains?" "I, wouldn't mind, Ice block." Lucy, hits both of them in the head. "Silence you two" Both teens stop. When they see the look not only on Lucy face, but Ersa. They both want to hide for cover.

The train cart number four opens up. Jellal, moves closer. "There she is." He whispers.

She, descends down two steps from the train and looks around. She is wearing, short white dress with long selves, red shoes, small purse drape on her shoulders. Her, long hair up in bun. She, sees Jellal and starts running. When, she gets closer to jumps into his waiting arms.

"Hello, big bother!" She yells out. Jellal, Squeezes his sister. "I am so glad you are finally here, Angel."

**Notes...Hope you like the first chapter. There are a few spelling mistakes. Will probably fix later. There will be pairs. Still trying to figure out the Ratings on what the story should be. Any help will be welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

Both, siblings stood hugging each other until a armour mage steps in and took Angel and gave her death gripping hug.

"Erza, I..I ca...Erza, can't breath..." Angel, arms falls to her sides.

Jellal, gives the female mage a tap on her shoulder. "You, have to loosen your hold Erza." He, says into her ear.

Erza, lets go of Angel and takes a step back. A shade of pink highlighted in her cheeks. "I am sorry, please forgave me. Don't know what came over me."

Angel, smiles at Erza. "It's alright. Glad, to see you too. It has been awhile since I have seen you all."

After she catches her breath. The, younger snow mage smiles, and waves to the rest of the group. "I, see some old and new faces. Brother, are you going to introduce me to them?" Before, Jellal starts on the introductions. Wendy and Carla make there way over.

"Hello, Angel, I am Wendy and this here is Carla." The wind dragon had Carla in her arms, then puts her on the ground.

"Oh, yes...Lucy has told me about you in her letter. You are a Dragon slayer like Nastu, correct?"

"Right, my power is of wind, I can also do healing magic. So, if you are ever unwell please come see me."

"Child, you don't need to bother yourself offering your assistance. She, can very well go to Porlyusica." Carla, said and crosses her arms while talking. Giving her a snobbish attitude.

"Carla, that is not very nice. Please, pardon her." Wendy, gives Angel a sheepish look.

"It's all right, Wendy. I don't mind. I am sure we will get along just fine." Angel, leans down and rubs her fingers on Carla head behind a ear. The exceed didn't want to show that she was enjoying being scratched.

Levy, approaches with Gajeel dragging behind her as she has a hold of his wrist. Lilly, flies beside him. Angel, stands straight back up. "Levy, how are you?" As, Angel embraces her in a hug.

"I am well and these are for you." The younger mage takes them into her hands.

"They are so lovely, you didn't have to go and do this." She, brings the flowers up to her face and takes a deep breath.

"Ahhh, Tulips are my favourite, you remember, Levy."

"Just, wanted to give you a welcome gift." The other girl said with a bright smile. Elated to have the younger mage here.

"Thanks, so much." Angel, hugs Levy, again.

Lilly, hovers near Angel. "I am Gajeel's cat" He, shows her one of his paws for her to shake it.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Lily. I have heard so much about you all." She, pulls Lily closer to her and kisses his cheek. His full body turns red and falls down to the ground.

Gajeel, clears his throat. Angel, turns to him and steps over Lilly. "You, are Gajeel, the Iron Dragon slayer?" He, only nods his head.

"You, are Levy's boyfriend?" Levy and Gajeel, both blush.

"Like, hell I am. She was the one that drag me here." He, turns his face not even looking at the script mage. His, face gets redder. Angel, gives out a small laugh.

"I, will try to remember that." She walks away and gets hugged by Lucy and Happy.

Happy, hands Angel a fresh fish from his green bag. "Would, you like one of my fish to eat, you must be hungry from being on the train?"

"Well, thank you Happy, that is a nice offer, but you can keep it. I know how much you enjoy eating them." Angel, said giving the fish back to him.

"You stupid cat" Lucy, hits the Exceed to the ground. There are Carla's dancing around his head, instead of stars.

"Women, don't need gifts like yours"

"It's OK, Lucy, it was a nice gesture. very thoughtful of him." She pats the back of the taller mage.

She, walks over to the last two people left in the group. "Gray, Natsu" She hugs them both.

"I happy so many people shown up to see me."

"If we didn't show up, Erza would have severely hurt us" said, Natsu. He shudders at the thought.

"What, better thing did you have going on beside this flame breath?" Ice mage kicks him in the leg.

Natsu gets into his fighting stance. "Want, to go at it right here and now, Elsa. At lest I am not standing around with nothing on me, your clothes Ice cube."

"Ehhhh,... How, did that happen" He, looks to see where his pants went off too.

Angel, starts giggling."You, two haven't change at all. How, I have miss this." Angel, winks and smirks at the two teens and heads back to Jellal, still giggling.

"Jellal, I need to grab my cases before we go." Angel, tells her brother and pints back to the train.

Erza, says and looks at Natsu and Gray as they are in fight. "Those two idiots can grab them and carry them back to the guild"

"That, isn't necessary I can pick them up myself, Erza."

"Nonsense, you must be tried. It's a two day journey from Clover to here." Erza, stands there waiting for her team mates to take action.

"Lets, get you to the guild and get you something to eat"

Jellal, takes Angel hand. "She, is right, lets go. I want you fed and let you relax." He, starts pulling her along.

"Brother, I am fine. I want to see Mystogan first before going to my Hotel room to settle in."

They, head outside of the train station and start walking towards the guild. In, the distance Angel, sees the guild hall. The name Fairy tail can be seen and fairy symbol on the flags with no wind blowing. The colours of the building were looking so bright in the sunlight. Jellal, stops before continuing on.

"You, will not be able to see him. He, is on a mission. Probably, will not be back sometime tomorrow."

Angel, frowns at the news. "I guess, it can't be helped. Your, guild missions are important, to the town and it's people"

When, they reach the Guild doors. Angel, can hear loud noises coming from inside. Erza, walks over and opens up both doors. "What, going on here" She demanded.

The whole guild grew quiet. Cana, sees Erza. "Just, your average day brawl. She motions over to where Laxus, Freed, Bickslow are in a fight with Elfman, Loke. She, takes a other gulp from her barrel to have it slammed down in front if her.

Master Makarov, sits on the counter with a mug of beer in his hand. "Ok, you brats, Shut up. They have all come back. So, stop what you are doing."

Everyone, from outside goes into the Guild. Angel, looks around the hall and the many faces. She feels slightly nervous being stare at by all. Master, jumps down from the counter and walks on over to the group. "My dear child, Welcome back. I hope, your trip was a good one."

Angel, gives Makarov a hug. "It's great to be here again, Makarov."

"Now, now child, no need to be called by that, just call me gramps. You, and your brothers are apart of this Guild and also one of my many children. There is no reason for you, to be using my real name." He, grins up at her. She blushes, and says, "Thanks"

Lucy, grabs Angel by the arm and takes her over to the table, The Team Natsu Table. She, pushes on her shoulders for her to sit down first. Then, Lucy sits down beside her. With, Jellal, sitting across from his sister. Erza, sits besides Jellal. Gray, sits on the end near Angel and Natsu at the other end. by Lucy.

Mirajane, leaves the bar area and makes her way around. She, stands near Jellal. Ready to take everyon"s order. "Hello, Angel. You must be famish. Care for a bite to eat?"

"No, that is ok. I don't want you to do any extra work on my behalf?" Angel, waves her hand indicating a no.

Jellal, didn't like that idea of his sister turning down food. Knowing, how tired she looks. "I, think you should reconsider." He taps his hand in the table.

"Brother, It's fine. I don't want to cause trouble."

Mirajane, hands Angel a menu. "Listen, to your brother. Other wise we will be hearing it for the rest of the day. Your, brothers have been eager to have you here. So, be a good and pick something."

"Oh, Okay." Angel, takes the menu from her and takes a peek inside. Everyone, gives Mira their order since they already know the menu like the back of there hands.

"Hmmm...I think, I'll have a cheese burger with fires, with a drink" She, closes to menu and gives it back to Mira.

"Any, dessert with it?" As, Mira writes down Angel order on her little white pad.

"No, I am good. Thanks Mira."

Mirajane, gives her a big smile. "Glad, to see you again. Come visit me here any time. You, can have anything on the house, or let him pay for it all." She, points her thumb at Jellal.

"Your, brothers have sister complex when it comes to you."

Jellal, snaps his head at Mirajane. "We, do not have that" He, stands up. Glares at Mira. "She, is my baby sister, that is all."

"Surreeee" Happy, says. He pulls out a other fish from his green bag and starts eating. Jellal, whips around and grabs the Exceed by his tail and throws him across the room.

"That, is enough from you, you blue stupid cat. That, implies to the rest of you all, understand?" Everyone, in the Guild just roll their eyes at the male teen knowing the truth of the matter.

They, all sit around the table talking and eating as the food is brought out. There is laughs and a few tears shed as stories are told. Gray and Natsu, get into a other fight. Loke, is crushing on Lucy asking for a date. Gajeel, and Levy sit at other table as she is reading a novel with her magic glasses on her face. The rest of guild come by and introduce themselves for those that have or haven't meet the Snow mage.

Merriment continues on. When, the Guild door opens. A certain blue hair girl rushes towards Gray and hugs his arms. "Juvia, has missed Gray-sama. Juvia, wants to know where Gray-sama has been all day. Juvia, wanted to go on a picnic."

Gray, squirms out of her arms. "Juvia, leave me alone. You, don't need to know how I spend my day."

"But, Juiva loves Gray-sama, she wants to show him that love by spending it together" She, looks at Gray with heart shape eyes and her hands are close together.

All, at the table stare at the conversation going on between the two mages. Angel, leans to Lucy. "Is that Juiva? Is she always clinging on to Gray like that?"

Lucky, starts to speak "Yep, pretty much, all the time. Gray, can't stand it. He mostly tries to hide from her then wanting to be subjected to this."

Juiva, stops and turns at Lucy. "Juiva's, love rival shouldn't get to close to her Gray-sama either."

Lucy, face palm. "Juiva, like I have told you before there is no love rival going on. I am no where near him anyways."

Angel, stands up and away from the table. She extends her hand toward the other mage "Juiva? Nice, to meet you. I am Jellal and Mystogan, Sister."

Juvia, squints her eyes together. "Is this a other love rival to calm Gray-sama love."

Angel, then holds up her hands. "I, just wanted to say Hi and introduced myself to you."

"Juvia will say Hi, but Juvia doesn't want anyone to get close to her Gray-sama."

Angel, places her hand on her purse as she picks it up from the table. "Alright, Juvia, I hope to get to know you better." Angel, sways a little and tries to steady herself. Gray, quickly moves closer and holds her onto her.

Jellal, gets up from the table. "Angel? Are you Okay. " He, says.

"I, think so. I am a little bit dizzy. I think the trip is finally settling in. I must go and lay down. I'll head over to the hotel now." Angel, take a few steps, and almost looses her balance again. Gray, was about to grab her again, instead Jellal is beside her.

"Don't need to stay in a Hotel, you have a home with us. Mystogan and I would appreciate it. You, have your own room."

"Brother, I don't think..." She is cut off from speaking.

"No, don't do that, Angel. Every single time you are here. You have not stay with us. This time you will, end of discussion."

Angel, nods her head in agreement. "To tired to argue about it with you right now"

Angel, regains her balance and says her goodbyes. She waves to them as she and Jellal head out of the Guild. Talks resumes among the Guild members. Gray, still keeps looking at the door. "Hope, she is OK" he says.

"I am sure she is, her brother will make sure she will be alright. Remember, they both have sister complex." Lucy, looks over at Gray.

"I, guess you are right, Lucy." He, takes the empty sit that Angel was sitting in and calls Mira for a drink.

Lucy, eyes him for a min more and her smiles turn into a smirk. She, then starts talking to Erza.

The Guild, goes back to normal. With, the day going into night. Members of the Guild, head on their way out to home. Jellal, helps Angel into the house. He, shows her to her room. "This, your room. You, can rest here. You, have your own bathroom over there to take a bath if you want. I will be down stairs if you need me."

He gives Angel another hug. "I will be fine, big brother. A good night rest is all I need." She smiles up at the blue hair mage. He, nods his head and closes the door.

Angel, goes to the bathroom and starts the water, turns it to how she likes it. She, shreds her clothes on a pile on the floor. She gets into the tub and leans back enjoying the warm water surrounding her. She, goes into a deep thought. "I, hope everything will be ok with me being here. I don't want trouble or harm come to my brothers or fairy tail. I needed to get away. Hope, I didn't make mistake."

She, looks at her wrist and traces the scars. "I also hope, they don't find out about these. There are some secrets, I must keep" After, while she gets out of the tub. Changes, into her pj's and crawls into bed and lays there looking out the open widow. With the moon rising slowly, her eyes slowly closed shut, and hopes for a good sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The night grows colder in the town of Clover. Where, a lone, tall figure stands, in a girls apartment. Holding a crumple piece of paper in his hands. He eyes get big and he balls his fists together. "How, dare she leave. Thinking, I don't know where she went. Telling, me garbage of going to someplace else. She will pay for her lies. She, will come back to me. She, always does."

He, drops the paper on the floor and starts lifting the coffee table in a fit of rage. He, throws it at the bookshelf near the wall. The books fall down to the floor. Then grabs pictures off the wall and breaking the frame and glass. Whatever he touches he destroys. The anger in him flares as he thinks of small snow mage maker. "Yes, she will come back to me..." He laughs and leaves the apartment leaving the place in a destructive manner and heads out in the night. Knowing sooner or later. The young women will meet him soon.

The next morning. Angel, wakes up to a smell of breakfast being made. "Smells like, pancakes?"

She, gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. She, looks out the window and notices rain clouds above the horizon. "Guess, a storm is coming?" She, pulls on green sweater, pair of blue jeans and does her hair up in a bun once again. With the finishing touches she makes her way downstairs.

Walking through the living room she steps into the kitchen/dining area. "Good Morning" She calls out.

"Good Morning, Sweet sister" Angel, looks and sees not Jellal, but Mystogan. She runs over to him, the same way she did with the oldest twin. When, she first saw him yesterday.

"Big brother, you're home." They, both hold each other tightly.

"Knowing, you where coming. I made sure to end Mission as fast as I can."

Angel, looks up at the taller teen. "When, did you get in?"

Mystogan, pulls away from her. Looks at his watch. "Hmmm maybe about two hours ago"

She, gives him a sadden look. "You have not gone to bed? Have, you been up all this time."

He, smirks down at her. "Miss, a chance to see you first thing this morning. No, way. If, you didn't wake up when you did. I was going to go up there and surprise you." He gives her a other hug, then resumes the task he was doing, before she enter.

Angel, moves over to the kitchen island where a plates and chairs were resting at. "Where, is Jellal?" Wanting to know where he can be at this time of morning.

"He, went to the store. We needed a few things we didn't have. He, will be back soon. Do, you want to start eating now or wait?" He, holds up the pan that has a very large pancake being cooked.

"No, I can start eating" She pours herself some orange juice.

Mystogan, puts a pancake, eggs and bacon on her plate. "Eat, as much as you want" As, he walks back to the stove. Angel, pours syrup on everything and digs in.

The front door opens up. Both siblings here a voice. "I am home and we have visitors."

The younger brother gives his sister a questionable look. "Who, do you have with you, Jellal?"

The kitchen door open to reveal him with two people behind them. "These, two follow me home. Once, they broken off their fight in the middle of the street. I don't know why they had to come. I told them to go to the Guild." Mystogan and Angel, looks over to see Natsu and Gray behind him.

The pan goes back on the stove and he pours in more batter. "What, brings the both of you here, early this morning."

The two males walk closer to the island. "We where ask to come, by Erza. She wants us to take Angel around town. Also, to let you know Mystogan, Gramps wants to see ya." Said, Natsu. He picks up a slice of bacon from Angels plate and eats it.

Angel, looks at the pink hair teen. "Are, you hungry Natsu?. Do, wish to have some"

The other teen with raven hair punches, Natsu in the face. "Didn't you know it's rude, to pick food off someone else plate, flame brain"

"That is it Ice prick, lets go."

Jellal, gets in between the too. "You, both are not going to fight in my home. Either, you sit down or leave." The teens, took a seating at the table and they help themselves to food.

"For crying out loud, ask for permission before eating" Jellal, puts two fingers against his temple. He, feels a headache coming on. "I sense, it's going to be a long day"

Angel, giggles then clears her throat. "So, why did Erza ask you guys to take me around town. There is no need really, I been here before."

With, food stuffed in his face. "She, thought you wouldn't mind seeing if there was anything new here, from the last visit."

"That, is kind of her to think about me like that. I guess there is no harm in taking a look around."

Looking at the two teens chowing down on food. Angel says "Don't, you two have missions you have to go on. I, can go around town on my own. Don't need a chaperone. I am saying, I wouldn't enjoy the company. I don't want to prevent you guys from doing something important."

Gray, jabs his fork into a pancake and bites. "This is more like a order from Erza. If, we didn't do this. Who, knows what might become of us."

Angel, nods her head. "I can see your point."

Jellal, puts his hands on the island table and eyes the two other teens. "There, is no reason for both of you to hang around my sister. I and her brother would be gladly to take her to see the sights."

Natsu, puts his drink on the table after he takes a sip. "Sister complex." He says. Jellal, gives him a death glare.

"OK, calm down Jellal. It's fine if these two want to take her out. It would better if you came with me to see master anyways. I have to inform him about my mission. You, don't want to keep hovering over Angel. When she just got here. Let her relax and enjoy her self."

Jellal, sighs. "Fine, but be careful and don't talk to anyone"

Angel, looks over at her brothers. "I am not six years old anymore. I can handle myself."

He, comes around and hugs her. "How, are you feeling from last night. Still dizzy at all."

All, the guys look at Angel. "What, happen last night?"

Mystogan, looks at Jellal, his older sibling. He replies back. "She, gotten dizzy and almost lost her balance a few times"

He too comes around the Island, and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you ok. Maybe, you shouldn't go out, just rest here for the day?"

Angel, moves his hand away from her forehead. "I am fine. Like, I said. Just needed a goodnight sleep. Going, outside will do me some good. I wouldn't mind taking a tour of the town. I can go by myself. "

"I don't like the fact that you want to be by yourself. Mystogan and I have to report to the Guild. Maybe, it's best of you to be with them" Jellal, says as he stands beside her.

"Again, treating me like I am six years old." She pushes both blue hair brothers out of her way.

"I am done eating. I am heading out." Walking to the entrance where she goes and puts on her shoes. The rest of the teens follows her. After, she is done getting ready. She looks at them all. "I, will be fine on my own." She leaves out the door and slams it behind her.

Gray, looks at the brothers. "We, will keep a eye on her. Other wise, we have to deal with Erza." Natsu, and Gray head out following behind her.

"Gray?" He turns back around waiting for him to say more.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Keep her safe. She might think she is ok. But, something tells me, she isn't. We, all have a past we wish to forget. She is among that number."

He, nods. "No. problem, leave her to us.."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later. The blue hair snow mage was still walking around sulking about what happen early that morning. She, walked around the town shopping centre. Knowing, that two other people where watching her near by. "Let, them watch. I don't really care at the moment" Says to herself.

She, huffs. Thinking back on what Gray, told her. That it was order from Erza. At,the time she was fine with it, but now, not so much. It made her mad. "A order, a stupid order, they couldn't be bother to do it with out being told".

She shakes her head and comes to a small store and takes a peek into the small window, and sees nothing of interest. Angel, had gone into a few stores and looking into windows. Nothing, really stood out for her. Then again, the mage just couldn't get her mind off things. Knew her brothers meant well in their own way, but she was used to being by herself. Plus, she was alone back in Clover, and her brothers were here. They, didn't know what actually happens back where she lived. Feared that the truth will come out sooner, then later. When that day comes the out come will be uncertain. If the way she lived and grew up until now, been any different. She be more inclined to live here. Here, she put up a front and a fake smile.

Stopping to look into yet a other window, there she sees a necklace that had wings and in the centre of those wings was her birthstone, March. The, necklace reminded her of her past. As, she stares into the window. Her mind drifts back into her memories. A past she doesn't want to rethink through.

It, happen year and half ago. She wasn't sure anymore. For her, it seams just like yesterday. The pain, the hurt, the fear of what happen. It was back in Clover, a day that started off normal, but turn into horrible nightmare. Didn't know what she did wrong. One minute, they where both happy, in love, laughing. The next her world, turn upside down.

Angel, had meet this person at a gathering that one of her friends parents were having. Mingling and chatted with so many people that night. As, the night carried on she went to get herself a drink. Only to bump into a very tall and handsome teen. "I am so sorry, I didn't see where I was going" She said.

"I don't really mind. At, lest I bumped into something pretty, compare to the million vases they have been place every where." Said, the male.

Angel, looks up and stares into a pair of black eyes. He had wide shoulders, brown hair, had a earring in one ear and wore a black suit, with black shoes. "Hi, my name is Dan" He, holds out his hand towards her, waiting for her to accept. She, places her small hand into his big one.

"Uhh...ummmm...my name, name is..."

He, laughs. "Did, a cat catch your tongue"

Blinking at him, and letting go of his hand. "Angel, It's Angel...my name that is."

Dan, laughs some more and smiles at her. "Nice, to meet you Angel.

They talk for awhile. He never took his eyes off her for a second until, Angel's friend came over them. "Angel, can you do me a favour?"

"What, is it...Susan?"

"Do, you mind playing and singing for a bit. The band leader had to leave due to emergency."

"I guess so, but my violin isn't here."

"That is ok, you can use one of the other band members."

Susan, grabs Angel's hand and looks at Dan as she begins to walk towards to stage. "Where you finished talking to her Dan. She will be coming back later"

Dan, lifts up his drink and takes a sip. "I don't mind at all. I would like to hear this "Angel" play." He gives, Angel a wink and watches her blushes.

Angel, walks while being dragged by Susan. "You know that guy, Susan?"

"Of course, I do. I know everyone at this party. Other wise he wouldn't have been invited."

"Who, is he?" Susan stops in front of the stage and lets go of Angel hand.

She stands on stage and picks up the violin. Comes back and hands it to her. "His, parents works in my Dad's company. His Mother and Father couldn't come tonight. They, sent him to attend."

Susan, takes a moment to look at her face. "Do, you like him?"

"What?, No! I just meet him like 20 mins ago. I just wanted to know who he was, that is all"

The blonde raises her eyebrow's at her smaller friend. She looks back at Dan and sees him still looking at Angel. Susan, turns back around. "I think, he likes you. He has been watching you for awhile, even before bumping into you."

She, raises her hand in quotation marks. "Don't be silly Susan. Stuff like this, doesn't happen to me." She walks up onto the stage with the help of one of the band members.

The last thing that Susan says before leaving her on stage. "Why, don't you let it happen." She waves her hand walks towards her date.

Angel, greets the party members. She picks up the violin and starts playing. Dan, just stares at her as she played. Giving her smiles, thumbs up and clapping along once she was done. When the time to end the party draw near. Dan, offer her a ride, to drop her off at her home. She, at first refused, but her friend gladly accepted on her behalf. "Angel, it's fine allow him to take you home. Dan, you be on your best behaviour."

"Aren't I always on my best behaviour." He pulls Angel close to his side. Angel, says goodnight to her friend "I'll call you later?" "You, better call me later, or you will have to deal with me in the morning"

That night was the start of something. Something, that her close friend now regrets. Dan, took her home, and walk her to her door. "Goodnight, Angel. It was my pleasure to meet you to tonight, I had fun. These, parties can be so boring or drag on for to long. You, were unexpected surprise tonight."

He, leans in and brushes her cheek and whispers into her ear. "Can, I ask for a date." He ask huskily. Angel, believed she gulp when he did that. Being, so close to someone, you only meet a few hours ago. She took a step back. Trying to clear her thoughts. He had taken a hold of her hand. She, looks down wondering when she offered it.

"Well, Angel?" She nods her head.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, it is" She, looks away feeling warm in her cheeks. He, smirks and releases her soft hand.

"How, about Friday...Say 7? I will pick you up here." Angel, nods again.

Not able to form words. He, walks to his car and waves goodbye. After, he leaves she leans on her door. "What, just happen to me?"

The days following the party were slow. Angel, still had four more days to go until her first date. She, had never dated before. She wasn't to sure what it was all about. Kmowing there was dinner, movie or something else? Thinking to herself. "What does one do, on the first date" She, was tempted to call the whole thing off. Knowing her best friend, would make her do it. Each day she would try on different outfits. Do different things with her hair. Susan, told her she was over analyzing it. So Susan offer her some tips. Told her to relax and have fun. Angel, was a bottle of nerves a hour before, Dan was to pick her up. Finally, settles on a light blue dress. That had spaghetti straps. Her hair fell loosely down her back in curls. She wore white shoes and didn't change her studs earrings, thought they where good enough. Also put on bracelet and matching necklace. Ones, that both her brothers gave her for her 15th, Birthday.

There she stood in front of the vanity mirror in her bedroom. She took a few deep breaths. "I can do, this. It's just one date" "What, could happen?"

Angel hears a car pull up at five minutes to 7. "This is it. No! Backing out now." The door bell rang and she jumped. She headed towards the door.

Once, she open it up. Dan, was smiling showing of his dimples. "Good, Evening Angel. How are you, today?"

"I am good, and Good Evening to you too."

He steps into her door way. He brings out 12 red roses from behind his back, gives them to her. "Oh, my! They are lovely, Dan. Thank you!"

"You are very Welcome."

"Do, you mind if I put them into some water before we go?"

"No, problem. I will wait right here for you." She runs back into her kitchen.

She finds a vase, runs some water into it, and places the roses. She breaths in deep to smell the scent of the roses. "They're very lovely"

Angel walks back to the entrance way. "Ready?!" Dan, said.

"Yep, Lets go"

Dan, picks a really expensive restaurant. They both order off the menu, and Dan, orders a bottle of wine. Angel, looks around the place. Everything, looks new and white. There was candles on each the tables in the centre. The staff wore crisps outfits. Couldn't see any wrinkles in the clothes. When, their food arrived. The smell, over power her stomach and made it growl. She, blush a deep red. Just, like her napkin on her lap. "Somebody, must be hungry" Dan, laughs and smiles at her.

"I,...ummm didn't eat very much today. So, my stomach is telling me now to eat."

"Don't, mind me and dig in." Her fork gets picked up into her hands and takes the first bite of her carrots.

The meal was scrupulous. Every flavour from each bite of food melted into her mouth. They converse during the meal. Asking, each other questions. When the check arrive. Angel, was sad to leave the place. The atmosphere was pleasant and the dinner went smooth. Dan, help Angel, to stand up from the table. By, pulling her chair out. "Leans, close to her. Care, for a walk?" She nods her head. He, takes her hand in his, they make their way outside.

Once outside, Dan was helping Angel with her jacket. He turns to her and says. "There, is a pathway near the river. I thought we could take?"

"What, a nice idea."

He continues to hold her hand as they stroll along the path. "So Angel? Have, you lived here all of your life?".

"Not all of my life no. I was separated away from my brothers when I was younger. My mom and dad are both past away."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories"

"Nah, it's OK. I was shuffle around quit a bit. I thought that I wouldn't be able to see my brothers anymore. The last place I stayed at was good to me, compare to the other places. My. brothers found me and they allow me to stay here."

"You, have foster parents then?"

"Yes, they are older couple they took many kids in to give them a proper home. I was one of the last ones they brought in and they stop after that"

"Where, are they now?"

"They moved back to my foster mother home town. Enderby." (I couldn't think of any towns from the anime, so I used my home town.)

"That, place is pretty far." Dan said.

"Yeah, it is, but it made my foster mother happy. She still has some family over there. She, wanted to be close to them."

Angel, looks up at the night sky and looks at the stars. They both stop to take in the view."The stars are so beautiful."

Dan moves closer to Angel. "The stars aren't the only thing that is beautiful tonight."

He places a finger under her chin and lifts it up. "Just, like the stars shining so bright. So are you" He leans down and kisses her lips. Angel, eyes goes wide at the sudden action. She, closes her eyes and kisses him back. This was her very first kiss.

They part from the kiss and they look at each other. "I believe I am falling for you Angel" Dan, gives her a other kiss.

After some time they walk back to the car and Dan drives her back home. He walks her to the front door. "I enjoyed our date" He, said.

"I did too" Angel gives him a warm smile. Dan, slowly moves his head down once more and gives her one last kiss. Again, he pulls away. They make plans for a other date. He walks back to his car. Angel, watches him leaves. She goes inside her house and closes the door. Her knees buckle and she slides down the door to the floor. She, puts her hand over her heart. Hoping it will still her beating heart. She sits there for a few mins. Thinking about their date. When, her heart finally goes back to normal speed. Stands up and gets her self ready for bed.

Over the course of a few months. They dated, phone and saw each other when they can. They had celebrate each other Birthdays. Dan, had given her a wing shape necklace with her birthstone in the centre. The joy that was shown on her face was priceless when he put it around her neck. She loved it, and she knew she loved him. She, didn't know when it was the right time to tell him. Angel, gave him tickets to a sports Guild match. He, was just as happy with his gift as well.

After, some more time past. Dan, finally said the three little words to her. One night when he brought her home. She had tears in her eyes. As, she told him her feelings as well. It was the first night they also made love.

About, four months after that. Dan, started to change. She didn't know why he was acting differently. He would get so possessive if Angel was around someone else. Thought maybe he was being over protective. That wasn't the case. Then, the day came when it spun her around. She was walking home with one of her other friends. Dan, knew she had male friends. He didn't want her spending any time with them at all. Even when it was a female companion. Angel, just shrug it off thinking nothing of it. The male friend saw her down the street and they where headed in the same direction.

Dan,was waiting for her at her place. He, saw her coming down the street with the other guy. Dan, was angry. Angel, saw the look on her boyfriend face and said goodbye to her friend. "Who, is he?" He snapped at her.

"That is Kyle, he lives down the street from here. You have meet him before?" He grabs her by her arm, squeezing it as he opens up her front door and brings her into the house.

"I don't give a dam, who he is!" He yells into her face.

"Dan, let go of my arm, you are hurting me!"

"Don't tell me what to do" He slaps her face. She feels the hard sting on her cheek.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"I have the right, I found you with some guy." He grabs her wrist and lifts her up.

"What, did you do with him? Did, you sleep with him?" He, punches her in the face this time. She lands near the coffee table. Tears, fall of her eyes.

"No, nothing like that happen. He just walked me home. That is it."

"I don't listen to sluts that sleep around." He kicks her at her side. She coughs holding on to her side. Knowing a rib is broken.

"Dan, please stop!" She yells him. He lowers himself down closer to her on the floor.

"Like, I said, I am not listing to you." He grabs the necklace he had given her for her birthday all those months ago and rips it off her neck. The next think she knew. He was hitting her again. Repeatedly, until she closes her eyes and everything went black.

Angel, became aware of her surrounding and started feeling dizzy. Thinking back, wasn't the best plan. Natsu and Gray were watching her not to far away. They, both knew something was wrong. Angel, started to sway, trying to keep herself upright.

"Gray! said, Natsu

"I know, I can see it myself."

Angel, knew she needed to sit down. Started to walk and trips and started going down. Closing her eyes already to feel the impact of the fall, there was none. She felt cool arms go around her and gently eases her to the ground. "Angel, are you OKAY!?"

"Gray...I am fine"

"Know, you aren't something is wrong."

"I am fine...just need rest" He has a look of concern. Natsu, stands by, ready to go. "Wendy, I'll go get Wendy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Before, Natsu leaves. Angel reaches out and grabs his pant leg preventing him to go. "Don't...go. I am alright...Don't get Wendy." She lets go of Natsu and looks up at him.

He crouches down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the dizziness is already fading. Let, me get up and sit somewhere."

Natsu, and Gray help her up. Natsu, notices a crowd forming. "I think it's best if we leave this area"

"Oh, look you said something smart for a change." Gray said. Trying to egg on the dragon slayer.

"Want to go for other round. Frosty? I am all fired up!"

His hands goes up in flames. Angel looks back and forth between the two teens. She feels the heat from Natsu, and the coldness from Gray. She takes a step back on to her left foot and "Yelps, in pain"

The guys stop and look at her. Gray, sees her touching her ankle. "Hey, ash for brains why don't you go and get Wendy anyways. I'll will help her over to the bench by the park." With his head he motions to the location.

"Alright I'll be back" He runs off towards the Guild.

Gray, takes a hold of her arm. "Angel, lean on me."

"There is no need for that. I can walk on my own."

"Oh really? Eh! You can walk from here to the bench on your own." He crosses his arms. Not taking her words seriously.

She gives him a determined look. "Sure I can walk that far. Why don't you go and find your clothes, Gray!"

He looks down and sees his shirt gone. "Dam it!, When did that happen?" Angel, shrugs and hops away. Gray, finds his shirt on top of a vendors table. He puts it on as he watches her, as she makes her way over to the bench. He sighs, he can't stand to see her struggle so poorly. He goes right behind her. Lefts her up bridal style.

Gasp can be heard from her. "Gray, put me down! Right now!" She yells at him.

"Not going to happen. You are going to fall and hurt yourself more with the way you are going."

"No, I am not, Ice stripper" Folding her arms, she pouts. He chuckles to himself. Thinks she looks cute like this.

They get to the bench and he puts her down. He bends to take off her shoe. "I can do that on my own." She slaps his hand away and takes off her sock. Her ankle has ready swelled up and her skin is discoloured. Gray, takes her foot in his hands and with his magic, he has thin layer of ice on the palm side. Her foot flinches away, when he touches it. He, grabs it back.

"Hold still need to get some of the swelling down before, Natsu comes back with Wendy." She sits in silence and feels the coolness of his hands on her ankle.

"I don't think you will be walking around for awhile" He looks up at her. Can see the pain expression on her face.

"Well, this isn't the first time I have sprain my foot" She says.

He was about ask her more about what she just mention. When they hear a shout. "Hey, guys." Angel, sees the wind dragon slayer making her way over with Natsu, Happy, Carla and of course her two brothers.

Jellal, runs over and sits down on the bench next to her. "Are you OK?" He gives her a hug.

"I am fine, I just fallen down. Nothing, to stress over." Gray, stands up as Wendy takes his place and uses her healing magic.

"She, didn't just fall down Jellal, She got dizzy again."

"What?" Jellal turns his head. "Again?, This happen yesterday too. We should have Wendy check you over."

"How, many times do I have to tell you all, I am alright. It's from the long trip, OK? So stop worrying over me."

Jellal didn't want to heed her words. "Will, I want you check over anyways."

The air around them starts to cool and snowflakes fall down. Angel, yells. "STOP! STOP IT!" She stands up. "Enough!, I said, I don't want to be checked over. Now leave me alone." She limps away from the group. Knowing that the healing magic has work. The snow stops and melts.

Everyone, looks at each other. Wendy, stands up. "Her ankle will be ok in a week. I did take down the swelling and I notice something else too."

"What, did you notice Child." Said Carla.

Wendy, looks around the male teens and the Exceeds. "Her foot has been broken numerous times." They all express surprise and concern around the group.

"Numerous, times? Mystogan looks down at the young Mage.

"Uh, huh and it looks like her foot was broken not to long ago either.

"Why, wouldn't she say anything to us about it? Jellal, looks towards his brother.

"Maybe, you two should go and find out?" Gray said.

"I agree with Gray as well Jellal." The other brother nods his head at him.

"Something, is going on with her. I could tell this morning. Not only that. Her messages or when we talk on the phone she seams distance."

Mystogan, puts his hand on his brother shoulder. "She may be angry at us now, but if we don't find out what is wrong. It could get worse. Remember?...what she was like when finally found her."

"What, do you mean by that?" Carla, asks.

Mystogan, sits down on the bench. Begins, to speak again. "You guys don't know any of this. We where separated from Angel, when we younger. She was about six when she, and us too was place in foster care. We where to young ourselves to do anything about it. Our, parents died in a horrible train crash. None, of our other family members wanted to take in, three children. There have been some foster homes, that didn't treat any of us really nice. With, Angel being by herself. I think she had it worse then us. We were place together. We, could rely on each other more. I, think at times she has feelings of contempt towards us. She, doesn't show it or talk about it. I can tell, she shields herself off. Not wanting any of us to get close. When, we were old enough to be on our own. We search her out. When we found her. And...Well" Mystogan, takes a deep breath.

"Go, on." Natsu says, sitting on the grass, beside Wendy.

"It was bad. horrible bad. She was batter and bruised, she had cuts on her arms and wrists."

"Cuts?" Wendy looked on with tears threatening to fall.

Mystogan, turn to the Wendy. "I am sorry, Wendy. Maybe, you shouldn't hear all of this."

"I, want to know. She, is a your sister and friend to me. Who, I just meet. I want to be of some help, if I can." Natsu rubs circle's on her back. Carla, sits down on her lap.

"Continue, on." Gray says. "

"Alright, We found out that she was cutting herself. She, was only Thirteen at the time. We are only three years apart in age. Not, only had her appearance change, but she was emotionless. She would look at us, as if we where not even there. Plus, she wouldn't talk. We were able to remove her from that house into a stable one. The couple that took her in, were wonderful. Because of our age. We couldn't take her home, yet. She needed help then what we could provide for her. With, the help of her new foster parents. They slowly ease her into being who she is now. We, visited as often as we could. As you know she would come here. But she wouldn't stay with us. She was still being guarded, putting up walls. Only a handful of people in the Guild knows what she went through. We had to explain it to Gramps. He was understanding of it all. Encourages us to bring her out more. He too thought it was best she moved out here once her foster parents choose to retried. She decided to remain back in Clover. Now, that we know that something is wrong. There is no way she is returning back to her home. This has to be a place she will always feel, Welcome." When he finished talking. No one spoke. Wendy, was crying. Natsu was trying to comfort her. Jellal, was in his own thoughts. Gray, clutch his fits together, a frown plaster on his face.

Happy, flies over to Mystogan. He pats his head. The little exceed express his confront for the older teen. "How can we help her? I...I can give her all of my fish."

"Don't be foolish, Happy. Your, fish will turn her away more." Happy, looks sad, by the white hair cat.

Natsu beacons him over. "A very nice thing to do, Happy. But, let us deal with it. We can get more people involved then us here."

Jellal, and Mystogan get up from the bench. "We, can let Gramps know what is going on. He can tell who he thinks it's best. I don't want the whole Guild to know right way. I'll have a word with Erza. She knows." Jellal said.

"I think one of us should go over to Clover and see if there is anything we can find out. Also, get word to Mark, and Bell. Those, are her foster parents. Maybe, they know something." Mystogan said.

"In the meantime." Jellal, eyes the group. "Lets, use caution, not to push her to much. I don't want her shutting down and not get anything out of her. I would, hate to see her light shine out. She has come so far in these few years." The group agrees on their plan.

"First, thing first. Lets, talk to Gramps." They all head in the direction of the Guild.


	6. Chapter 6

Uses her key to get into the house. Goes up the stairs slowly using the railing. Even with Wendy's healing, her ankle still throbbed. She steps on the last step of the stairs on her injured ankle and hisses in pain. With, her brothers back at the park, she had no time to waist and needed to pack her things now. "Yes, I know. I just got here. If my brothers make me see Wendy or Porlyusica, they will know right away. I can't have that. I don't know what I would do? What, they will say? It's better if I run where no one can find me. I can't face them if they find out. I would be so ashamed. I know, using the dizziness as a excuse to wore off what the truth really is." Places a hand over onto her belly.

Finding out she was pregnant, the last time Dan abused and mistreated her. When the news hit her that she was carrying a baby. That resulted in assault, and mostly rape. It was time for her to get away and hopefully for good. Angel felt she had awaken from a nightmare.

Until now her life wasn't always a bed of roses. Even when she was little and missing her mom and dad so much during those years. She wasn't to sure if she would ever see her brothers again. The memory of her seeing them the first time, in what felt like forever was startling for her. There was no way she could open up to them. She locked herself away, in the darkness she created. As of now she still holds them at arms reach. Not, wanting to tip the scale of losing them all over again. It pains her so much knowing this is what she believes she has to do.

Grabs her suit cases and starts putting in her clothes. "I, hope they don't come back when I am still here. It's best if I don't leave a note. I can let them know that I am safe. When I get to, Creston.

Creston, was her home town. Where she was most happiest. Before tragic strike her loving family. Hurries along, desperate to leave. It was more difficult to get down the stairs with her belongings. But she manages and ignores the pain. The house key is on the coffee table and she heads out. She takes one more look and shuts the door. "I love you, my brothers"

Meanwhile, at the guild. Makarov, is being told by Jellal, that they are concern over Angel, and they want to investigate what is happening. He listens intently to what is being said. "Master, it's in her best interests to stay here and not go back to, Clover. She has been not her self for a while . We can tell. Like, what Mystogan have I told them, already. When we have talked or message her. She seams distance. It's worrisome to know that and we hope that she is not causing herself harm. I, fear she may be cutting herself again. All, the clothes she brought has mostly long selves. It, took her so long to recover. We had to stop her a few times ourselves when she was with, Mark and Bell. They, where a nice family that she needed at that time. But, we are her family, her family is here. We need your help, Master." said, Jellal as others listen in.

Makarov, rubs his chin. "My boy, this is troubling news. Has, she agreed to be examined by, Wendy or Porlyusica?"

"She hasn't, No! We wanted to talk to you first before we do anything else." Said the younger twin Mystogan.

"I, understand. You, made the right choice. Where, is Angel now?"

"We, don't know. We just presume she just went back home. She storm off after yelling at me." Jellal, looked at Makarov.

"Hmmm. Will, we must get in touch with that old hag first. Wendy, might not be able to do a complete full exam. As for the rest of what you just said. I think, you or Mystogan should go to either Clover or to Enderby, to see the foster parents. Message, them first to know which one is going. Tell, them you will explain things when you get there. Also take a few people with you. Natsu, Erza, go with whom ever is going to Clover. Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, head to Enderby. I will inform, Laxus, Gildarts, Mirajane."

"What, about me Gramps? Gray said. He too was astonished by the overwhelming history of a friend he knows.

"My child, I want you, Juiva, Wendy and Cana, to keep a eye on her. You don't have to do anything special. Don't evade her space or know that she is being watch. So, just act normal."

The Four mages, nod in agreement. Understanding seriousness of this sensitive problem. "When you all go. Just let her know it's a mission. You, don't want her to know the real reason. Makarov, says.

"All, right. Gramps. We will head out as soon as we can. Erza, said she will go and get Porlyusica for us." Jellal look to Erza as he spoke.

"Don't, bring her to the guild just yet. My boy, she will not hang around waiting for all of you to return. You, can inform her on what she needs to know at the moment. She can come down after everyone comes back."

Gramps, looks over at the group of young teens who he is so pround of to know. "Now, brats go. I need to inform the others."

He, opens the door of his office to let everyone out. "One more thing kids. She may not be a guild member and have our mark. But, regardless of that. She is still family, our family. Understand?"

"Aye, they all said"

Mystogan and Jellal, told their guild mates that they where going go back home and tell Angel of their fake mission. The rest was going to be on stand by until they where ready to leave. The other four mages that were to spy on Angel. Head over to a table to plan out what they where going to do. Once, everything was sit into motion. The mages left the Guild to go home and rest for the remaining of the day.

Gray, was on his way home. When, he saw the snow mage limps towards the train station, with her cases. "What is she doing? She can't be seriously leaving after that little spat at the park?

He starts running, knowing he will catch up with her soon. "Hey!" He calls out.

Angel, stops her movements and slowly turns around. Gray could have swore he heard her swear. "Where are you going? Are, you that upset with your brothers. Just for a sprain ankle."

She turns around and completely ignores Gray. He goes around in front of her. "It's rude to not to talk back ya know?"

Rolling her eyes and she steps sideways and goes around him. "Angel, will you just stop!"

She, turns around and her eyes start to change to hazel as the air changes and gets into her fighting stance. "Snow maker Avalanche." She, yells out. A bunch of snow races towards Gray. He gets sucked up in the snow and gets pushes down the street.

Unable to use her full magic, because of her condition. She, picks up her cases, and carries on. "Ice maker, Ice!" A slab of ice spreads underneath her feet. She, lets go of the cases, trying not to slip and fall. With, her ankle it made it worse. Then she felt strong arms wraps around her waist and pulls her back close to his chest. She feels the coldness from him, being so close.

"Stubborn, Mage." They, stand still for a moment, while the ice melts. He then picks her up in his arms. "You, are coming with me"

Her eyes didn't change back and she puts her fist into her other hand. She is about to go "Snow maker..."

"Don't even think about it. I am holding on to you. Do you want a other part of your body to get hurt!" She flinches at his voice so close to her ear. He was mad. She tries to wiggle free. He stops and puts her down. He looks at her eyes already back to her normal ones, and sees tears. He, gently places his hand on her cheek and brushes his thumb across wiping at the tears falling down.

"Angel, it's going to be ok." He, pulls her into a hug. He hears her voice against his bare chest. He, did not notice he took off shirt.

"It's not going to be ok. I am scared. I don't know what to do?" He rubs her back.

"Shhh calm down. Tell me what is wrong?"

"I...I can't Gray. I got to go. I have to leave."

He releases her from his hold. "If you go. I am only going to follow you."

"You, don't understand, Gray. Please, let me go. I was going to let my brothers know where I was when I get there."

He, places his hands on her shoulders holding her in place. "There, is no better place for you to go, then right here. Go back home, before you brothers look for you."

She shakes her head. "I, can't stay with them. To, much pain."

Stepping back from him and Gray, quickly brings her closer to him once more. His, arm around her waist. "You, are driving me insane. You, know that." He leans down and kisses her lips. She, puts her hands on his chest to push away. He, keeps holding her close. He, tries to deepens the kiss, by licking her lower lip. Asking, for permission to enter. When, she didn't do so. One of his hands gets really cold on her back. She gasps at the contact and her mouth opens.

He smirks, "Got ya" He whispers softly to her. He kisses her again and sips his tongue in her mouth. Putting his other hand at the back of her head and tips her head back. Seeking and exploring her mouth. He, hears her moan and knows that she is melting into his kiss. He, breaks away. When he hears his name being called.

"Gray...Gray, what do you think you are doing?" He, sees the two blue hair teens running towars them.

"Angel, your brothers are here." He, steps away from her. She is fazed by the kiss they just shared. Jellal, comes up to Gray and punches him in the face. Angel, realizes that Gray is on the ground. Jellal, tries to get in a other hit. But, Mystogan holds him back.

"Jellal, stop. This is not the time to be doing this." They both back away from the ice mage. Gray. stands up and uses his hand to wipe the blood from his lip. Angel, looks at him as he looks at her.

"I was trying to keep her here until you guys came. She was trying to leave." He, points at her suit cases. Jellal, and Mystogan, turns to her.

"Where, do you plan on going? Going, back to Clover." Jellal asked her.

"Some where, that is not here or Clover." Mystogan, takes the handles of the cases and moves them close to his sister.

"We are going home" He says.

"No, I am not."

"Not, this again Angel. You, will come home"

She takes her suit cases. "I, will go to a Hotel."

Jellal, grabs her wrist preventing from getting away. "Enough, now come"

She moves her wrist to get free. He tightens the hold even more. "Ouch!"

Gray, steps in. Place a hand on the older teen. "Ease, up on her"

Jellal, snaps his head back at him. "You, don't get a say."

"If, she doesn't want to stay with you. Let, her stay someplace else, besides a hotel. The guild has rooms."

"He is right Jellal, we can work this out. There, is no need to be at each other throats." Mystogan, stands next to Angel.

"Would you be alright. With that?"

Angel, nods her head. "I guess, so." Mystogan, takes the suit cases and Jellal, holds on to Angel. Angel, looks back at Gray. He, winks at her and walks away, heading to his apartment.

He enters his place, puts his keys on the key holder and sits on his couch, only in his boxers. Not realizing he was striping as he made his way over to his couch. "Why, did I kiss her like that? Her lips were so soft, warm and strawberries? Even though she is a snow maker mage. She didn't feel cold, like me."

He, licked his lips, still remembering what it felt like. "I, didn't mind getting hit by, Jellal. It was worth it." He, stays there for a bit pondering what had transpire.

"What, does this mean, do I like her? Yeah, I have always thought of her as cute. We hang out together in group. There were times when it has been, her and I. Why, is it so different this time? Is it because we are older? What ever it is I have this need to be by her and protect her. What? Would have happen, if she did leave. We, wouldn't have know until it was too late."

He stands up from the couch. Having a idea, what he must do. "I'll do what the Gramps has ask of us. I'll watch over her. Be, there if she needs me. I hope she had felt something in that kiss, like I did."

He goes into the bathroom, to shower. "The water might help settle my mind for a bit. Starting tomorrow, is going to be one interesting day."

Jellal, hulls Angel into the Guild and passes by the onlookers wondering what is going on. Angel, is more or less being drag then walking beside her brother. Mystogan, on their tail following close behind. Ersa, and Lucy sees what is going on. They both leave the bar stool and go after them. Jellal, opens up a room and forcefully put her down on the bed. "Take it easy with her. You, don't have to be so ruff or be so mad." Mystogan says.

"How can you say that? She was leaving, she has her bags pack. If, Gray wasn't there. Who...Who, knows where she would have gone. She didn't even leave a note!"

Erza, and Lucy walk in to Jellal shouting. "What is going on? Erza, says. Jellal, fills the two girls in on what they saw and happen.

Lucy, looks at Angel with a playful smile across her lips. "Gray, kissed you?"

"Is that the only thing you are picking up on, from what they told us." Erza, puts her fingers by her temple, and rubs. Lucy, is a wonderful Celestial mage, but her thought process can steer her way from the topic at hand.

"Oh, come on. Like, you aren't thinking the same thing. Erza."

"What, ever happen between those too aren't our concern at the moment. It's, why she was leaving Lucy."

Lucy, sits next to Angel. "Are, you OK?" Angel nods. "Is, there anything we can do?" She, shakes her head, no.

Mystogan, gets in front of Angel, and leans down to her eye level. "We, have to talk about this." She, shakes her head again.

He sighs. "Fine, if you don't want to talk right now that is alright. But, a talk will happen wither you like it or not. I will let, Master know, that she is staying here. I, will be right back" Mystogan leaves the room.

Jellal, folds his arms, looks straight at Angel. "Why? Angel. Tell, us? Let, us know what you are thinking and feeling."

When she doesn't answer. He shifts his feet and comes forward and places a hand on top of her head. "Like, he said. If you don't want to talk. I can't force you. We will talk later. We, do have something to tell you when he gets back." Jellal, moves over to the window. Everyone, doesn't say anything until Mystogan comes back.

"Gramps, has approve of her staying here for the time 's good isn't it? Angel." Angel, just shrugs her shoulders.

Both brothers eye each other. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Mystogan said.

"It doesn't matter, who tells her. She will not respond back" Jellal, turns back looking out the window. Letting his younger twin take over.

Mystogan, sits down on the other side of her. "We have to go on a mission tomorrow. Not, to sure how long we will be? We are also taking some team members with us. You, will not be alone. Wendy, Gray, Juvia and Cana are still here. There, is Mirajane if you need anything. Also, Laxus and his group will be here and many others. So, you will not be alone, while we are gone."

He gives her a hug and puts his head on the top of her head. "We will always be by your side. Never, going to leave you again."

She moves out of his arms. "You are leaving me now. For a mission" She, starts to cry again and runs into the bathroom and slams the door.

Mystogan, looks down at the floor. "Why, is this so hard. If, only..." Lucy, pats his back.

"It's going to be OK. She has Fairy Tail behind her back. She, is apart of our family. "

"Lucky, is right. We don't quit, no matter what." Erza, gives him a smile.

"Thanks, you two." Mystogan smiles back.

"Why, don't you two go. She, probably needs some time on her own. I, don't think she wants her brothers to see her cry. Give, her space? Remember, what Gramps said."

The brothers make their way to the bathroom door. "We, will see you in the morning, before we go. Angel" The, door opens a crack.

She looks out. "OK" She shuts again.

"At lest that is something" Mystogan says. The girls, also says their Good-byes and head out of the door.

Angel, opens the bathroom door and runs to the bed, cries into the pillow. She, cries until she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Everyone is gather at the guild. Angel, is sitting at the table not paying attention to anyone around her. Mystogan and Jellal say, there Good-byes to her. They, each kiss the top of her head. Telling her they will see her soon and talk. The rest of their teams, say bye and they all head out.

Once, they are gone. Angel, looks around the room. She, feels a pair of eyes on her. Sees Gray standing in the corner, staring at her. She looks away and wasn't in the mood to deal with him or anyone else. She felt sick, this morning and was still feeling the same at that moment. Gets up from the table and, walks over to Mirajane. "What is it? Angel. Is there anything, I can get you? Something, to drink or eat."

The mention of food. Sends Angel's stomach upside down. Covering her mouth and her stomach with her hand. Then quickly removes it instead. Doesn't want the sudden action to let anyone figure it out. "Angel?" Mirajane, looks at her with concern.

"Sorry, Mira" She runs down to her room and goes into the bathroom. Was able to make it in time and empty her stomach into the toilet bowl. Angel rarely got sick and when she did, she felt awful.

Gray and Wendy watch her bolt down to her room. Wendy, quickly follows with Gray. They reach the room and hear her in the bathroom. Wendy, knocks on her bathroom door. "Angel, are you OK?"

"I, am fine Wendy."

"Why, don't you open the door and have Wendy look at you." Gray says.

"No! I will be ok. I haven't felt well since I got up. I'll stay in the room today. "

"Are, you sure? I can cast my Toria spell on you?"

"Like, I said. I will stay here. Can you please go?" Angel, sits against the wall and places hand on her belly. She doesn't hear anything from the door, until she hears Wendy, speaks.

"Ok, I''ll go. If you need anything. I can come back."

"Thanks, Wendy." She hears shoes and the door close. Angel, gets up from the floor and rinses her mouth out.

She, opens up the door and sees Gray standing by the wall with his arm cross. He looks over to her and walks and stands in front of her. He puts his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm."

His hand moves down to her cheek and holds it here. As he looks into her eyes tempted to kiss her again. But, it might not be the best plan right now. His hand continues to move down to her arm and holds her hand. Pulls her over to the bed. "Lay, down." Points for her to do so. She lays her head down on the pillow.

"You, stay here. I'll get you some water." He leaves the room. Heads, over to the take over mage.

"What is wrong with her?" Mira asks.

"I don't know, she will not have Wendy look at her. She wants to stay in the room today. Can, I get a glass of water for her?"

"Sure, thing. Let, her know I'll be here all day if she request anything. I'll send Laxus in to help."

"No, that is ok. I'll stay around here as well."

Mira, eyes him. "You, don't have too. Yeah, I know. There is other people that can do that."

"I know, but I want too." She gives him the glass. He says "Thanks" Walks back to the room.

Mira, watches him go. "I wonder, if he is..." She doesn't finished the thought and grins to herself. She claps her hands together. "This could get exciting."

Gray, heads into the room. "Here, is some water. I think you should drink some." Looks over at Angel and notices, she is already sleeping. He puts the glass down on the nightstand table. Takes a blanket from a near by chair. He places it, and pulls the blanket up to her chin.

"Sweet Dreams, My Angel" He leaves and closes the door to let her rest for now.

Two days later in Clover, Jellal and his team. Leave the Inn they are staying at. To make there way over to Angel's apartment. They turn down a few streets. "When was the last time you where here, Jellal," Erza questions.

"Maybe, two years ago? It was that long mission, I was with Gilldarts. We where searching for a rouge Guild that was trying take over a few towns. After, they where capture. I came here."

They, turn down a street. Jellal, points his finger out. "We are almost there. That is her place. The brown apartment next to the black one."

"Do, you think we are going to find anything?" Natsu, pipe upped. The long train ride over, put the poor pink headed teen on a whirlwind with his stomach. Erza, had to knock him out three times. Once, he felt the ground under his feet. He felt normal again.

"Don't, know if we find anything or not. There must be some clues as to Why? She's been acting the way she has."

They get to the front door. Jellal, pulls out a key. Puts, into the lock and turns it. The door opens up. "How, do you have a key to her place?" Erza, raises her eyebrow and hands on hip.

"I made a copy from hers. She doesn't know I did it."

"Wow, and you say you don't have a sister complex. I think we have proof." Natsu said.

Erza, hits him over the head. "It's nothing he hasn't heard before." Jellal, goes inside and rest follows. They enter, the living room which is the first room on the right. What they come across upon. Shocks and overwhelms them. "What...in Mavis name happen here?"

Jellal, steps over broken glass that lays on the floor. "She, wouldn't have the strength to do this?" Erza says. She lefts up the bookshelf with ease.

Natsu, sniffs around. "I can smell her scent and someone else."

"Do, you think she was robbed, got scared and that is why she came to, Magnoila"

"I don't think so, Erza." Jellal, picks up a family photo. "She didn't seam scared when she arrived remember and she didn't mention anything about this." They, all search the house and each room they enter was the same kind of destruction as the last.

"Someone, could have broken in after she left." The red headed mage, said.

"How? The door to the front was locked. I don't see any other broken windows around, do you?" Jellal, looks on in confusion.

Natsu, comes to where they are. "I, found something in the bathroom, you aren't going to like it."

"What, is it?" Jellal, follows him.

"I could smell musty stale blood. He, leads Jellal, into the bathroom and points to the trash can. "Your, assumption is correct, She has been cutting herself."

The older mage picks up a bandage. "Shit, didn't it want it to be true. We must inform Gramps right away." They, head down the stairs. When the front door opens. Natsu, stands in ready to fight. At, the door is a blonde hair teen. She, yelps. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question? Who, are you? Why, are you in my Sister's house?"

"My name is Susan, a friend of Angel's. Is she here?"

"No, but we know where she is." Erza said.

"I been trying to call her. I, was out of town for a few days. I just got back last night."

She walks more into the house. Drops her purse as she sees the horrific sight in the living room. "Oh no, not again!."

"Again? What do mean by that?" Jellal, comes closer to her.

Susan, turns around. "Where is she? Is, she safe, hurt?"

"Answer, me first. What do you mean, again?"

Picking up her purse. "I, got to call Mark and Bell."

Erza, grabs the device from her hands. "You, will not be using this until, you tells us what we need to know. Now, Speak!"

Susan, backs from amour mage. "I can't tell you, she wouldn't want me to say anything."

"A little to late for that, we are here now. Seen the damage done in each room. The old blood in her garbage can." Jellal, tries to hold it together. But he needs answers.

Susan, trouble face turns to panic. "Blood? Is she hurt? Did he hurt her again?"

Natsu looks at the blonde girl. "She is not hurt, there was old bandages in her trash can."

Jellal, takes the young women by the shoulders. "We are getting more questions then answers. Tell us what we need to know, NOW!" He looses his patience.

"Alright, alright. I will tell you." She moves over to the couch and sits down.

The mages surround her. "What, do you mean by again?" Erza says.

Susan, looks from one person to the other. "Dan...Dan, he did this"

"And, who is Dan?" Jellal, said as he holds his emotion in.

"Her boyfriend, they have been together for way over a year or so. I have known him for a long time. I, didn't think he was this type of person, didn't think he was capable of doing what he did."

"Tell us more." The blue hair mage grabs a chair that isn't broken and sits down.

"He was always so nice, charming, easy, to get along with. I didn't think, he would change so much. But, I found out from other people that is not the case."

"What did you find out?" Jellal, urges her on.

"Ummm well. He, can get very forceful and go a little to far at times."

He motions with his hand to keep going. "He can take his anger out on someone."

"Are, you saying that this guy is hitting my Sister. For, how long?"

"Yes, but I don't know for how long. Angel, would get hurt and play it off on something else. Saying, it was just a accident, or say it was her fault. Then, it was getting worse. She ended up in the Hospital a few times with broken bones and bruises and cuts on her wrist. I try to tell her to break it off with him. Find someone better, but she would go back to him. It was my fault they got together."

She starts to cry. Erza, comes near and rubs her back. "It's not your fault. You, thought you were helping out a friend."

"She, is one of my dearest friends. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

"Neither, do we." Jellal, says. He, stands up from his chair. "OK, we will inform Gramps and Mystogan of what we found out. Susan, where is Dan?"

"I don't know. I try calling him last night too, but didn't get answer. It said that the caller couldn't be reached"

Natsu, brings his fist together. "Are, we going after him?"

"We would have to know where he went first."

"If this is his scent I can track him. He will not get away with hurting one of our own."

"He is right, Jellal."

"I know that Erza. Lets make the call first."

Bell, comes out of the Kitchen with a try in her hands. "It's so nice to finally meet, more of Angel's friends." She places a plate of cookies on the table. Mystogan, sits down with Lucy, Levy and Gajeel.

"Thanks for having us over. I know, I didn't tell you exactly why we had to come. I thought it's best to see you in person."

"I don't mind at all, Mystogan. To bad Mark, isn't home right now. He would love to play a game of chest with you."

"Maybe, next time, Bell"

"So, what is it that you need to tell us. Is it concerning Angel, a gather."

"Yes, it is. I don't know how exactly to tell you this, Bell. But we believe, that Angel is cutting again."

"Oh, no" She, covers her mouth with her hands. "She, has work so hard to stop doing that and build herself up. Do you know why?"

"Know, we don't. We thought maybe you notice something odd about her."

"Let me think. I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks. When, we did talk she sounded happy. I been wanting her to come over and let us meet, Dan."

"Who, is Dan?" Gajeel, asks "Well, her boyfriend of course. She should have already told you about him. They been together for more then a year."

Mystogan, slumps back into his chair. "She hasn't mention one word about him, to us."

"Really, that is strange coming from her. She said, that you guys already known about him."

"No, not a word. Why would she lie?"

"I don't know my dear, but you must find out"

A, ringing sound is being heard from Levy's, pocket. "Why don't you answer it shrimp?"

"I, will Iron head" She picks up the cell and answers it. "Hello?"

"Levy, hand the cell over to my brother. It's important." She gives the cell over to Mystogan. The both talk in length a great deal and they agree they will head back to Fairy Tail as soon as possible. Mystogan, relays the message to the people around the table. Bell, couldn't believe it. She breaks down and cries. Lucy and Levy go over to her at once to console the older women.

Gajeel, steps closer to Mystogan. "What is the plan?"

"For, right now. Gramps will be told what we found out. Then we will try and find the location of this Dan guy. I can't wait, to get my hands on him."

"You and me both and probably the rest of the Guild as well. He is a bastard that will pay plenty for hurting a member of the Fairy Tails family. What about Angel? Will they tell her what we know now?"

"No, we don't want to frightened her and have her run off again."

"OK, should we start heading back then?" Gajeel, looks over at Bell to see her whipping tears away with her tissue.

Mystogan, walks over to her and drops down to his knees and takes her hand in his. "Bell, she will be OK. We all will make sure of it?"

Bell, hugs him. "Keep that child safe, she is going to need family"

He nods his head. "She, has a big one." All the mages stand up in front of her. Gave her smiles.

"That is right, we will not back down." Lucy says.

"Thanks, to you all." Bell blows her nose in her tissue. "I'll let Mark know when he gets home."

"Sorry, we can't stay." Mystogan says.

"I, understand, best that all of you go off now." Mystogan, hugs Bell again.

"We will bring her to you soon."

"Make, sure you do that"

He lets go and the group heads out of the little house. "Lets, go home" Lucy says.

The next day. Angel, is eating dinner with Wendy, Carla, Happy and Cana. She has been trying to avoid being near Gray. Ever since he had kissed her few days back. She, keeps reliving the scene in her head. The touch, the feel from his lips and hands. She remembers her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. The hard tone chest. She knew that Gray was very handsome. But, that kiss did something to her. She hasn't been kissed like that, since Dan's first kiss.

The day she had fallen asleep after her morning sickness. Woke up to a blanket laid on her knowing it was Gray, because of the glass of water on the side table. She sighs. Knowing she couldn't get close to anyone. It was best if she forgot the kiss, his body and him. Shakes her head to clear it away. He has tried to come close to her over the last few days. But, she always was with one of the girls. Even, moved closer to Juiva so she could escape from him. Knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But to see him so unsettle near Juiva was pretty entertaining on her part.

"Angel, you haven't touch your food are you OK?"

"hmmm What was that?"

"I said, are OK?" Said Cana.

"Just peachy. I am not really hungry at the moment." She gets up from the table. "I am going to go for a walk."

"Want us to come?" Wendy, looks up at her.

"No, finished your meal, I'll be fine."

She looks around and sees no Ice mage around. "Good, he is not here." Thinks to herself. Heads out of the Guild main doors. Takes a walk that heads to the park. Thought she would go sit down on the benches near the river. Watches other people as she passes by wondering if she will ever find love again and places her hand on her belly. "What, kind of life can I give you?" Goes to a bench underneath a tree and she settles in. The boats come up the river and go down, right now she needed the distraction. Jumps as a hand is place on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Gray.

"You thought, I wasn't around?"

"Yeah I was."

He sits next to her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not"

"Yes, you are. Do you know how long it took me to get away from Juiva today?"

She giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

He gives her a glare. "Really, you wanted to get away from me that badly. To stick my stalker on me."

"I thought it would be best because of..."

"Of what? The kiss." She looks away blushing.

"Look, at me?"

"No!"

"Again, so stubborn. Look at me?" He put his hand on her chin and moves her face over. She looks up at him.

"You, have felt something in that kiss. Am, I right?"

She looks down not wanting to meet his eyes. He lifts the chin up. "Tell me."

Brushes his thumb over her lips. She grips her dress in her hands and barely whispers a "Yes." Before, her lips are calmed by his. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer and the other goes behind her neck. Angel pushes hard on his chest, to break the kiss and stands up. "I can't Gray. It's best if you forgot this and me."

He stands up right after her. "No, I will not. Why don't you want me to get close. Why, have everyone and me at arms reach?"

"I can't say, I can't get anyone involved. It's best if I leave." She, turns to walk away. He grabs her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest.

"Please, tell me. I am falling for you. I can't have you go. I will not let you go."

"It's to hard to say."

"No, it's not, Angel. Let me in."

She leans against his chest. "Please, I can't Gray, I just can't." She starts to cry. He turns her around and hugs her and keeps her close.

In shadows of a park lamp post, out of view of the two mages. A young man watches as he sees his girlfriend being care for by someone, else. He can't hear what is being said, but he can see the emotion between too. He grips the post with his hands. Making his knuckles turn white. "No one touches her besides me. Nobody!" He slips away.

"She will see me soon enough. They can't always be around her. When, she is alone. She will come back to me. No one will touch her again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexually/Rape content in this chapter. If you don't like it. Please just skip.**

The following day. Gramps finishes his conversation, with Jellal and puts down his Cell. "This is stressing news. Who, would have know, that Child has gone through so much."

He calls, to Mirajane to come in the room.

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to get Laxus, Wendy, Gray, Cana and Juiva for me please. I have some news to share and it's not good."

"Right, away" Mira, heads down to the ground floor of the Guild. She sees Laxus, over by the Thunder Legion. Gray, is sitting at the bar stool. Juiva is eyeing Gray over by the pliers. Cana, is drinking on her second barrel of beer.

"Where is Wendy?"

Cana, looks over at her. "She and Angel, went to do some shopping, not to long ago. Do you need her for something?"

"Yes, the master has ask for her and all of you. There is some news from Jellal. That he wants to share with you."

"What did he tell you Mira." Gray, gets off his stool.

"Nothing, yet. Come now, we will know enough soon. "

Lilly, was ask by Mira to go and fetch Wendy, and bring her back. He leaves, as the others make their way to the second floor. Mira, knocks on the office door. "I brought who I could Master."

"Send them in, my Child" They enter into his office, and some take a sit and others just stand around.

"Where is Wendy?" Makarov asks.

"She and Angel are out shopping. I ask Lilly to go get her and bring her back." Mira said, as she took a chair as well.

"Maybe, it's best if she doesn't hear this yet anyways."

"Out with it, Gramps. What did you find out? Laxus, stood behind Mira.

He looks over the small group and sighs and thinks for a moment and isn't to sure how to proceed. "How, do you tell a group of teens that one of their own is hurting so much. Because of one person that put so much fear into a other being."

Gramps was pretty sure that none of them aren't going to take the news lightly. He was also, trying to process what heard over the phone. "All, right children. The news isn't good. Don't know how you all going to take it. Once, you know you can't be rushing off trying to solve it yourselves."

"Master, please just tell us" Mira looked on.

"Very well, Child."

Inhales a deep breath in. "To, cut to the chase and not explain it into much detail. Angel, has been abuse by someone she thought she could trust. This individual has cause harm and pain to one of our Family." The group couldn't believe it. Mira starts to sobs. Gray, gets up from his chair.

Laxus growls and says "That, bastard"

Juiva and Cana aren't to sure what to do. They are all in shock. "Gramps where is this S.O.B. So we can get our hands on him." Laxus, cracks his knuckles ready for a fight.

"That, we don't now yet. Jellal is still in Clover, talking to few more people trying to track this "Dan" person down. Mystogan and his team are heading back. Will, probably not be back for a other day at lest. There is something else you all need to know, too." Everyone, looks at the Guild Master.

"What, more could there be" Cana says.

"You will be surprise, so will the rest of you as well." Gramps says.

The room is quiet before Makarov continues on. "Her boyfriend, has completely wrecked her apartment. Each, room Jellal went into was appalling. This boy, is very dangerous. He, also has sent Angel, to the Hospital a few times. We don't know the extent of her injuries when it happen. But it was so horrific that cause Angel, to do harm to herself."

"What kind of harm? Juiva wants to know"

"To say it plainly, cutting. Natsu found old bandages in her bathroom." The shock expressions on the teens wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"For right now. We will wait until Jellal has found anything on the where abouts of Dan. I want you all to act like you have been before. She needs our support, now." Gramps, stands up and walks around the desk.

"She doesn't need to know that we know. I think, there is more to this then meets the eye. Can you handle this?"

"Yes." they all said.

"OK, brats out you go. When Wendy comes back Mira can you..."

"Yes, Master I'll have Cana with me. When we tell her."

The room empty out. Gramps stands alone. "Be, safe my children."

It, started to rain down at the shopping centre. The both girls had a few bags that lay beside them. They where sitting outside under the protection of umbrella eating a late lunch. "This food is so good. Do you like it too?" Wendy says as she looks to see Angel stuffed a huge piece of a burger into her mouth.

"Oh yes, it's so mouth watering. What a awesome place you picked out Wendy." She takes her napkin and cleans her chin as some of the juice from the burgar leak out onto her chin.

"We must come again?" Wendy, laughs.

"We will have to bring Lucy and Erza with us next time."

They continue to eat and talk for a few more minutes before they are interrupted by a black Exceed, with the guild mark on his back. "Wendy, Gramps has called for you?"

"Is it serious, Lilly."

"He ask me to take you back quickly. He will explain when we get there." Angel, puts down her fork.

"Go, Wendy I can finished here and take all of our bags back. I have a few more stores to look at and I'll head back."

Wendy, leaves her seat. "Ok, see you soon." Lilly lifts the sky dragon into the air and flies in the direction of the Guild.

Angel, finishes eating and pays the bill. Gathers her bags and Wendy's and starts to walk down one of the shopping streets. She was going to look at a gift for the twins. It was their birthday coming up in the next month. Was about to enter the store when she felt a hand on her upper arm. Gets jerk forcefully down the street. Looks up and sees the person she had run away from, and wish she never had to see him again. "Don't say anything, you keep your mouth shut. You, stupid Bitch." Coils at the harshness of his voice.

It wasn't hard to tell he was beyond angry and was starting to get really scared. "Gray..." She thinks. The one person she wish was here.

They leave the shopping area and head down to the public lavatory near the park entrance. The rain is coming down hard. The storm clouds made the daylight turn to dark. Dan, quicken his steps and continue holding onto Angel. Her arm is burning in pain. She never got use to his strength from his beatings. Feared it was going to happen again. He pushed on the door to the men"s bathroom and he throws her against the wall. Walks in and makes sure no one else was in. He walks back to the door and locks it.

Angel, tries to stand and her eyes changes colour. but before she could do anything. She gets punch in the face. "You think you could run from me? You aren't very smart are ya. I knew where you went. You talk about this dam place all the time."

He leans down and grabs her by the hair. "Dan, stop!"

"Why should I, you slut. I saw you with him."

He slams her against the wall again. He presses his body against hers. "Did you enjoy sleeping with him." He moves his hands down to her thighs. He rubs up and down.

"I didn't do that..." He backs slap her across the face.

"Don't lie! I, saw you kiss him" He grabs her chin and slams his lips onto hers. She starts to whipper. His hands pulls down her underwear. He breaks the kiss. She tries to step away. He holds her back at the wall. He licks his fingers. He shoves them into her. She screams out.

"I can only hold you, taste you. Make you cum" He shoves her to the ground and pulls his pants down. She rolls over and tries to get up. Kicks her in the side and she falls down holding onto her stomach.

"Stop!" she said. He grabs her and lays on top of her. He kisses her face and bites her neck. Rips open the separate top of her dress. Pins her down with his hands on her shoulders. His smiles not the gentle ones she use to know. But, his where evil,...pure evil.

"You are mine. I will claim you once again." shoves his penis into her she yells out in pain. Again rips at her bra and harshly goes for her breasts. Biting and sucking hard on her nipples. He kneads hard with his hand on her right breast as he continues his onslaught with the other.

His moans were not in seductive way, she tries desperately to turn out his sounds. He moves and pounds into her hard and keeps repeating. "You, are mine, only belong to me." Climaxes and lays his body on top of hers. She doesn't move, has no strength left.

Where he has touched her has left numerous bruises. He finally rolls off her and stands up. "You will come back to me." Picks up her head up by her hair again and kisses her once more and slams her head down. She falls unconscious. He gets dressed and leaves the bathroom.

Back at the Guild. Wendy was just informed by Mira and Cana what they have known so far. Wendy, cries in Mira arms. She tries to sooth the young mage. Telling her. "It's going to be OK." The news hit the Wind slayer hard. Gray and Laxus stand beside the two mages. Both unsure what to do. Wendy had told them when she came back , that Angel was still shopping and will be back later. The Ice mage had a strong feeling of something was wrong.

A few hours later. It was dark out and there was no sign of Angel coming back yet. Some of the mages started to worry. "She should have been back by now? All, the stores are closed." Mira said.

"Don't worry she should be back any minute." Cana said.

Gray looks at the two teens. "I agree with Mira, she should have been back a hour ago. I am going to go in search of her."

He heads outside with Laxus, catching up with him. "I am coming with you" The rain has not stop yet and both mages run.

Gray, hopes nothing is wrong, but his gut is telling him differently. "I should of follow her today."

Laxus looks over at him. "Don't start blaming yourself for nothing here. She is fine." They reach the stores and begin to look around. They ask a few people in the street if they had seen the Snow Mage.

When, all they have talked too haven't seen her. "Where is she?" Gray looks around. "She has to be around here some place. Lets continue."

Laxus nods at Gray. They head down side streets, look into stores and talk to a few more people. They approach a store owner that was taking his things inside so they don't get wet. "Excuse me, have you seen a young women with long dark blue hair and light pink dress go by here today"

Gray looks at owner of a shop. "Yes, I did, she was here at shop. She had someone with her and she went that way"

"She was with someone?" Gray question him. The owner nods his head.

"Yeah, He took her by the arm"

"What did he look like old man?" Laxus steps closer.

"He was tall, build, brown hair and had a earring on his right ear. He didn't look happy. I guess she was spending to much of his money." The man laughs.

"Shit." Gray looks at Laxus. "He is here. What way did they go again?"

"That way." He points in the direction of the park.

Gray and Laxus make there way over to the park. As they get closer they hear someone shout. "Help!, I need some Help. Someone is hurt in here!" Gray's fears for the worse.

They reach the man standing at the entrance to the bathroom. The man see the Mages and calls them over "She is hurt. Hurt badly." They go into the men's bathroom, Gray and Laxus see a body on the floor. Gray heart jump into his throat. He sees dark blue hair, the batter bruise body, torn clothes.

He runs over and kneels down. He brushes the hair off her face. "Angel! Angel! answer me?"

He looks at Laxus. "We have to get her to Wendy"

Laxus takes off his coat and covers her front. "I don't think Wendy will be able to handle this. I will go get Porlyusica and meet you back at the Guild"

Gray, lifts up Angel into his arms. He kisses her cheek. "We will get you back to the Guild okay go get the old hag Laxus." They both run out of the restroom. Gray heads towards the Guild. Laxus, uses his Magic and is gone in a flash.

Gray, kicks open the Guilds door. He stands and catches his breath. All guild members turn to see Gray holding Angel. "Get Gramps, Now!" Cana, runs up to the second floor.

Mira comes around the bar counter. "Gray, take her to her room. What happen?"

"The bastard is here, here in Magnolia." He takes Angel down to her room. With everyone following.

Wendy, runs and opens up the door. "Place her on the bed. Gray." He lays her down. He looks at the smaller mage. "Wendy, you shouldn't do this. Laxus, went to get Poryusica. This will be to much for you."

He places his hand her on shoulder. "I can help her, I want to help?"

"I know you do."

Makarov, pushes his way through into the room. "Move, brats?" He comes in and looks down at the bed. "Dear, Mavis what happen?"

"He is here Gramps. He did this to her and he will pay."

"Calm down, My boy. We will deal with him. But first, we have to attend to her injuries. Someone, go get Prolysuica!"

"Your, Grandson has already came for me" Prolysuica, enters the room with Laxus behind her.

"I need everyone to leave the room, so I can treat my patient." She ushers everyone out, waving her hands around.

"Wendy, you can stay. I need your help."

"I will do my best."

Gramps closes the door, so no one will look into the room. "I must inform her brothers and get them back here. Get Freed to put runes up around the building."

The Elder Mage looks at Gray as he has not moved with the others back to the main hall. "Come boy, there is nothing we can do at the moment. We will leave it to them."

45 Minutes later the door to her room opens. Porlysuica steps out and comes to the bar were Gramps was sitting on the counter. Everyone had stay to wait on word on the Snow Mage. "She is still unconscious. I have examine her. She has two broken ribs, a fracture wrist and arm, a twisted knee, and a head concussion. There is something else we found out as well."

"What more did you find?" The Master says. Wondering what that girl has suffer so far and to have more piled on her.

"She is Pregnant, about a month along and was raped." Gray and everyone else is stun and shock at the news.

"That poor child. She was dealing with so much and now having a baby" Master, rubs his chin. "I have contacted her brothers they are on their way. In the mean time. Angel will stay here. I want someone here around the clock. I want search parties looking for this guy."

Gray moves closer. "Can, I see her?"

"Only for little bit. She needs rest. Her body is in shock." He nods his head and goes into the room. Sits down in a chair beside Angel and looks at her.

Wendy, shuts the door to give him some privacy. He takes her hand in his and kisses her hand. "I should have been with you, watch over you. This wouldn't have happen. I am sorry." Uses his other hand the brushes her cheek. "Wake up. Please?"

In the other room, rest of the Guild was told. Search parties are form, magic is being used in and out of the building. Everyone needed to do something. There hands where tie. The anger that they all felt when someone they knew and part of there own was so badly hurt.

Wendy, check on Angel from time to time and she still hadn't woken up. Gray stayed by her side not wanting to leave. They try to get him to come out of the room, but he refuse. He needed to be here. This is where he belong.

The Ice mage had fallen asleep in the chair about a hour later. In the bed Angel started to awaken. Opens her eyes and moans and tries to moves. Gray wakes up from the sound. He sees as she started to sit up. He comes over to her and places his hand on her shoulder to ease her back down. "Rest, Angel."

She looks up at him with worry. Tears fall from the corners of her eyes. He wipes them away. "You all know now. I didn't want anyone to find out."

Covering her eyes at how shameful she felt. Gray moves them from her face. "It's going to be OK. We will find him. You need to take it easy. Your, brothers are on there way."

She hiccups in between from her sobs. "Do you know everything?"

He looks down at her. Rubs his hand on her arm and moves it down and places it on her stomach. "Yes, we found out. The baby is still OK." She cries harder.

"Shhhh Angel. Calm yourself, it's not good for either of you." Kisses her forehead and will now try to settle her down.

Angel places her hand on top of his. "I was scared didn't know what to do when I found out. I had to run away. I had to leave him."

Gray looks on at her with concern. "Does he know? That you're expecting." She shakes her head.

"Didn't want him to find out. Afraid of what he would do."

With his thumb, he rubs her belly. "You, both will be fine. I'll make sure of it. He will not come near you or your child, ever again."

He feels the blood in his body boil. If he was like Natsu, he would be covered and flames. "I, promise you."

They look at each other for the moment. He smiles at her and with the other hand he brushes her cheek again. Leans down and kisses her softy. "Go, back to sleep. I will stay here with you." She nods and closes her eyes. He watches her, as she falls back to sleep. He whispers. "When I find him. I'll kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel, was still in bed, recovering. When, both of her brothers enter the room. To find she was still sleeping. Gray was in the room sitting in the chair. "Don't wake her. She had a ruff night."

It had took them, two whole days to get back. They, had not sleep or ate. They wanted to hurry, when they were told what happen to their Sister. They where angry, livid. When they looked at her. Seeing a small form in front of them. Their, hearts ached. They move closer to the bed. Her eyes flutter open. She look at each one of them. "Brothers, I am so sorry. It's all my fault. If I didn't come here and run away..." Gray moves from his chair and allowed Jellal, to take his spot.

"You don't need to apologize, this is not your doing. This guy did this to you and we will seek him out."

"Any, word of where he is?" Mystogan asks Gray. While stroking the top of her head.

"Nothing, so far. None of the leads, we had paid off. We are still looking" The brothers take each of her hands in theirs. They didn't say anything for a moment.

The door to the room, burst open. The Equipment Mage. Shoves, Mystogan out of the way. She grabs Angel in bone crushing hugged. "I am so sorry, Angel. I personally will see to it. This man will see Judgment."

"Erza...can't breath...hurts" Angel, passes out.

Gray comes around and removes Erza away from her. "Erza she has two broken ribs."

"I did not know that. We just got back and wanted to come here as soon as possible. We didn't know the extent of her injuries, I am sorry"

Gray, looks around the room thinking on how much to tell them. "What do you know?"

"We where told that Dan, was here and he had assaulted her."

"You, don't know the rest?"

"Care, to explain?" Erza said.

Gray looks at Angel and back at her brothers and Erza. "Before, she came here. She was in the Hospital, after the last time he beat her up. Found out she was expecting, only about a month along." Both, brothers eyes grew wide.

"She is having a baby? Our baby sister, is having a baby?" Jellal said in disbelief.

Gray nods to his agreement. "That's partly why she came. She didn't know where to go, was fearful for her life. Didn't want, this Dan guy to find out. Worried about what he would do"

"She could of told us. We would have understand" The oldest sibling said.

"Could, you? The way you treat her at times. Is like more of parent then a sibling. What? Would you have told her."

"That, I understood and stay close to her and not let a single sole go near her."

"Well, aren't you acting the same way as Dan is over her?" "What do you mean by that?"

"You are to controlling. She doesn't need to be told what to do. She needs to be her own person."

Jellal walks up to Gray and glares at him. "What do you know of Angel. You have known her only when she came to visit. A few days here or there. You, don't know anything about her."

"I know, but I am going to make for that. I don't want to leave her side. My feelings for her are to strong."

"Gray..." Erza said. "Are, you in love with her."

"I don't know, but right now I want her in my arms."

Mystogan, puts his hand on the Ice Mage shoulder. "Do, you really care for her that much? Knowing what you know now. With her background, and her being pregnant?"

"Yes, I do. I will wait for her, to come to me." The confession from the younger teen. Stills the quietness of the room for awhile.

Lucy, enters. "Hey, guys Gramps wants to see, ya."

"OK, we will be back later." The twins kiss her forehead it was the only comfort they could give her now.

Msytogan looks at Gray. "I will hold you, to your promise, Gray. If you hurt her. You have to deal with us."

Gray, nods in understanding. "Sure, no problem." He didn't want to fine himself at the end of his fist.

Angel, comes too from being passed out. She tries to sit up. Gray puts some pillows behind her back. "How are you, feeling?"

"With my bones being crushed and having morning sickness. I am just wonderful." She holds out a peace sign. He laughs.

"You, should of seen your brothers faces when Erza did that. They didn't know what to do."

"I bet, she is one strong women."

"Do, you want anything eat or drink?"

"Nah, not right now."

"Angel, you need to eat to help in your recovering and for your baby."

"I know, Gray. But right now I just want to get out of bed. I need to move around. Feeling so stiff."

He, look worried. "I don't think you should be up yet."

"I am fine." Angel, moves the blankets off her. Wearing a long nightgown. Her hair was long against her back. Starts to pull her legs at the edge of the bed. Then sits up and starts to push herself off. Takes a few steps and her knee gives out. Starts to go down really quickly. Gray instantly grabs her and pulls her back.

Sits on the bed and place her in his lap. "Are, you alright?" He looks at her face. Takes his fingers and pushed back a strain of hair behind her hair.

"Uh huh. I am little bit wobbly and my knee hurts. But it felt good to stand up."

"I don't think you should do that again?"

"Gray, please I can't stay here. I need to be up and not be stuck. There is nothing to do. I stare at the wall all day."

"Oh, you stare at the wall do you? I have caught you staring at me?" He smirks, as she turns a shade of pink in her cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

He takes her hand and kisses her fingers. "Are, you sure?" Holds her breath in as he makes trails of kiss down to her wrist. then looks up at her and releases her hand and places it on her cheek. Leans in close and brushes his lips with hers. Pulls away at the little touch. Notices that she turns even redder. He smiles. Puts his lips to her ear.

In a husky voice he says "You, can look all you want."

Sucks in her breath once more at the contact. Locks eyes with his, not to sure what is going to happen next. His hand still on her cheek. Pulls her closer to him. "Let, me in, Angel. Don't push me away." He kisses her softly at first. Then licks her lips asking to enter in. She opens them up and enters his tongue. Exploring the sweet taste of her mouth.

They kiss for a few minutes. Until they break apart needing air. They, stare at each other. She turns her head away and tries to remove herself from his lap. He pulls her back and wraps his arms around her waist. "Angel, please. There is something between us. Don't ignore it."

"Gray, I am a mess right now. I am the last person you should be with. Find someone who doesn't have years of baggage, a crazy boyfriend, and having a child." She looks at him hoping for some understanding.

Places his hand on her stomach. "Let me be the one to worried about all this, and the little one inside of you. I care for you. I'll wait." He kisses her nose and stands up and pulls her close.

"Now, lets get you something, to eat."

He lifts her up into his arms. "Gray, put me down. I can walk."

"Being so stubborn once again." He kisses her lips.

"You, can't walk on that knee yet. What are you going to do? Crawl on all fours."

"Maybe, you can't carry me everywhere?"

"Lets see about that, shell we."

Carries her down the hallway and comes to the main Guild hall. Places her at the table. "I will get you something to eat?"

Pinches her cheeks and winks at her and walks over to Mira. "Can, I get something easy for her to eat. Erza, almost broke every bone in her body. She is not feeling to great."

"Sure, some Jam, Toast and Tea coming up."

She prepares the meal and comes over, to give him the plate. "So, have you say, I love you, to her yet"

He looks at Mira, "No, and it's none of your business. When, I have something to say. She will be the first one to know, not you."

"Come now, Gray. I have seen the way she looks at you. You, may be her Knight. Someone to fight for her and stand up for her. Needs a good guy like you in her corner."

Smiles and pats his hand. Mira, turns her head towards the table and grins. "She, is staring at youuuu."

Gray, turns his head and sees Angel eyeing him. Quickly looks away with rose colour cheeks. Takes the plate from the Take Over Mage gives him, and walks back to the table. Puts, the plate in front of her. He leads into her ear. "Like, what you see?"

Grabs for the toast and takes a bite. "I was just wondering when you took off your shirt"

He looks down at his bare chest. "Not again." She laughs. "You think this is funny?"

"A little bit, she holds up her fingers to show him how much. He grins evilly. He takes his hand and starts to tickle her. She laughs some more.

"Gray, stop...I can't breath...ha ha ha ha" He stops and goes over to the other side of the table and sits down.

"That is warning, so be careful for next time."

"What are you going to do, to little old me."

Gray, leans his body over the table "Do you really what to know?"

She gulps. "Sure?"

"Take you and ravish you." Her expression gives Gray a satisfy feeling that he can unnerve her like this.

"Now eat your food, I'll take you back to your room later."

Angel, had lots of visitors come to her at the table. Lucy and Natsu told her about a mission they where taking to earn for Lucy's rent. Erza, share one of her strawberries cakes with her. Her brothers talked to her about coming home with them. Once she was better and could move on her own. Gramps even came by to see how she was doing. He gave her kiss on the forehead and told her to relax. Levy also, sat down with Gajeel and Lilly. Levy, shown her a book that she got from her latest mission, it was award for capture of a monster and was very happy.

Angel watch the bustle and hustle of the place. Found she loved being here. Not because of it being Guild for Mages. But, she could tell everyone care for each other like a family. They all had there own past. They helped each other out. She was grateful that her brothers found a place where they can be free to express themselves and a place where they belong. Hoped she can find a place like that too.

As, the day carried on. Everyone was having supper. Angel, didn't want to go back to her room. Enjoying the company of others. Every time Gray was near her. Her heart would beat faster. What he told her, about ravishing her. It sent shivers down her spin. The thrilled of being in his arms and feeling his touch. She wasn't to sure how she really felt. What, she told him earlier that day. Was the truth. He shouldn't fall for her. Her life was upside down at the moment.

Doesn't need to take on something that he needs to involve himself in. That she wasn't sure she could face herself just yet. With Dan, still being out there. She was still unsettled that he would come back. The thought of him, scared her to her bones. Just hope he never finds out he conceived a baby. She would will do anything to protect the life that was inside her.

Nastu, was sitting beside Angel, eating his meal. So was Lucy and Erza, eating theirs. Angel, has a small plate of food for herself but she felt too tired at the moment to take a bite. Gray, was over at the mission board. He too had to take on a mission to help with his expenses. He hated to leave, but otherwise he wouldn't have a place to live. Angel, tried to stay awake. Her eyes kept closing on her. All of sudden her head rested on Natsu.

Natsu, couldn't move. "Pssst" He went to Lucy. "Pssst, Lucy" he said it again.

"What is it?" She looks over and sees Angel, on his shoulder.

"Awwww, she fallen asleep on you. She looks so cute"

He looks at her. "Can, you move her, Lucy?"

"Why should I do that. She is sleeping, leave her be."

"I am trying to eat and it's a little bit impossible at the moment."

She rolls her eyes at him. Erza, stands up. "I'll take her back to her room."

"Erza, that might not be so good. You, kind of hurt her before. Let, Gray take her back. He has been fussing over her anyway. I don't think he will like it, if you lifted her up." Lucy told her.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted at him. He turns around and looks at the table. He sees Angel on Natsu shoulder and Erza wanting to move her. He frowns and leaves the mission board. He comes closer and sees Angel asleep.

He smiles down at her. "Couldn't stay awake could you?" Lucy, watches Gray as he tells Erza that he will take her back. He lifts her up with ease. He adjust her in his arms. She, struggles into his chest. Lucy smiles big. Knowing that these two are meant to be together. He walks her back to her room and closes the door with a foot. He lays her down on the bed. He pulls the blanket up around her. He bends down and kisses her lips. "Good night, My Angel" Turns off the light and leaves the room.


	10. Chapter 10

A little time skip.

Five months has past. Angel, had to have surgery on her knee. Has been walking around on crutches, for the last week. Refused to be carried like last time by Gray. Determined to do things on her own, with out anyone's help. Her morning sickness has past but her cravings have kicked in. Right now, it's Ice Tea. Walking into the Guild from leaving from her Brother's home this morning. They had convince her to stay with them. All of her belongings were brought over from Clover. Her, apartment was put up for sale. A team was sent to collect her things. There was a lots of damage items from Dan's rampage. What they could recover they put into boxes to take back. The rest had to be thrown away. Gray, went to her apartment to see the damage done. He was speechless, and angry that this guy could do this and he was still out on the loose.

Over, the last few months. Less and less sightings where seen from him. When they heard he was seen somewhere. A team was sent, but they could never catch him because he would already been gone. It was straining and discouraging time for Mages. They where so close yet and he was able to get so far.

Angel, got to the bar and sat on the stool. It was hard at times to sit down with a growing belly. She looked at the older Mage. "Ice Tea please, Mira" Comes over to pick up a glass and pours some in with ice cubes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am tired and sore. The knee is throbbing at the moment. I have some pain pills that are suppose to help."

"Are they safe to take?" Mira question.

"She, told me they would cause no harm to the baby." She pats her belly.

"That's good. Here is your Ice Tea. Anything, else you want?"

"No, I am good."

"What are your plans for today?" Mira hands her a napkin.

"I don't know. With Team Natsu being away on a mission it's been boring. Wendy, has spend time with me. But she needs to go jobs too. The other day, I had Laxus and his group company me. They told me tons of stories. I didn't know that Laxus could make a joke or too. He seams so serious."

Mira giggles "He does have a soft side to him."

Mira, moves closer to her anx leading on the bar. "Do you miss him?"

"Miss who?"

"Gray, silly"

"Mira!" She, looks around hoping know one heard.

"Because he liiiiikes you?"

"Mira, we have had this conversation before. I can't get involved with anyone right now. I have told him that as well. He should be looking at someone else. Making plans with someone else, falling in love." She eyes Mira hoping she would drop the subject.

"I think you should take the leap. I can tell you have feelings for him. But you are holding back. It would be great."

"Please, just drop it?"

"Alight, but this isn't over" She goes and attends to a other Mage at the counter.

Later, on that day the Guild doors open. Team Nastu is back. Each one of the four Mages was covered in bandages. They all walked over to their table and sat down. "I want a hot warm bath." Lucy said.

"I want some food" Natsu, motions for Mira to come over. Erza, and Gray just take a seat.

"Glad to have you guys back. How did the mission go?"

"We got our money and bad guys are in jailed. These two, burn half the town down." Lycy points at Natsu and Gray.

"How are things been here, Mira?"

"Good Erza things are well. Lots of people are away on jobs. Master, will be coming back from a meeting later."

Mirajane sees Gray scanning the room. "She, is out right now. Gray"

"Oh, OK. Who is she with?" She grins.

"A tall dark and handsome man."

"What!" Gray looks shocked, not excepting someone else to take her out.

"I am kidding she is with Wendy. She will be back any minute."

Before she walks away she turns to him. "Were you jealous?"

Blushes and not wanting to agree with her. "If any one of you need help with changing of you bandages, go see Wendy" They all nod, they will comply when they are ready to attend to their wounds and cuts. Right the small group sat and order food, it was a long time to be away from home. They just wanted to relax before doing anything else.

Lucy, leaves to go back home to have a long hot bath. Nastu and Happy go fishing. Erza, polishes her swords. Gray, is still waiting on a certain person to walk through those doors. He, hated being away. Two months was a long time. He didn't know what would happen during that time. There was no word on Dan still, so that in itself was a good thing. He wanted to see her. To hold her, to kiss those sweet lips. He remember before he left. Telling him again to find someone else to complete him. He knew what he wanted. He wanted her, being away proved that. He was adamant to make her realize it. Now waiting anxiously for her to return.

When the doors finally opens. Wendy and Angel walk in. They where laughing at a joke that the snaller mage told. Gray, sees her walked in on crutches and a brace on her knee. Mira watches. She goes over to Gray. "She is fine. Just had knee surgery."

He says "Ok" with a sigh of relief. Didn't like seeing her hurt, and knew that she was having problems with her knee before leaving for the mission. As he views her by looking up and down. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore a light blue dress and shoes. She was radiant, very beautiful to him. Being pregnant, it kind of suited her. And had that glow about her, he knew that women get when expecting. Somehow found a way into this heart. He smiles at her warmly. Checking out her baby bump. Wanted his hands on her, and feel the little life in there and wanted to be apart of both of there lives desperately.

Angel hears her name being called. She looks over and sees the Ice Mage wave at her. Frowning as she sees cuts and bandages on him. Says good bye to Wendy and hops over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am, and so is the rest of us."

"I am glad. I mean, I am glad that everyone is ok."

"I know what you meant." He looks down at her knee "And you?"

"I am good. The knee is giving me some discomfort, got some pills to take. But besides that we are fine."

She eyed one of the bandages. "You need that one changed." She pointed it out to him.

"I can help change it for you or Wendy can."

Gray looks into her bright clear eyes. "I want you."

The way he said that send tingles down her body. "The first aide kit is in the back room." Heads to the room and Gray follows. Grins, when he knew that those three words got to her.

Angel tells him to sit on the bed and was about to tell him to remove his shirt. When it looked like it was already gone. Eyes his chest at seeing the cuts and bandages on him. His chest was build and tone. She had to look away at not trying to blush. "Angel?"

"Hmmmm What is it?"

"Aren't you going to attend to my wounds or do you want to stare at my chest some more?" He, chuckles. Reaches for the first aide kit and brings it over. Takes off the bandage off his right arm and touches the cut with her fingers. Hears him take a breath in. She looks into his eyes. "Hurts?"

"A little, it's not to bad."

Dabs some disinfectant on it that causes him to hisses in pain. "Sorry, I'll try to be gentle."

"It's fine." Gray watches her instead of what she is doing. But she can feel his eyes on her. Trying to finished the job quickly because he was making her feel weak. Doesn't want to give in to the need that she wants him. There is the desired, the urge to be with him. To be wrapped up in his strong arms and never let go. And yet, a part of her heart is holding her back. She finished the task, at hand.

Once the bandage is changed on him. Angel puts the bandages back into the box. "That should do it. It, might take awhile to heal." Closes the first aid kit next to him and puts it back where she first found it. Her heart is beating faster. Wants to leave the room quickly before they share a other moment together.

Tries not to look at him as she goes for her crutches. He takes them away from her. Unable to walk or leave the room. "Angel!"

Shutting her eyes not wanting or hoping of what is about to happen. It's been so long she has felt anything. Being in his presence does things to her, that Dan never could do. Yes, he was her first love, first for everything. This is her first at wanting something that she was afraid she couldn't have. "Gray, I need to go. Can you hand me back my crutches please." Still not trying look at him she held out her hand. Waiting for him give back her walking sticks.

"No." They get placed on the bed. Looking at him every so slightly he starts walking towards her. It made her quickly take a steps back. He advances on her. She walks back into the wall. Putting both hands on each side of her of head. Holding her in place and moves his body closer.

"Angel" She holds on to his gaze. Regrets doing so. The blue onyx eyes are captivating. Sucks in a breath and almost making her choke. With one hand still place beside her on the wall. The other touches her cheek. "Angel?" He says quietly.

"Gray please don't. We have discuss this before you left. Find some one else to complete you." She tries to say more but her body wants to repeal against her thoughts. Before she utters a other word. He cuts her off with a demanding kiss. Seeks entrance to her mouth. All to easy she complies to his demand. There tongues intertwine with each other. His hands move to hold her up, holding her tight to him. Preventing her to break away, before he breaks off the kiss.

"My turn to speak. Angel, these past two months. Made me think of only you. My feelings will not change. I want you and only you."

He moves his hands down to her growing bump. Places both hands on either side of her belly. "I want to be both in your lives. Give me a chance. Us a chance."

"Gray...I can't." She pushes pass him to go for her crutches. He warps his strong arms around her and leads her over to the bed. Removes the crutches off the bed and lays them down onto the floor. He lefts her up and puts her down on the bed and lays down beside her.

"You aren't leaving this room. Until I am finished." He pulls her close and kisses her. A arm around her waist and the other remains on her cheek. The kiss was soft, welcoming.

"That's for for changing the bandaged. This is to show you I am serious." He kisses her with more passion that they ever share between all the other kisses. He, nibbles on her lip. Asking for permission to enter once more. He smirk's when she complies. She knows her well is weaking and curses to herself knowing she might not be able to stops this.

He kisses her cheek, down her neck to her collar bone. She moans as the pleasure starts to build. His one hand goes under her shirt. Over her stomach and touches her breast. Can feel the hard nipple through her bra. Takes his fingers and twist and pinches. Making her moan some more. "Gray..." She licks her lips.

"Angel. I am showing you. I want you." He removes his hand from her shirt and kisses her once more.

"Gray...don't, I don't want to ruin your life."

"That's, not going to happen"

"How could you be so sure?"

He takes her hand and places on his chest. "My heart tells me so." She looks at her hand, she feels the fast beats of his heart.

Her eyes move to look into his blue eyes. "So, what do you say? Give a chance on us?"

Before she can forms words. Noises can be heard at the door. Gray, scowls. He gets up from the bed and open the door up. There at the doorway, was Mirajane, Lucy, and Wendy. They where all listening at the door. "We are having a private conversation. Do you mind?"

All three get up. "It's so wonderful, are you finally together yet." Mira says.

"I was about to get answer before you too started making a racket. Now leave."

"What where you doing on the bed. Where you making out." Lucy eyes Angel laying there. Gives her a wink. Angel turns her head. Not wanting yo see her pink cheeks.

"Alright, that does it, who wants to be turn into a ice cube." The girls start running down the hallway. He gives chase.

Angel, gets off the bed and grabs for her crutches. "Best, to go now before he comes back. I will go out the back way. I can't still my heart, not to sure how much more it can take. I can't look at him right now"

Looking up and down the hallway, it was time to go. "Ok, here I go." Heads in the opposite direction from the loud sounds coming from the Guild Hall. Making it all the way down to the end and was about to open the door. When a hand holds the door close.

"Leaving so soon." Gray looks down at her. Her hand on the door knob. She doesn't move, doesn't turn her head. Her heart beats faster with him so close. She can feel her face heat up. "Angel?"

"What?"

"Turn around." She shakes her head. He removes her hand from the door knob. He guides her to face him. She leans against the door and turn her eyes to look at the floor. Not wanting to meet his.

He lifts her chin up with only a finger. "I wasn't finished before we got interrupted. There was something else I needed to do."

"What else was there?"

"This..." He lowers his head and capture her lips with his. He pull her close. She wraps her arms around him. The kiss, was tender, soft, inviting to do much more then what they where just doing. They part, for air. He whispers into her ear.

"I am not giving up."

Gray heads back down to the hallway. She is unsure what she should do. Go after him or go out the door behind her. The second choice she makes and leaves before she does something, that doesn't slow down her racing heart. She heads for home, where no Gray will be in no radius near her.


	11. Chapter 11

Couple of weeks went by after the encounter with Gray. Angel, avoided him at all costs. Made sure she was with some other Guild mates. Even was question by Lucy and Levy one morning as to why? Gave them some what of honest answer. Not the whole truth. At lest they didn't ask anything more on the topic. When she thought that staying away from him was best. An unexpected event pushed them together.

It happen, late one night. The town was quiet. Everyone in their own homes sound asleep. Angel, was woken up by a loud noise downstairs. Getting up and went to open her bedroom door. Mystogan was already out in the hallway. Jellal, was away on a job. "Did, you hear that too, brother?"

"Yeah, I did. You stay here. I'll go check it out."

"No, I want to come along too"

"Angel, just stay...stay right here, Please?" It was more for the sake of keeping her and the baby safe, and Mystogan didn't want to see her hurt.

"Alright, be carefu.l"

Watches her brother head down the stairs. The fear slowly was creeping up on her as she waits for him to come back up and saying there was nothing there. But it had her biting her nails when she heard a thump. "Brother? Are you alright?" She called out.

When she didn't get a reply back. Headed downstairs herself, not to sure of what she was excepting to see. As she reach the bottom called out once more. "Brother! Answer me!" Angel begins to worry.

Angel heads to the living room with the moon shining in through the window. On the floor at the back of the couch was Mystogan. At the corner of his temple was blood and it was oozing out. "Brother!" She runs over to him and kneels down. Shakes him, trying to get a response. "Mystogan, open yours eyes" Checks for a pulse. Let go of her breath when she feels it. Knowing that he was alive, but knocked out.

Stands up and was going to call the Guild on the phone. When she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. Slowing turns in the direction. "Who goes here?"

A light flares up, a flame?. The light pours on to the mystery figure. There stood the person they have been looking for, Dan, was in her brother's home. He laughs and grins. He then sends the bottle hurtling towards her. It goes over her head and feeling the heat as it goes by. It crashes into the curtains. Sending the curtains up in flames. Dan runs out the screen doors getting lost in the moons shadow.

Angel, takes the blanket off the couch trying to douche out the flames. When it didn't work and made the blanket caught on fire. Drops the blanket, and goes back to her still unconscious brother. "Brother, please wake up. The house is on fire. Mystogan!" Grabs his hand and tries to drag him over to the door. With what strength she had, there was no moving him. He was taller and weigh more then she. With the fire spreading fast, she had to start calling out. "Somebody, please help." I nher homes that someone sees the smoke and flames.

Gray and Nastu bump into each other in the street. They start having other all out brawl. They name call each other, sending fits and kicks at each other. Every time, it felt like a work out instead of actual fight. They both stop, catching their breath. "My next hit is going to take you down, flame boy"

"I don't think so, Icicle"

Natsu, was running towards Gray, ready to give him punch in the face. When he suddenly stop in his tracks. He starts sniffing the air. "There is smoke and something else."

Scans the area ahead and sees smoke going into the air. "Iceberg, over there." Pointing his finger in the direction where the smoke can be seen clearly.

Gray, turns around and sees a huge ash cloud in the sky. He knew where it was coming from. Both teens start were on the move, running. When they get down to the street they notice who's house it is. The mages hope that no one is home, but to Natsu good hearing he picks something up. "Somebody, please help!"

"It's Angel, I can hear her." Gray starts sprinting towards the house. Can feel the intensity of the flames. Once, they reach the door, they both look at each other and nod. They kick down the door breaking it off it hedges. They rush inside to air full of smoke, making them start coughing.

"Angel!" Gray, shouts out.

"Over here, Help me...Mystogan is hurt."

Gray gets to Angel as fast as he can. The flames were starting to appear everywhere, ready to engulf what is in there path. Angel is beside her brother, coughing and trying to cover her face. "I can't move him. He was knock out. He will not wake up."

Nastu starts eating the flames that are close to them. Gray, helps Angel up. "Nastu get Mystogan, I'll get Angel out."

Nastu, grabs Mystogan and slings him over his shoulder. They make their way outside and Gray shields her from the flames. Using a bit of his magic to cool his skin so the heat wasn't so much for her. Nastu, puts the Mystogan down on grass. Gray helps Angel next to her brother. "We need Wendy and we need to put out the fire somehow?"

Gray eyes the house and sees the flames have already hit the second floor. He makes the call to Wendy. Telling her to get over there right away, and use Clara to do so. As he is hanging up his cell. Juiva and Gajeel are running up the street. They just came back from a mission on the last train. "What happen? Gajeel asks.

"We aren't to sure yet. We saw the smoke a few streets over" Gray says back. "We need to get the flames out. Juiva can you do it?"

"Juiva, will do anything for Gray-sama, love" Starts forming clouds over head of the house and rain starts to falling.

Nastu, goes up to Gajeel "Do you smell that?"

Gajeel, sniffs the air around him. "Yeah, it's smoke, idiot."

Nastu looks at him "Try harder, don't sniff the smoke."

He does so and he looks at Natsu. "He's here." Natsu says. Gajeel puts his fits together and smiles big. Ready for a fight, ready to take anyone on.

Natsu, goes over to Angel to crouch near her. "Did you see him? I can smell him."

Gray looks at Natsu and back at Gajeel. Angel, doesn't speak and nods. "What way did he go?"

She coughs. "Behind, the house."

Natsu, looks over at the Ice mage and Iron slayer. "Shall we do this? I am itching for a good fight."

Both put their fist together as well. "Lets go!." They both say in sync, cracking their knuckles.

Carla, comes flying in with Wendy. "I am here." She runs over to Mystogan and starts using her Magic.

Gray, also crouches beside Angel. "Angel, We are going after him. You will be safe with Wendy and Juvia. They are both very strong."

He, kisses the top of her head and stands up. "Once he regains consciousness, get to Guild and tell Master." All three males head in the direction she tells them he went.

"Wait!" She turns to them. "Please be safe." Looks at each one of them, but her eyes stay on Gray.

"Promise" He winks at her.

Angel watches them until they are out of sight. Goes back and holds her brother's hand. With worry in her face she looks at Wendy, hoping her magic will do the trick. "Is he going to be, OK"

"There is no life threatening trauma at his head. He should awake soon."

Angel checks on Juiva to make sure she is alright and not getting to close to the flames. "Don't use all of your magic, Juiva."

"Juiva, was asked by Gray-sama for help. Juiva, will stop the flames."

After, some time his eyes flutter open. Mystogan wakes up, bolts to sits up and rubs the back of his head. "Oh, my head."

"You where knock out brother." She wraps her arms around his neck. "I am so glad you are, alright."

"Angel, what happen?"

"It was Dan, he knock you out and set the house on fire. Nastu and Gray helped get us out. Gajeel, Juvia arrived. She is putting rain on the flames. Wendy here heal you. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel, went after him. Gray, said to get over to Guild once you came too."

"Are, you ok? He didn't hurt you did he."

"No. But this is partly my doing. If, I didn't come here. You wouldn't be harmed, brother."

"Sister, don't do that. You have nothing to be sorry for." Mystogan stands up and wobbles.

"Hold on, brother." Helps him to stand, being his crutch.

They peer over at the house seeing . "It's gone?"

"I, believe so." Both siblings stare at the house, that soon will turn into rumble.

Juiva, comes over to them, stands on the other side of Mystogan. "Juiva, was able to put out the flames."

"Thanks Juiva." Mystogan gives her a smile. "We should head to the Guild."

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel follow Dan's scent, when all of a sudden Natsu stops in alley way. "What is it? Flame boy"

"The smell it's gone. It stops right here."

"You can't be serious. Its a dead end." Gray, looks at Natsu not happy about this. He wanted to take this guy on here and now. Amber could have been badly hurt and Mystogan could have had his life ended by him.

"My nose doesn't lie."

"He must be masking it then. So he will not be follow. Maybe that is why we haven't be able to catch him." Gray kicks a can that was by his feet. The anger that was welling up inside of him.

"Probably, Do we keep looking?" Gajeel, says. "

No, we need to tell Master. Lets go back for now." Grays looks at the two guild mates. "I want to get this guy, you have no idea how bad I want to punch his lights out. Right now, I am more worried of Angel." All three decide to run towards the Guild to give everyone the heads up.

Mystogan, tells the Guild Master what happen. That, they both heard a noise and he went down the stairs to check it out. How he was knock out from behind. Angel, filled him in on the rest. "He is bold in what he just succeed in doing" Master hits the bar counter. "Laxus!"

"Yes old man."

"You know his scent too?"

"Yeah, you wanted me and Gajeel to go to her apartment when we packed her things."

"Good, I want you take your group out now." Laxus, motions for his team to head out. "The rest of you keep your guard up."

They wait for Gray and them to come back. Angel is sitting at the table with something warm in her hands. The cool night, made her body cold. In a total wreck she was. It didn't help, that she keeps thinking that, this all happen because of her. Knew from the begging she didn't want to get anyone else hurt. Now, everyone is involved. She takes a sip from the hot liquid out from her cup. Hopes the guys are alright and unharmed. Knowing that Dan is strong and able to face anyone off from the guild. With three teens on his tail maybe, just maybe this will all end tonight. These mages don't go down even when the odds are not in there favour. Angel, turns her eyes to the doors waiting for them, but mostly waiting on him to come back.

They all make it back and they tell Makarov about losing his scent, there is a possibility that he is hiding it. "Nastu, go to Laxus and tell him. Help with the search."

"Aye Gramps." Nastu gets Happy and fly's out, not wanting to lose time by running.

"Good job, tonight my children. Rest well. There is nothing more we can do tonight. Not until Laxus team comes back." He hops off the bar and goes to his office on the second floor.

Angel, was glad they all made it back safe. Didn't want to suspect of the outcome of them not returning back. If they had lost, it would fall on her shoulders. When she saw Gray come in, she needed to watch him for a bit. Seeing that he is unharmed, no cuts or bruises. Going back to her cup to feel what is left of the warmth that it gave off. Her body was still feeling cold.

Mystogan, goes over to his sister after talking to Mira, she made him a drink as well and check on the bump that he was sporting. "I am going to be staying in the Men's dorm. I am sure there is room for you in the Women's. Later. when Jellal gets back will find something else. More, then not, our home is unlivable. You should go over there now. I'll walk you."

Angel, moves away from the table. Gray comes up to both of them. He was standing by and over heard the conversation. "She doesn't have to stay there, I have a spare room at my place. Plus it's closer to the Guild and everything else."

"That is true, your place is closer then the dorms. It is a little out of her way." Mystogan crosses arms and thinks for a moment. "Will you be alright with it Gray? You have more convincing to do towards Jellal, then me. He is the oldest and head of our family.

Angel, puts up her hand, not liking of being talk about. She has mind and will to do what pleases her. "Don't I get a say in where I should go. Don't decide for me and do it right in front of me. I can speak on my own behalf ya, know. The answer is a NO!" Glares at the two teen and storms away, heading over to Lucy.

"I'll go after her, Mystogan. I can make a pretty strong case and get her to my place." Pats Mystogan on the back and gives him a thumb up.

Mystogan shakes his head and chuckles. "Good luck, Gray. She is a very stubborn sister."

"I have known that for awhile, now"

Allows her to cool down, while Lucy's spirit Virgo help's Angel with some new clothes. "Thanks, Lucy. It's a great big help."

"Don't sweat, it. Virgo, can whip anything up. Just like that." She snaps her fingers. Virgo, goes back to the spirit world and comes back in no time at all with a few clothes for not only Angel, but her brother.

"Can, I receive my punishment now, Master?"

"Virgo, you can leave. Thanks" With that, Lucy closes her gate key. Not want to deal with how strange her celestial spirit acts in front of her. Either ignores her or closes off her gate right away.

"Wow, they are so pretty. I can't wait to wear these. I should head over to the Women's dorm."

"I wish, I had the room to house you, Angel. I only have the one room."

"Yeah, it's okay Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gray was standing by waiting for Angel to move away from Lucy. He takes her clothes out of her arms and starts heading for the guild doors. "Come with me. Its getting late. You need your rest."

"Gray, I have told you, No! Hand me my clothes."

"Nope, not going to happen. If you want these." He holds up her clothes. "You need to follow." She pouts and crosses her arms.

Not happy one bit about going. Had no choice, but to do as he said. Those where the only clothes she had. Only wearing, her pj's, everything else was burn to a crisp. Lucy watches on as they leave. "This is going to get exciting." She could tell that the Snow Mage was falling in love, but she didn't know it herself yet.

They walk in silence, until they get to his apartment. Unlocks the door and lets her in first. Leads her to the spare room and puts her clothes on top of the dresser. Angel, walks over to the veranda and opens up the sliding door. Steps out and looks out at the city. A beautiful sight, even when the night turn against them. She lost her home, her belongs and her brother got hurt. She ended up staying with the one man. That makes her heart go wild.

Gray, comes up behind her. Wraps his arms around her seeing she cold and shaking. He wanted to keep her warm. "Come inside, there is no point in being out here."

"Let me stay out here for a bit. I am not ready to go to sleep. I keep thinking about it, Gray."

Has a look of disapproval. "Just for short time." Why think back on something that could have destroyed her life or taken her life. Then he felt her more relax but sees tears fall on his arm. "Hey, what is the matter?"

"He knows Gray. With it being dark in the house. He could easily tell. I am so scared. If he comes again."

"I will not let him near you. You are safe with me. Now, lets get you inside." Gray turns down the bed for her. Pats the bed for her to enter. Goes in willing not liking the idea of being here. It was better then being at the women's dorm and having to answer questions about tonight. Tucks her in having the blanket go right underneath her chin. "Try and sleep ok?"

He gets up, to head to his room and stops before standing in the door way. "If you need me, just call." Thinks to herself about what she was going to do next. She was still frightened, scared. "Gray?"

"Yes Angel."

"Stay, with me. I don't want to be alone. I can't close my eyes and sleep." Lays beside her on the bed and under the sheets. Snuggles up to him. Being in his arms is comforting. Gray, rubs her back. After a few minutes. He hears her steady breathing.

"Cant fall asleep? You liar." He kisses the top of her head and falls asleep just as quickly.

In a few hours she awakes from the movement in her stomach. The actions of the baby sometimes woke her up in the night. The room was still dark. It was still early morning and she looks over at Gray. Still being in his arms, he was sleeping so peacefully. And was laying there without shirt on. Never paid attention to when it was taken off. To preoccupied from the events tonight. Reaches out to touch the scar over his upper arm. The one she bandage up, but pulls her hand back and looks at him once more to make sure he was still sleeping. Then slowly moves her hand back to trace the scar with her finger.

"What are you doing?" She jumps slightly by his voice close to her.

"I woke up"

"I can see that, the questions remains. Why are you touching my scar?"

Moves her hand back. "Sorry, didn't know I was doing it." That was a lie and fully aware to what she is doing.

"It's fine, I don't mind. What woke you a up. A bad dream?"

"No, it was the baby. Playing, at the moment."

"Can, I feel?"

She nods, looks into his eyes. "Sure." Taking his hand and places over her stomach, to where the most movements are. He laughs.

"Wow, sure is happy in there. Must feel weird for you?" Rubs her belly, thinking that maybe the baby will feel his action and fall asleep.

"No, it feels like bubbles popping, it's the only way to describe it."

They lay like that for while not talking only enjoying in the moment of something special. Until, Gray spoke. "Names? Have you thought of any?"

"Yeah, just one for a girl. My mothers name, Elle. For a boy I haven't come up with one."

"You will soon."

"Gray?"

"Yes, What is it?" He rolls her onto her back and props his hand under his head and looks down at her.

"Thank you."

"For?"

Turns her head away from him. "Allowing me to stay here. For the time being."

"I wanted you here. I told you, I wasn't going to give up. Angel, you fit perfectly in my arms. From the first day you try to leave." Moves his hand away from her stomach. Places it under her chin, and moves her face towards his. As he head inches closer to her lips.

"No, Gray."

He sighs. "OK, I am not going to make any moves on you. The next move will come from you. When that happens. I am not going to stop."

He rubs her nose with his. "Time to sleep." This time he gets up to go back to his room. "Again, Call me." And he closes the door and walks over to his.

Putting a her hand over her chest, feels the beating heart. "Next time, huh" Rolls onto her side to see the moon was going behind a mountain. Watching it going down for the night, made her eyes heavy and slowly falls asleep.

Gray, lays down in his bed. "Next time, Angel. You will be the one to insinuate the next kiss." He, just hopes he can hold off, until then. Instead of going to sleep. Chooses to have a very cold shower instead.


	12. Chapter 12

Jellal, came back from his Mission a few days later. He was wasn't happy that Mystogan allowed his Sister to live with someone else. Jellal wanted to punch Gray, into next week. Mystogan had to intervene and put reason to his choice to allow it to be so. They need someone that was strong and could fight off Dan, if and when he makes a other appearance. Jellal, agreed only because it suited them for the moment.

After, that. It was a peaceful week. Sun, was out. The sky was all blue, not a cloud in the sky. Until a ominous feeling in the air one afternoon. Angel, wasn't to sure what it was. Only aware that something was going to happen, only to shook it off. Trying to think of nothing, nothing was a little hard. She would replay that night of the fire. With Dan being out there somewhere, people were watching her closely now. Gray, being there for her at home. He wanted to be with her during the day. But looking for Dan was important, and there where no urgent missions.

Angel thought of Gray as well. What he said, she didn't want to think he was right. With her being in his house and seeing him only in his boxers. Because of his habit of stripping and not paying attention to it. It made her use caution around him and would always have to go into a different room. Staring at him wasn't good, with her pregnancy wasn't making things easier. One moment she was hot or cold in next, her hormones where in disarray. Having someone that look so hot that could melt ice, even when he can create it.

Laxus team and Natsu never found anything else that night. They where kept on standby with other groups. If Dan did more damage or went after one of them or Angel, the teams would be right there defending. Even her brother's had to be careful when they where out. After what happen to Mystogan, they didn't want repeat. Afraid of something worse occurring to them.

At 3pm. The sun was hot, and Lucy and Angel where coming back from the beach. The water felt wonderful and they sun bath on the beach. They where wearing their bathing suits and holding their beach bags walk back to the Fairy Tail. Angel, was eating a ice cream cone that Lucy offer to get for her. They where approaching the Guild when they heard yelling. They stop to see what the commotion was about. Outside on the street was the feeling that Angel had felt earlier. There were two people in the world she never thought she would never have to see again. Angel, drops her ice cream cone. Lucy looks at her. "What is wrong, Angel?"

"It's them."

"Who's them?"

"They are horrible people just like him."

Lucy notice that Angel was in a panic. "Angel, calm down. Who are you talking about?"

She points with her finger shaking as it reach out. "They are horrible, just horrible."

Lucy wasn't getting anywhere with Angel and gets in front of her. To get the answers she wanted. "Angel, tell me."

"They are Dan's parents."

Lucy, snaps her head around. "Oh Great!"

Loke appears beside Lucy. He can pass using his own Gate and he was asked by Lucy. If he felt Angel in any certain distressed to appear quickly. The said couple turn around and they see Angel. A tall elegant women with fancy clothes and her hair up in a bun was follow by her husband in a business suit and looked exactly like Dan. "Look at you." She eyes Angel up and down in total disgust.

"How sicking of you to be prancing yourself off like this. You run away from our son, with his baby. You are a whore, shameful, a distasteful bitch." Slaps Angel face, leaving a mark that sting so much it was just as powerful as one of Dan's hits.

Lucy covers her mouth and Loke takes a fighting stance. "Veronica!" Her husband says. "Not in board daylight where we can have witness." Waving his hand around to show other people where watching there conversation and they were not to please to see this interaction. The towns people have known Angel as well and they really liked her. She was so unlike the oldest sibling who could show a hint of a dark side to him, but came across as friendly like the rest of Fairy Tail members.

"Shut up, Steven. You, know why we came here. Our dear son told us where this thing was hiding. To mention to us that she was carrying his child." She grabs Angel wrist and pulls her closer. "It better, be his. I will not allow this bastard of a child to be raise here in this hell hole. You will be coming home with us. Have the baby and never see the child again."

Veronica starts pulling Angel along. Loke breaks her grip, free from her. "I suggest you both should leave." Holding Angel steady against him. Loke feels her well breaking. He thinks to himself. "This isn't good, not good at all." With a steady and serious look he turns to Dan's parnets. "Where is your son?"

"I don't have to say anything to a bunch of scum like you. I want you to hand over this garbage to me and we will be on our way. Come now, Angel."

When Angel doesn't move. Veronica, starts yelling. Loke, looks at Angel. Seeing the blank look in her eyes. "She is shutting herself down. Lucy, go get help. Get her brother's or Gray. I'll stay to make sure she alright. I can sense no magic powers coming from them. So using our magic is pointless." Lucy runs over to the Guild. Loke, knows he has to get Angel out of here before something terrible happens. He can feel Angel getting colder. Her eyes start to go hazel. "Angel, you can't. You don't have enough magic. You can harm yourself or the baby. Stop!"

When his words don't reach her. He only hopes help arrives in time. Hoping the husband would have some common sense about him, he asks Steven. "Take your wife and go. This is no place for you two here. You leave at once and not look back."

Steven, moves step closer. "We, came to get what we want. So, you back down you orange freak."

The Lion doesn't take notice of his words. "I have warn you two." What could transpire now would leave a impact on the younger mage. Loke was growing more anxious by the minute. Tries to again, to get Angel to snap out of it. With out any luck and no one else coming to her rescue at the moment. He had to keep her safe until someone shows up.

Steven, went to grab Angel. When he puts both of his hands on her arms, he felt the intense cold of her skin. The air around them starts to get cool and gets colder by the second. The wind starts to pick up underneath their feet. You can see the magic start to swirl. "Angel, Stop! Don't do this!" Loke, steps away from her. Unable to stop what she is doing. "She is trying to protect herself. Closing herself off. Everyone get back!"

Steven, eyes goes wide not knowing what is going on or how magic really works. "What is wrong with her? Is she a freak or something?" Veronica and Steven back away as magic swirl gets bigger turning into funnel with Angel inside, right in the middle. They stand still watching her powers go out of control.

The Guild members come running out feeling the pressure of the magic radiating off her. Lucy starts running down the street in the opposite way. Getting the one person that can help her now. Jellal, Mystogan, can see there Sister in trouble. "How do we stop this. She can take out anything in her path." They run up as close as they can to her and try speaking to her. "Angel, it's us." Mystogan says.

"Calm yourself, it's going to be OK. We will not let them hurt you."

Jellal, gets in front of the two couple. Taking Steven by his collar and with venom in his voice he says "What did you do to her?"

"We are here to claim what belongs to our son. She will come back with us."

"That is not going to happen." Jellal glares at the two. No one dares touch his sister and gets away with it. As the figure head of his family, he will make sure these people pay for what they have done.

Jellal, the wife slap Angel across the face. That is when she started losing control of herself" Loke tells him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Trying to ease him down from doing anything reckless for the time being.

The oldest sibling can't hold his emotions for much longer. "If you come near here again. I swear, you will regret it." The two of them knew by the look on his face that it wouldn't be pretty to get involved with him.

Gray, was on his way to go shopping for dinner tonight. Wanted to cook something nice for Angel and him. Lucy runs up to him in the center of the street not to far from his apartment "Gray, come..." She pants, tries to get a breath of air into her lungs. "Angel...in trouble...Dan's..."

"Lucy, is he here? Are you saying that Dan is here?"

"No." She shakes her head whole holding up her hand. To let him know that she is catching her breath. "His parents. Want to take her back. Take the baby from her. Now is shutting herself down. Her magic is out of control."

"Where is she?"

"Outside of the Fairy Tail."

"Lets go!" They head to the Guild as fast as humanly possible. When they get to the Guild. The sight before them is staggering. Angel is surrounded by her own magic. Loke is trying get Jellal, away from Dan's parents. Mystogan is trying to talk Angel down. The rest of the Guild is keeping on lookers at bay. "Mystogan, Jellal!" Gray shouts.

The wind is expanding creating a large noise, which is earsplitting. Gray gets closer "How do we stop this? How did this all start?" He yells or tries to above the wind. It was hard to hear Loke talk back to him.

"The wife belittle Angel, and she slapped her in the face. Caused all this." Loke says.

Gray anger surges a few levels higher. "Somebody get them out of here." Elfman and Laxus take Dan's parents away from the scene. There yelling doesn't have any effect on the two Mages. They were more concern on the younger mage then creators of this mess. All the guild mages wanted to see her safe and they will do everything in their power to help.

"So, how do we stop her rampage?" Gray looks around at her brothers and Loke.

"She can't hear us from here. One of us will have to get close to her" Mystogan looks at Angel as he talks. "If she keeps this up. All of her magic will drain, she will go into a comatose state. She may never awaken again."

Gray, wasn't liking the sound of that. "I'll go. I get close to her."

"You are putting yourself at risk Gray. Let I and Jellal do it."

"I refuse, you may be her brothers. But I am not letting her go. She is a part of my life. I will fight to keep her with me." He rips off his shirt and begins to walk over to her. His magic was also increasing. Making the air around him circle too. Ice forms at his feet where he steps. Trying to counter balance her effects. Gets closer until the two magic's starts hitting each other. Backfiring against one other. He sees a small opening forming and rolls right inside barely making it in. Steps slowly towards her. She is standing still, her eyes are completely hazel. Unlike, he has never seen before when she has used her skills.

Her arms at her sides and head looking straight forward. Into whatever unknown she is seeing. "Angel!"

He reaches out. to take her hand, it feels cold. Her magic doesn't make her cold. "Angel, it's me, listen. You must stop now. You are putting yourself at risk. If, all your magic escapes for you. You, will go into a sleep state. You may never wake up from it. I am not about to let you do that." Stands in front of her and looks around. Snow is falling inside of the vortex.

"How can I stop this." He has no time to think of a possible answer. The only thing he can do, is demolish her out of her mental state. "Angel, I have told you. That, I was going to wait for you to make the next move. As of right now I am breaking it. You are important to me."

He is not sure if his words are reaching her. "Angel, I need you in my life, always."

Cupping her face in his hand. Draws nears to her lips. He whispers, "I love you." His lips touches hers, kissing them slowly. Hoping the feeling of his lips stirs something in her. He keeps kissing her not wanting her to slip away from him. The air around him starts to dissipate. He doesn't stop until he knows she is back down to normal.

Her stance lightens up, she is not so stiff anymore. Wraps a arm around her to hold her up. He continues to kiss her when he feels her lips move under his. Seeking more dominance, wants to control. Gray slips his tongue in and feels the inside of her mouth. Feels her tongue starting to play with his. With his eyes remain open as he kissing her. They start to close and eye colour goes back to normal. Then stops the kiss and she slumps in his arms. Braces her against his own body as he lowers both of them down. But she is still feeling cold in his arms.

Her brothers, run forward. When the air finally settles and the snow stops."How is she?" Mystogan, touches her head.

"Don't know. We need to get her warmed up. Her body is cold, Mystogan. This is unusual for her, it's unprecedented.

Jellal, picks her up, ready to seek medical attention. Gray stands back up too. Not wanting to intervene in her brothers care, but Gray wasn't giving her up to anybody. Not even to family members. "Give her to me. I'll take her back to my place."

"The Guild is closer though, Gray." Jellal, hands her over. For what reason he did not know. This younger ice mage was able to settle her when they tried perilously to do so.

"Yeah, but my place doesn't have all of our Guild mates wondering what happen and wanting answers. I'll let you handle them. Also, get Porlyusica to check her over."

"I will go get her now." Mystogan says. Running towards the forest to get the aid of the one person who hates humans so much and yet does wonders for guild when they are injured.

"Gray , Thanks. I own you one. She is my baby Sister. I still see her as that little girl all those years ago. Before she left us I can't make up for lost time. She will always know we are in her corner." Jellal, kisses Angel forehead. It was all he could do as a big brother. "I will deal with the Guild. Don't know about the Dan's parents. I doubt they will leave yet. Not after what they just saw. Take her back to your house, Gray. We will come later."

Gray heads towards his house. Loke follows behind. "I'll tag along for now, Gray, I can still feel her in distress. We can't let her run wild again."

"That is for sure. I'll be right next to her. I am not letting her out of my sight now. Not when, we have more troubles on our horizon." Loke nods in understanding. Things like this never stops for Fairy tail. It's like one of their on going battles. They have the perseverance to face it head on.

Loke, opens the door to Gray's apartment and the ice wizard takes Angel to her bed. Covers her up and adds a other blanket from the closet. Loke stands at the edge of the bed. "The covers are helping her. I can feel the tension leave her, Gray. She could wake up soon?"

"Her, body isn't warming up yet." Gray, sits on the bed beside her and rubs her hand.

"Maybe the old hag will know more. Mystogan will be here soon with her."

"Hopefully?"

"I'll take my leave now. Let Lucy know if you need me." He leaves to go back to the celestial world, but will continue to assist the situation from where he is.

Gray doesn't have to wait long for them to come through the door. Porlyusica, shoves Gray out of the room. "Allow me to do my job, so I can go home and not be around you humans."

Gray waits tirelessly by the door. Mystogan, watches for any sign that she is finished. When the door finally opens. She steps out, ready to leave after giving them answers. "She needs rest. And has lost a lot of energy and her magic needs to be replenished. That, is the result from being cold. Pushed her body to the max. She is very lucky to be alive."

"What about the baby?" Her brother asks. Not wanting to think that something could be wrong with his niece or nephew.

"Doing well, moving which is a good sign. Keep her in bed for a day or two once she comes too. Make sure she drinks and eats. Her recovery time will be reduced if she does those two things."

"Thanks, Porlyusica." Both teens say. She heads out not saying farewell. Hurries along back to her tree in the forest and away from public life.

"I will go tell Jellal the news."

Gray locks the door once Mystogan is gone. He goes back to her room and gets a chair, sits and waits for her to wake. Falls a sleep with his head resting on the bed.

A couple of hours goes by and Angel slowly opens her eyes. Scans the room and realize she is back at in the spare room. Sees him sleeping on the bed. With having no energy to really move her hand but somehow was able to put it on top of his head. Runs her fingers through his hair.

"Gray?" Barely she can speaks. Her throat and mouth are dry. Continues touching his hair to wake him up to see his eyes. Gray, hears his name being called from his slumber. He opens his eyes and he blots up and looks at her.

"Hey, you're finally awake. How are feeling?" Holds her hand tightly and smiles at her warmly.

"Mouth is dry and feeling weak."

"I'll get you some water." Leaves and comes back with glass and straw. "Don't try to move. You need your rest."

She sucks up some of the water through the straw offered, and Gray had to hold onto the cup for her. "What happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was with Lucy and the next thing I know I am here." Tries to think back. Gray notices her trying do so. Then realizes what happen and gets unsettled wanting to leave the bed.

"No Angel, You are too weak to move."

"Gray, they are as horrible as he is."

"I know, I saw the mark on your cheek." He reaches out and touches her cheek that was slapped. "I am glad you are back and here with me. And I am not letting you out of my sight. You worried me so much when you were surrounded by your own magic. I was not to sure if I could break you out it."

"How did you do it?" Explains what he saw when Lucy got him and seeing Veronica and Steven. How he got close to her. "There was one thing, I know I had to do to get you out of there"

"What was it?" Pushes her browns together, hoping she didn't harm him as he was helping her.

"I broke what I said and kissed you." He doesn't tell her that he also said, I love you. Wanted to tell her when the time was right.

"Oh,...I see. Will at lest it worked." She pulls the covers up to her nose to hide the blush that was evident on her face.

"Are, you still feeling cold?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I can get a other blanket for you?"

"No, these will do."

He, adjust the blankets around her. Then he lays down beside her. Holding her to him, rubs her arms, back. Trying to get her warm, get the blood flowing. "Angel, why haven't you mentioned his parents? You should of said something."

"I didn't want to add them to list of all the things that have gone wrong. I didn't think they would come here."

Looking up at him with a sad expression. "Now that they are here, they will try and succeed in what they are after. There eyes are set on my baby. Gray, they will stanch my baby from my arms. I can't fend them off."

"Shhhh, I am here. I will not let anything happen to this bundle of joy or you." He strokes her cheek.

She places her hand on her stomach. "I only have three months left. He or she will be in my arms. I am going to love it so much."

"I, know you will Angel."

The Raven mage puts his hand on top of hers. "I and the Guild will stand behind the baby and protect it with our lives."

Angel, looks at him intently. It warms her heart, that he is on her side. Places a hand on his face. Draws, him near abd kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

He smiles down at her. He laughs. "I thought I would get a kiss right here" He motions to his lips.

She giggles. And says very softly. "Maybe one day."

"I heard that." He gets up from the bed. "I will go and make you something to yet"

She watches him head out. The day when it happens will be coming soon. She smiles. "I can't wait."


	13. Chapter 13

Angel was told to take it easy and not get herself worked up again. Knowing from her brother's that Veronica and Steven, refuse to leave. It was impossible to calm down. With them being out there. The chances of Dan coming back, had increase. She was scared to leave the house. Gray had a plan to get her out for awhile was going to make sure that they didn't run into Dan's parents. The plan for that today was to watch the Cherry blossoms viewing. Most of the Guild was going to go view. He wanted to see her smile, make her happy.

"Angel?" Gray comes up to her. As she is on the couch with her feet up and reading one of Lucy novels. "I am taking you someplace today. That you will enjoy and love it!"

A little unsure of going outside, but with Gray being beside her, she felt fine. Trying to get up from the couch, but couldn't with the size of her stomach and with low energy. "If you have plans for me to go anywhere. We should let the couch come with us. I can't get up." He, laughs and she rolls her eyes. It wasn't a laughing matter, if he was pregnant he will would feel the same way. Men or in Gray's case an older teen will not understand the dilemma.

"Let, me help you." He takes her hand that she offers and pulls her up from the couch. Hoping his plans work today to see her smile. Watches her go down the stairs to the front door.

"Well aren't ya coming?"

"Yes, yes. So impatient." He smirks at her. Gives him daggers with her eyes to his chest. It was his brilliant idea to leave, and yet he was standing there at the top of the stairs. Once outside Gray stops her and puts a blindfold on her. "Don't peek!"

"Gray, I am going to fall."

"No, you will not." He gets close to her ear. "If you do. I'll catch ya."

She blushes, he kisses her nose. Takes her by the hand and starts heading to the middle of the town, where most of the Cherry Blossoms are. Every year the guild gets together to do this. It's a relaxing time and no worries of villains or dark guilds. "Where are we going?"

"Can't say, it's surprise, Now hush you." They walk for a few minutes. Lots of people look at them wondering what they were up too. Gray paid them no mind and when a few towns people tried to ask. Makes up a few lies in saying where he was going, saying they were going to the beach, guild or going outside of city. It was mostly to throw her off as well.

"Gray, how far is it?"

"We are almost there." He gets to the spot that the Guild members well gather. There are a few people there already. Puts a finger to his lips. Letting them know not to say anything. They get onto the grass and takes the blindfold off. Her eyes adjust to the light and sees the most beautiful sight in front of her and she is awestruck. Never attending a viewing since she was small with her family.

"Gray, the trees are so lovely." She gives her biggest smile to him. This is what she needed, not to think about troubles still ahead of her. Dan and his parents were push back to the far recesses of her mind.

"I am glad. I wanted to do something special. To take your mind off things, even if it's for a bit." He shows her that other people are starting to gather. Indicates that he has a spot pick out for them. A blanket goes down onto the grass and he helps her down. There was a picnic basket in front him.

"When where you able to get this all done. With out me seeing it?" She watches as he takes out the food. Everything looked so yummy and couldn't wait to dive in.

"I have my secrets." He winks at her. Starts eating on potato salad, with chicken, tea biscuits, a toss salad and lots of other food. Her mouth was watering over the food, it was delicious.

Lucy was on a blanket with Loke and Natsu. Erza, was with her twin brothers, Levy and Gajeel share a blanket. All the exceeds shares one to. Everyone was just having a lot of fun. After she finished eating, ate to much even though she is eating for two. Paid a visit with her Brother's and Erza for a bit. The red headed mage very lightly gave her a hug and asked to feel the baby kick. So did many of the other members as well as she mingle through the area.

When she got to Lucy. She was having a piece of chocolate cake. Angel was eyeing the piece that was in her hands. "Want some?" Lucy says.

"No, that is OK. I think I had enough food for one day or for the whole week, but that does look good though." She licked her lips, chocolate was her weakness.

"Are you sure, looks like you want a slice?"

"Uhhhh nooo, it's very tempting. Before Lucy utter a other word, her piece was being gobble up right out of her hands. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh really. I would have thought other wise." Giving the rest to her as she giggles. Lucy didn't care in the lest, she would have share the whole cake with Angel. This brought on an opportunity to tease the young mage too. Lucy yells at Gray "Your Girlfriend here is stealing a piece of my cake."

She talks as eats the cake. "Not his girlfriend." Then licking her fingers what was left of the crumbs. Using her finger to take some icing off a the cake that still needs to be cut.

Gray looks over and sees how satisfied she is with finishing off her dessert. "Just let her have one piece OK Lucy." She grins at Lucy, glad that he took her side.

"You are acting like one, you know that right?" Lucy pokes her in the stomach.

"Hey cut that out. Like I said not together." Rubs at the area where she poked and the baby also kicked in the same place.

Lucy shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. "You will be soon enough. I can see the way you look at him. Even today, you two steal glaces at each other. Why not give in to how you feel?"

Angel moves over to Lucy. Motions for her to come closer to her face. "I know it would be great. What I feel for him. I can't turn a blinds eye to it. Scared to take that step. I only had one boyfriend, look who that was. Gray is wonderful, thoughtful and handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have him. I don't want something that could turn out to be great and end up stalling because of me. I want him happy, Lucy."

"He is happy, I can see it when he is with you. He is tentative to your needs. Cares not just you, but this little guy here." Lucy, rubs her belly. Let cupids arrow hit you and fall in love. We all want to see it, you are perfect together."

Lucy hugs Angel, she hugs her back. "Thanks Lucy" It was good to have close friends around her. Misses her best friend back in Clover. Not even calling her to say she was alright. Because she knows how bad she feels for letting her get involved with Dan.

"No problem."

Angel and Lucy talk for awhile more. The way Angel is sitting is starting to make her uncomfortable. Tries to sit differently but to no success. She sighs. "I guess I sat for to long in one spot." Getting up was hard and a struggle. "Great, just like the couch today. I am imprison where ever a go."

A hand comes into her view. She looks up and sees Gray. "Need a hand?"

"Yes, please I am so uncomfortable right now." Helps her up and takes her over to their blanket. Sits himself down at the base of the tree. Then he pulls her down to sit in between his legs. Where she leans against his chest.

"Better?"

"Yes" She tries not to blush as she sees the other Guild members staring at them. Gray warps one arm around her and the other free hand on her stomach.

"Rest." He says into her ear. Always gets a tingling feeling down her spine when he does that. Lays her head on his shoulder and watches the trees sway by the wind as the pink petals fall off the branches. Right now she was very content where she was. Her eyelids slowly close as noise around her nulls her into a slumber.

Gray watches her fall asleep. Smiles, kisses her cheek and looks up to see mostly everyone eyeing them. Doesn't mind if people see them like this or the actions he displays in front of all. Partly he wants them to know that he will do anything for her. That both belong to him, and hopes one day be a father to her child. Levy speaks up. "Get together all ready." All guild wizards agrees and nods their heads too.

The ice mage runs his hand through his hair. "I am trying. Now mind your own business." He motions them to get back to what they are doing.

As the sun sets and dusk begins to falls, with stars shining through the clouds. The sound of fireworks boom in the sky. Everyone looks up to see them go off one by one. Gray, gently wakes up Angel. "Wake up sleepy head. You are missing out. Check out the sky."

The snow mage opens her eyes and sees fireworks go off. "Wow, they are so spectacular." There are big one and small ones. Some of different colour. She was enjoying every moment. It was good to get out of the house. Not be terrified of what could happen or not.

"Do you want to stand and get a better view of the fireworks?"

"Can we?"

"Sure there is a little hill over that way."

Moving forward to allow Gray to get up first. Then helps her up, takes a step. Her foot gets caught by a tree vine. Gray ends up catching her before hitting the ground. "Easy does it. I told you I will catch you when you fall." Her face goes beat red. She steps away from him. he winks and smirks at her.

She looks around the trees and the night sky as Gray packs up everything. Magnolia was a beautiful place to live and part of her regrets of not coming here sooner. "Ready?"

"Yep, lets go."

They walk over to the little hill, Gray puts down the basket. "I want to stand for now Gray." Brings over the blanket and stands behind her and drapes the blanket over them both. Presses her up against his chest once more. His head rest on top of hers. "They are just amazing, in Clover they never had fireworks."

"How come?"

"City couldn't never afford the funds, and people buy there own and set them off. They could only get one or two of them at a time. You hear them go off in different parts of town. It was not the same, this how you celebrate a viewing.

They stand and watch until the last one goes off. Gray keeps the blanket around her. They were the last ones to leave and it was time to head back to his apartment. Lifting up the basket and holding her head they retired for home. "Want to have some hot coca and see what is on t.v or are you to tired?"

"No, not yet. I wouldn't mind relaxing some more. They continue to walk back. With out knowing their was someone watching them.

Dan breaks off a branch from the tree. "Now, it's your turn Ice Mage." Follows them as they go home. He will wait for the right moment. To have his fun with him and her. Will need to ask his parents for help. Soon, she will be coming back to him. He laughs to himself. "Oh yes, I will indulge in my fun. I will take what is mine. That kid will be in my hands." Walks away, not to be notice as of yet.

When they reach the house and enter inside. He carries the picnic basket into the kitchen to wait for later to be wash. Starts making some hot coca for her and him. Angel is goes on the couch flipping through the channels seeing if there is anything good on. She finds on action comedy movie. Gray comes in, holding two cups. Hands her one and sits beside her on the couch. She relishes in the taste of drink. "Mmmm so good."

He chuckles at her. "Maybe, you shouldn't have any more chocolate. It turns you into a different identity."

"Never, stop a women and her pleasures of chocolate." They sit the mugs down on the coffee table. Gray, eyes are glue to the next movie that came on.

Angel, watches him. "He made this day so fantastic. I will treasure it in my heart."

She wanted to make it up to Gray, for all he has done. Took her in, after the fire. Been there for her baby, even if it's not his. Was there for some days when she had morning sickness at the beginning. Searched for her Ex, the one person that has gotten so riled up over. What they have together has gone beyond what this is clearly not friendship anymore. Something more...more in ways of Love? It hits her at that moment. Her mind speaks out. "You are in love with him." She looks back at the t.v. For how long, she doesn't know.

Gray gets up from the couch. "I'll go make us some popcorn."

Begins to head into the kitchen. "Gray..." She stands and he turns around. Locking eyes with him, she holds his gaze. Walks slowly to him, even though in her state she can't mover fast anyways. It was definitive moment, all these months of getting closer. It was time to show him what he means to her. In more way then one.

"Angel?" Putting her hands on his bare chest, lefts herself up by her feet. Her eyes looks at his lips and she pushes them into his lips. Kisses him softly at first, doing the same the does to her. Then she licks his lip asking for his permission. He opens and she slips her tongue in. Can taste the hot coca. It's intoxicating to her senses.

Gray wraps a arm around her. And the other one goes into the hair at the back of her head, and tilt it back. Tongue moves along hers and he takes over control. Can't believe that she finally made a move. Waiting for long time. Knowing they where meant to be. Gave her that time to come to him. They continue to make out for a few minutes before breaking away for air. "Remember, what I said?" She nods. "Good, because I am not stopping."

Lifts her up bridal style and takes her over to his bedroom. Closes the door with his foot, goes to his bed and gently puts her down. Undoes the front of her top exposing, her bra and baby bump to him. He kisses her neck and makes his way down to the cleavage. Helps her to sit up to remove the top and bra. Lays her back down to removes the skirt and underwear. He looks down at her. "So beautiful you are." Leans over her and kisses her lips.

The kisses move to her neck, and shoulders His hand moves down to her breast. Plays with a nipple between his fingers. Arches her back and moans. He moves his head to the other breast. Sucks the nipple in his mouth. While the other one is still being played with. Sucks and licks the nipple for a bit. He continues to hear her moan. Moves down a little lower to her stomach kissing along the way to her inner thigh.

Then he inches towards her wet lips and sees that she starting to get wet. Gets more aroused by the sight. Her other thigh receives his kisses, temping himself not to touch her yet, but he so wanted to "Gray..." She licks her lips and her breathing increases. He moves back up and kisses her some more and goes for her breasts again. Told himself not to rush this. Wants to enjoy the sight and sounds from her as long as he can before taking her.

Then as time moves on he goes back down again. Where he can't hold out anymore, he need to calm her, be one with her and only her. His tongue moves up and down on her wet lips. Angel sits and her hand grabs for his hair. To keep him there and not doing anything else if she can help it. The tongue goes into her entrance, licking around. Her moans increases, wanting more. One of his hands holds her tightly as the other one plays with her clit.

Repeats calling his name over again. "Gray...Gray. Oh my...Gray" He can feel that soon she will climax. Keeps assaulting her delicate area. Pushes his tongue in and out and lapping over and her lips and clit. What made her buck up is when he sucks in her clit. It made her squirm wanting to feel that sensation again, it almost did her in.

He smirks. "Angel, you taste so wonderful. Cum for me. Cum, my Angel."

"Gray...I want you." Didn't need to tell him twice, he takes off his pants and boxers. Kisses her lips again and the battle it out for control. He wins, and she will have to try next time. She then moves and starts kisses his shoulder, giving him a love bite, then kisses his neck.

In his sexy voice he says "No hickeys, not with my striping habit." Angel, starts kissing his earlobe. He moans into her ear. "Angel, Mmmmm."

"Gray, lets cum together"

Positions himself above her and rubs his penis against her pussy. "Angel, can you feel that?"

"Mmmmm Gray. You are so hard and big" She looks at him. Reaches out to touch his chest.

Lowers himself down and says into her ear. "I am going to start." She nods not able to say the words.

His penis pushes inside of her. "Angel, you feel so tight." It goes in as far as he can and letting her adjust to his size.

"Gray, you feel so good. Make me cum..." Doesn't stop thrusting in and out her. Takes his fingers and plays with her clit, as he moves.

"Oh Gray...no, don't...aaahhh"

"Told you not going to stop, my Angel." With a few more thrust into her, she reaches her climax first. Causing her to shout his name.

"Gray!..."

He pushes in one more time and he cum as well. "Angel!...I...I" He doesn't finish what he wanted to say. Knew if he told her now, it might change what they have, she came to him willing. By telling her, his feelings now might scare her. Instead kisses her lips and lays down beside her. Wraps his arm around her. She lays her head on his chest. "Are you OK?" He asked

"I am good." She looks up at him.

"And you?"

"I am great, that was wonderful." Brushes the strains of wet hair from her face.

She smiles at him. "Today was best a day, Gray. Thank you!"

"Anything for you, Angel."

Angel, doesn't go back to her bed after that night. They make love again until the wee hours of the morning. Exploring, each other, tasting, holding. Showing the passion they have for each other. They finally collapse into one other arms. Gray, holding her in his arms and rubs at her sides. Where he felt a movement. "I guess baby didn't sleep?" He looks at her.

"I don't know, didn't notice, was to focus on you." He lays his hand on where the baby kick and felt movement again. Now, that they are finally together. Gray wanted to ask her, for the sake of the baby, if he can be the father. Been with her since he found out. After, Dan rape her. Just thinking about it makes him mad.

Couldn't wait until the baby's arrival. Thought of his spare room, that it could be the nursery. That also depended on her. He knew the twins where still searching for a place, for all of them. Wishing that being here with him and doing what they did tonight. Will it help change her mind. He thinks to himself. "Will I still have to wait?"

Knows he can't push her towards something, that he knows he wants. With her background, with only one guy in her life before he came into the picture. Will had to go slow. The waiting would be hard. The ends results would be worth it. This is a start of something new. Yeah, they flirted with each other or teased. With her coming on to him, last night. He can't tell her, he loves her yet. Show her of his love in other ways. The biggest problem is still out there. They needed to capture Dan soon. Hoping the bastard will show up before the baby comes. Then there are his parents. They just unnerve him more. Did not want Angel, to see them. It made him worried that day after she return to her normal self. It took a lot out of her, didn't want to witness that again.

Glad that things have progress thus far. Gray, is looking forward to the next step. He looks down at her and sees she had fallen a sleep. Snuggles her close to him. His hand is glued to her to her stomach. "Good night little one." The last thing he did before falling into a deep sleep is to kiss her forehead.

Late morning they had shower together, it was very steamy. Made her cum a extra of two more times. Enjoyed every minute of making love. Angel, felt great. Having release some of her energy or hormones made her feel better then she has been in while. She knew that next time she needed to shake off energy. Will have to seek Gray out. They had just had something to eat They where now going to head to Guild. Gray, holds her hands all the way there.

As they enter, Angel moves forward. Sees Levy and waves to her, had a book that she wanted from her. Starts to head over to talk with her. Gray stops her and spins her around. Lifts up her chin and kisses her right there in front of everyone. It was unexpected. The kiss was slow and sensual. Her knees almost gives way, but he holds her up. Once he release her, she stumbles back a little. Smirks at her and pulls her close to him. "You did that on purpose, Gray."

"Yes, I did and now they know." Turns her head around. Everyone was cheering and clapping. Her brother Jellal, didn't look happy, but Mystogan was all smiles. Most of the girls are squealing. Angel slaps Gray on the arm. "Why you little..." She is cut off by a other kiss. Pushes him away. Her face shows her embarrassment.

"I'll get you back for this"

He leans in close. "I hope you do." He walks away and heads over to Natsu, who is in a fight with Gajeel. Stares at him, giving him daggers in his back.

Levy, comes over and takes her back to her table. Mira, was already there from the Bar. Lucy, Erza and Wendy came over too. All crowded around wanting to know what took place. "So?" Lucy says.

"So what?" Angel, looks at the blonde mage.

"Come on spill" Mira claps her hands together.

"I finally, took a step. Not telling you more."

"Oh there is more." Levy has hearts in her eyes.

Erza, comes around and hugs Angel. "I am happy for you."

"Erza! Not again..." She pats her arm.

"Sorry."

"It's OK." Angel, tells them what happen the night before. She does say they took things into the bedroom but she doesn't give out deals like they wanted her too. Plus, Wendy was still young to here that type of juicy news. Once, the girls where quench by what she told them. They went about their tasks.

Levy, hands her the book. "Here you go. It came in the other day."

"Thanks Levy." It was a book of baby names. Still undecided about the boys name. Her brothers where trilled, that she choose their mother's name for a girl.

Angel was looking into the book when Mira drop off a cup of Green tea for her. "That shop on Main street. Baby blues. Has some cute baby stuff in the store. You should go and check it out."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any stuff yet. I was waiting to see if my brothers had found a place yet."

"You aren't going to live with Gray after the baby is born?"

Angel looks up at the taller teen. "Well, I...ummm I don't want to inconvenience Gray. The kid is not his. I don't want to strap him down. Yeah, we got together. But that is a huge responsibility to be place on him. If my brother's don't find a place. I will start looking on my own."

Mira pushes her eye brows together. "I don't think Gray would want you to move out. Plus, I think he would make a great dad for your baby and later you guys can get married. Be one big happy family with more kids."

"Mira!" Slams her hands on the table. "Enough!" Everyone turns to the snow mage. "Don't push me into something like that. Don't plan my life."

"Sorry, I am just speaking what I think"

"Well keep those thoughts then."

Gray watches the encounter with the two mages. Angel leaves the table with the book in hand and walks out of the Guild. Mira comes over to Gray. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset her."

"That's OK what did say to her?"

"I only told her, that you guys could get married have more kids, and you can be a dad to her baby. Didn't think she would get mad at me."

"Mira...She isn't ready for that yet." Rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push her. I thought sense you two been at your house and now together. I thought, it would be a natural assumption."

He sighs. "It's OK. I'll go after her."

"Ummm Gray, have you told Juiva?"

"No, Do I really need too."

"It's best to it hear from the crush, she wouldn't feel so hurt. Has been your stalker since she came here. Plus, she might go after Angel."

"Juiva, wouldn't harm her. You are right, I'll have a word with her. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but she will probably be stalking behind you soon." Mira, heads for behind the bar.

"I should find her now, then later." He heads outside and looks down the street and sees Angel. Was having a conversation with Loke. Came to do a mission on his own. Lucy, let him continue doing what he was doing before he became one of her spirits. Gray waves at Loke and let him knows he was going in the other way. Loke understood, and keeps on talking to her.

Together they both walking along the street. Angel was talking about the book. "There are so many names in here. How will I choose?" Names off a few as she flips through the book. "Arron, Nathan, Luke, Sam. It's going to be hard."

Loke Laughs. "I think you will be OK. Could always name him after Gray?"

Gives him a dirty look. "Loke, not you too. I don't want to trap him. He doesn't have to be involved with my child."

"Angel, he is already involved. Gray has been there with you, since you arrived."

"I know...it's just."

The spirit mage puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, You can relied on him. He will be there for you. Plus now that you have kissed in front of us all. We know his intentions."

She blushes. "I can't believe he did that."

"Come on let go down to the park. I hear there is a wedding going on today?" Grabs her hand and they head inside the entrance pass the washrooms where she found after being raped. Besides that horrible day it was beautiful area. It was used for many functions through out the year, and weddings were a huge hit.

Loke wanted to keep her mind off things. He was Gray's best friend. So, he wanted to do something to help out. It was his turn to look after the young Snow Mage, until he comes back. When they got closer. They saw the wedding party and all the guest dancing to a D.J. It was seen as a lively event.

"The Bride looks so pretty, Loke"

"Yes she does, look at the Groom, he cant take his eyes off her." They watch for a little longer until the music stops.

"Oh no, looks like something is wrong with the music?" Angel saw the couple going over to the D.J to see what the trouble could be. Even some of the wedding party went over too and check the sound stage and speakers.

A guest at the party had recognized Angel and comes running over. It was Kyle. "Hey Angel long time no see."

"Kyle, what are you doing here? Oh sorry this is my friend Loke, this is Kyle, he was my neighbour back in Clover." They both introduce one other and shook hands. Loke was taller then Kyle, but he didn't know he was a spirit that govern the stars.

"My sister is the one that is getting married." Beams his pride as he looks over at his sister. "We are having problems with the sound stage. We aren't to sure what we were going to do. Then I saw you and it must luck. Can you sing for us for a bit. The bride and groom have a song that they want to dance too later."

"I don't know Kyle, I haven't sang in awhile."

"Please, or what about you playing the violin?"

"I don't play any more." She rubs her right wrist, like it was in pain. Loke was about to ask why not. When Angel agreed to sing instead. "I'll do for you and your sister. I haven't sang for a big crowd in awhile.

"Oh, thanks Angel. My sister will be honour to have you do this for her. She has heard you sing a few times before."

Angel nods her head in committing to sing for her friend."Loke?"

"I'll stay, I haven't heard you in years." Loke vaguely remembers what she sounds like, but he was looking forward to it. When she did requests at the guild, everyone stop what they were doing to listen to her.

They go over to the sound stage. Kyle let the guests know who she is. The DJ gives her a list of songs that are meant to be play. She shows him the ones she doesn't know. Luckily she knows the one that the bride and groom wanted to play. Then walks to the centre stage and stands in front of the mike. "I would like to start off with the bride and groom had pick out to dance too. It's called Perfect by Ed Sheeran. Smiles at the sea of people but stops and sees Veronica and Kevin. Loke looks at her and sees her standing still, not continuing with what she was saying. His eyes move to were her gaze is at.

When he notice the pair he curses underneath his breath. This was bad, if she goes out of control here. All these people well be put danger. Loke walks up the steps to the stage and stands right beside her. "Angel, they will not do anything to you up here. They don't want to cause a scene." She focus her eyes on something else and starts singing.


	14. Chapter 14

He was looking around for the water mage. Knew she couldn't be far. Then again she could have gone on a mission. So choose to walked for awhile more. Wanted to talk to Angel, about what Mira said to her. Knowing she needed some space. With, Loke being with her, she was in safe hands. Right now talking to Juiva would be best. He knew the water mage liked him, but never felt that way about her. Allow it to go for this long it was time to put it to an end. Has told her many times to back off and leave him alone. It was friendship, nothing more then that. Now he has to make it "very" clear to her. The only one he wanted was Angel.

Gray was about to turn back when he heard "Grayyyyysama." She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him and they fall to the ground.

"Juiva, off me now"

"Juiva is happy to see Graysama."

"We need to talk."

"Is Graysama going to confess his loves to Juiva. Would make Juiva happy." Pushes her off and stands up.

"There is no easy way to say this Juiva. I am in love with someone else."

"Who is Graysama in love with?"

"I think you already know that. I am love with Angel"

Bows her head and looks at the ground. "Does Angel love you back?"

"I don't know yet. We just got together. But my heart tells me yes. Juiva, you have to find someone else to love. I hope we can still be friends."

"Juiva understands. Juiva is happy for Graysam...I mean Gray. Juiva, likes Angel. She hopes Angel will make Gray happy."

"She will, and can you not say anything about this. I haven't told her yet about being in love. You are the first person." He gives her a small smile.

"Juiva is glad to know that. Juiva must go now." Runs away and rain starts to fall.

Gray, knows she will cry for awhile. This rain is her tears. He puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking back. Now that he spoken with Juiva. Really did hope she will find someone. He knew his brother liked her. "I'll give Lyon a call later.

10 mins later he hears singing. Smiles as he recognize the singer. She was on her seventh song. Sees Loke watching her. Every time she sang, everyone was captivated my her voice. Her brothers can't even sing a tune. Angel, was something else she put so much emotions into those words. Caught her a few times singing to the baby. Goes over and stands next to Loke. "Hey, hows it going?"

"We have company."

He points to the guests. "Do you see, who is here?" Gray, sees the two people that cause trouble not to long ago. They haven't stop. Hasn't said anything to Angel, But they have come to the Guild on more then one occasion.

"Great, how is she doing being up there?"

"She is fine for the time being, Gray. She staying focus."

"Good, if you sense anything, we will get to her fast."

"Got ya."

The last song Angel was about to sing. Angel was talking about the song to the guests before singing it. "This last song is from the Brides childhood. Dream to Dream by Linda Ronstradt. It was the song that the little mouse was singing in American tail. I hope you enjoy it."

Again the crowd is in astounded. She sang the song better then the songstress. The Groom, takes the hand of the Bride and they dance slowly to the song. As the song was ending. Gray sees Angel eyes, they had turned Hazel. "Loke look, her eyes."

"She shouldn't be using her Magic" Above the dancing guests a cloud is forming and snow is lightly falling. Little kids put their hands into the air to catch the snowflakes falling. It melted in their hands. All was enjoying in the wonderment of her snow magic.

Applause burst as the last words were sang. Angel, gets off stage and walks over to the happy couple. Still was making it snow as she said her congratulations to them. They thank her for a stepping up on stage. She heads over to Loke, and saw that Gray was there. Steps in front of her. "Are you, alright." Touches her cheek.

"I am fine." She steps around him. Heads away from the Wedding. Takes her book back from Loke. Loke looks back at the snow cloud it was still there.

Started to get more concern. "Angel, stop making it snow."

"I wanted to do something nice, Loke."

Loke, eyes Gray and motions with his hands. "I leave it to you, because we have them coming over." Gray didn't want to deal with these too. He wanted to get Angel out of here. Her eyes where still not her natural colour yet.

Veronica and Kevin storm walking over. "How could you interrupt a wedding. Your singing was disgusting. Here, I thought Dan took care of that voice. He made sure for you to not play again." Loke was wondering about the same thing. When Kyle had asked earlier.

Angel touches her right wrist again. Gray narrows his eyes at the women. "What did he do?"

"He broke my wrist to the point I can't ever pick up a violin again." Angel replays. The memory from that time still echos when she touches or sees a violin.

"It was your fault anyways. He did warn you about your actions." She spats at the snow mage.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Your son is crazy just like you."

"You little bitch." She was about to hit her. But both Loke and Gray to stop her.

"Don't." Gray says. "You don't want to be freeze right here with all those wedding guest observing. Now back off!"

The cloud that Angel made was heading over to them. Loke notices it snowing and snowing faster. "Gray we got to go."

The air starts to cool and raise. Gray snaps his head at her. "Not again, Angel!"

She is looking right at Veronica, and steps forward. Her eyes not changing and her magic radiating off her. Angel hand goes up in the air and starts circling with her magic. Does not use both of her hands to do the spell. "Snow Maker...Blizzard." Her hand comes slamming down. Gray couldn't stop her in time.

"No! Angel!"

Loke grabs Angel into his arms and leaps up into the air. "Ice Maker Shield. A half dome protects, Veronica. The aggression of her magic shown no mercy as a blanket of snowflakes came down. Kevin helps his wife from the snow around her. Stands her up to shake off snow from her clothes.

"Veronica, are you OK?"

"Leave me alone." Pushes her husband away from her.

"Where is she? She will pay for this."

Gray comes up to them. "You have been warn by the Guild and our Master. Don't get close. Just go home."

"Not going to happen now boy." Kevin says. "She is dangerous. We will have her locked up. That child will be ours."

Gray, punches Kevin. "I will prevent you from doing so." Veronica picks up her husband and walks away. Knowing they can't do anything.

Gray goes and finds Loke. They are sitting at bench at the far corner of the park. Loke, waves for Gray to come over quickly. He catches his breath when he gets near. "How is she?"

Loke shakes his head. Gray, sees that she is emotionless again and staring ahead. Her eyes have not return to a regular brown. There was no snow falling. It frightened him to see Angel like this.

"Is she also in distressed, Loke?"

"Yes, I felt her uneasiness as she was working her magic. She created that cloud, knowing that they would come. She had plan this Gray."

"How do I bring her around?"

"What did you do last time in the magic vortex?"

"I kissed her."

The orange headed mage smiles. "It wouldn't hurt to try again. Angel needs to snap out of it. I will let the others know." Loke heads back to the Guild.

Gray, kneels in front if her. "Angel!." He takes her hand and brushes kisses on her hand. Gets up and sits on the bench next to her. He turns her head with his hand.

"You are making me worry, for the both of you. My love." Slowly leans in and kisses with intensity. Soon he feels her kissing him back. Eyes flutter being alerted to the devotion to the kiss. She closes her eyes. Tears start to fall from them.

He stops the kiss and wipes them away. "Angel, I am here."

"Gray...I...I am sorry." She opens her eyes again and look into his orbs.

"Angel, Your eyes. You need to calm down. Do it for me and this little one." He puts her head on his chest, rubs her back. Putting his free hand on her stomach. She covers his with one of her own.

"Take a few deep breaths for me." He hears her comply. "Good, keep doing that"

Sees Wendy and Carla making there way over. Lands near the bench, runs up to them. "Loke told me to come." Starts using her Magic to help Angel to settle down.

"Your magic is comforting Wendy, Thanks"

"Not at all. Your eyes Angel. Is this what your brother told me happens when you use your magic."

"Yes, My master who taught me snow magic at very young age. His eyes changed too. But not Hazel more of a pure white."

"Interesting, You must tell me more later, OK?"

"I will." Gray lets go of Angel. He stands up and was glad she was stable, but still concern.

"Come on. Let us go home." Lifts Angel into his arms. It was best to get her home now and not have a other thing happen.

"Gray, not this again. I am more then capable to walk back."

"I know you are, and I know you must be feeling weak. Wendy, why don't you tag along. Can you check her out more at home?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you worried about something?"

"Gray, I am fine. Wendy must have other things to do."

"Angel! Don't argue. It took you a whole month to recover from last time. You are still stress." She crosses her arms and pouts. Wendy says good bye to Carla. Allows the exceed to fly back to the Guild, they will meet up later.

Gray lays Angel down on his bed in the bedroom. Wendy is in the kitchen making something warm for her to drink. "Angel, I am worried. This isn't good for you and the baby when you use your magic. You know that when a mage gets pregnant there magic is reduce so much because the child needs it to grow."

"I know that Gray. Look at me I am eight months." Moves her hands over to display her big stomach.

He sits on the bed beside her, places both hands on her growing bump."Yeah, and soon they will make appearance. I want them healthy like you. OK?" Bends and kisses her stick out belly button.

She smiles down at him. "I understand, what you are saying. I'll try to be careful. I didn't think I would run into those two." Hits the bed with her fist.

"Angel, Stop!"

"Sorry."

Wendy comes in with some hot coco. "Here you go." The younger mage hands her a the cup.

"Thanks Wendy."

She takes a sip. "Ahhh so good. I love chocolate." She blushes, thinking of the last time with the hot drink and going forward to make love to Gray.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit." Gray exits the room and goes to the living room. Runs his hands through his hair. Things keep happening and they need to end soon. Wasn't to sure on how to go about it.

A few hours later. Wendy did her examination. Once she was done. She went back to the girls dorm. Jellal, and Mystogan where over. They had talked to Loke. They where glad to see their sister, but they where troubled as Gray was. The twins left the bedroom to let her rest. "This is the first that we have seen something like this." Mystogan rubs the back of his neck.

"Why has her eyes not change back." Jellal asking the two other mages.

"I am thinking she is keeping her guard up. Like in protection mode. After what happen today. She will use her magic again to protect not only her, but the baby."

"She says she will not, Gray. You don't believe her?" Mystogan walks over to the couch and sits down to look at the ice mage for answers.

"I don't want to disbelieve her, but she plan out what she did today."

Jellal moves over to a chair and sits. "We are mages we plan out everything in battle."

"This wasn't a battle." Gray looks at two brothers. "Wendy, says if she uses her magic more. It could cause harm for her child. I want to prevent that from happening again. With, Dan, Veronica and Kevin being out there. Who knows what they will try next. I know you want her to live with you guys. That is her right to do so. I would feel much better if she stays here."

"There is nothing available still at the moment. We would have to look into building a home. Which would cost more. It's best she stays here. Even after the baby is born? I am still not keen on you two together. If this this how we keep her safe so be it."

Both brothers get up from their seating places. "Thanks Gray. For looking out for her." Mystogan, puts a hand on the ice mage shoulder. "We are forever indebted to you. Will, we must go. We both have a mission to head out for in the morning."

They both check on Angel once more. She was awake and looking at the book of baby names. "We are going now, Sister. You take it easy. See you in a few days." Jellal gives Angel a hug, Mystogan kisses her forehead.

"I hope to have a name picked out by then."

"We will be happy to hear it." The younger twin smiles down at her. They head out and go back to the dorms as well.

Gray heads back into the bedroom. "Have you found any names you liked?"

"No, not yet. Like I told Loke, it's going to be hard to choose. There is over a hundred names, and with different meanings. How am I to know. What if the baby hates his name. What if people make fun of it. Or pronounce it wrong. What if it's a too girly a name."

"Hey, take a easy." Removes the book away from her. "You had to much going on today, time to rest. You can look at the book later." Puts down the book on the bedside table.

"Gray!"

She goes to reaches for it. He takes her hand and places it on him. "Focus on us right now."

Kisses her on the lips and gives her seductive look. "We could continue what we were doing this morning."

He kisses her neck and hears her moan. Gray continues pleasuring, reaches under her shirt and unclasp the front of her bra. Hands cup her breast and massages. Then his fingers plays with her nipple. Gives it a small tug. She moans into his ear. "I think you have my attention." Sucks on his earlobe making him go hard very quickly. They kiss each other as they take off each other clothes. They make love and get tangle in arms and legs.

Gray left the bed, when he knew Angel was sleeping soundly. Even making love didn't turn her eyes back. Thought there was a chance. But if this how she is going to be protecting herself from harm. He had to be ready himself, not have her to loose control. Today prove that when she used her magic against Veronica. He didn't get her in time when she called out Snow Blizzard. It was one of her strongest spells, but it wasn't at full power as he has seen it in the past. When she came on a mission with team Natsu or the one she use on him all those months ago. Avalanche is a powerful one too, but she didn't go out. He fear that she could and well. He knew he can't keep her held up in the house. He needed to tell the team.

In the other part of town. Dan meet up with his parents. They were planing on their operation to require the snow mage and deal with her once for her all. There plan was going to transpire soon. They needed her to be alone. With no other mages around her. Dan was the only one in his family that could use Magic. He had the strength and the reflexes to take on Fairy Tail Mages. He was looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Natsu was around the table at the Guild. Everyone was back home from a Mission a few days later. He, told them what happen and how worried he was of Angel. He wanted help, needed a plan. Lucy started the conversation. "You think they are going to come after Angel here soon, you believe?"

"I have my hutches, I want to be prepare in case anyways. Dan can use magic, his folks can't. Angel, told me that and he is a very skill mage."

"Is he part of any Guild, maybe we can get a hold of them and tell them?" Erza said.

"Unfortunately, no. He doesn't need the money. He is rich, like his parents. Veronica and Kevin only have the one child. Kevin is a business man so he invests in Capital. He, has grown up with a sliver spoon in his mouth. Angel had try to fight him off one time with use of her magic, but she is smaller then most mages and he has the strength she lacks. Plus he put fear into his actions. The way he had spoken to her in the past diminish her. Made her feel small. Look at the way Veronica is. I bet she grew up the same way. So the pattern is continuing with Dan." Gray looks around the table.

"Lets go after him then." Natsu says. "He can't hurt one of our own. I am ready to pound his face in."

"Natsu, that is why we need a plan. If something goes wrong. We would be putting Angel in more risk then need be." Lucy intersected. Natsu, puts his elbows on the table and puts his face into one of his hands.

"So what is the plan?"

Gray gives a detail idea of what he had come up with. Erza makes some reversions to it. There was some weak holes in it. The team will be in consent communication with one other in the days to come. Instead of one person watching over Angel. There will be two. So one mage will not be taken out to quickly. Laxus and Gajeel was over hearing the plan at their tables. They both came over and wanted to help. The team was glad of the help from the other dragon slayers. they need strength in numbers. Gray also, had given his plan to her brothers too. They where in support of it. They will be here in a flash if something did end up going down. They did not plan on going on any missions until there niece or nephew was born.

They all had talked in length about what they each felt needed to be acceptable in success in the plan. Angel, was back at Gray's, but he made sure she wasn't alone. Loke and Levy where with her. Loke, would be able to zip back to Lucy using the gate way between the two worlds if the need arises. They ended the meeting, with catching up later at different time.

At Gray's, Angel had made lunch for the three of them. Gray told her of some of his plan. He didn't want her to get to much involve with it. This was to protect her and her unborn and was glad for his help. She didn't want everyone to be put in danger for her sake because she could take care of herself. Gray out right refuse her to do anything of the sort. He had to make her promise not do a thing. She was still being guarded. He knew how stubborn she can be.

"Here you guys go. Some chicken salad, chips and soda. I make some more if you like."

"Thanks Angel you didn't need to this. I was more then happy to cook something for you. You must be getting tried of standing." Levy sits down at the kitchen table with Loke following.

"I can't lay in bed all day. Now please eat." All three of them filled up the plates. The girls talk about baby clothes. Poor, Loke had to listen to it all. He didn't mind at all. Just sat there eating and interjected when it felt necessary.

Angel had show them the spare room after lunch. "Gray said it could be the nursery. My brother's wanted me to stay here until after the baby came. So we have started to get things ready. It took him a day to paint the room pink and blue. I wanted a more neutral colour, but he wanted it to do it this way." "

He is being so caring and thoughtful, Angel." Levy looked around the room.

"Yeah, he has order a crib it will be arriving soon maybe today or tomorrow."

"Oh that is so great." Levy was in glee and smlies at her.

There was a knock at the door. "That must be the company that is bringing over the crib. I'll just go and answer it." Angel, heads down the stairs.

Loke starts to have a uneasy feeling. Rushes over to the stairs. "Angel don't open the door." It was too late. As soon as Angel opens it up. There is a flash of light and smoke. Blinded by the light and shuts her eyes. A hand covers her mouth and breaths in chloroform from a cloth. She goes limp and is being carry away. Levy was in the nursery room when light blinded Loke. She sees Dan taking Angel away. Running down the stairs and goes outside. She is being put into a car that uses magic. It speeds off down the road. Levy couldn't stop the car with her script magic she didn't want to harm Angel in anyway. She goes back inside. "Loke we have to contact the rest."

"I know, I'll leave now. You stay here" Loke leaves in a flash of light.

Team Natsu was still at the Guild, along with Laxus and Gajeel. A flash of light appears beside Lucy. Everyone sees the flash. "What is wrong Loke?" Lucy looks at him with concern.

Loke goes over to Gray. He gets a sicking feeling in his stomach. "Angel is gone. Dan has taken her. She thought she was opening up the door for someone bringing in a crib. I tried to warn her, but it happen so fast. Gray, he used chloroform to knock her out."

Gray slams the table with is fist. "Dammit, they worked fast. OK, lets get to the house. Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel. Use your noise to get Angel scent, because he can mask his. Loke go back to Levy. Lucy, go get Jellal and Mystogan. Erza, quickly tell Gramps. This is going to end NOW!

They started running to Gray's house. Loke leaves in flash again. He gets back to house. "They are all coming, Levy."

"I can't believe she is taken. How could this have happen. We were right here."

"Don't blame yourself Levy, they were probably waiting for there chance. We can never predict what will really can happen in solutions to these."

The team arrives as fast as they can. The dragon slayers sniff Angel scent. "This way." Natsu says. Everyone follows.

"Gray, I am sorry. Angel was showing us the nursery and the next she is gone."

"I am not blaming you Levy. We just have to get her back. She has to be safe, back in my arms. She can loose control. I am not prepare for that. I love her to much."

Everyone turns and hears what he said. "Lets get her back then." Iron Dragon says.

In abandon building. Three people surround Angel who laid on a table on the second floor. "I have the drug, we can induce labour at any time." Veronica holds up the vile.

"Perfect mother I know I could count on you." He kisses her cheek.

"Once, the child is born do what you wish with her son. We will take the baby back home with us. Come later when everything is settle down." Veronica, gets a needle and sucks up some of the drug from the vile. Goes over to the table and was about to put the drug into Angel arm. When the snow mage eyes open. Showing a very intense Hazel colour. The room starts to get cold very fast, unlike before it was gradual. Sits right up and looks at Veronica. With wave of her hand a gust of snow crushes Veronica into a wall.

"You, bitch." Kevin goes after Angel. He raises his arm and was aiming to hit her. A other gust of snow hits him in the back and lays him down on the floor. Angel, moves off the table. Dan was in his armour. With his shield and sword.

"You can't beat me, We have played this game before remember. I can take you on and take you down. You will be beaten to a pulp just like last time. Are you OK with harming our child."

Angel, laughs. "This child isn't yours. You lost that right when you rape me. I will never give it up!"

Her magic starts to swirl and raises her arm to leashes out snow from her hand. It hits Dan at the side. He is being pushed but he defends it off. "Is that all you got."

"I am just starting."

Outside of the building. Dark clouds start to form above. Natsu stops to look up. "What is wrong, Natsu?" Erza ask.

"Look at that building. Angel is in there."

"Are you sure? Flame brain."

"Natsu is correct, her scent takes us there." Laxus said. Gray looks towards the building.

He can tell that it's Angel Magic. "Crap, she is already losing control. We must hurry." All the mages pick up their speed. Gray hopes he can make it in time before something serious occurs.

Back in the building. Dan has taken to attack Angel. Able to punch her in the face. Even try to go after her stomach. At this point he didn't care anymore. Wanted her broken. Angel magic increases and was putting her life at risk. She knew part of her needed to stop. Promise Gray not to use her magic, but she would be in more trouble if she didn't. Puts both of her fist and palm together. Snow Maker Avalanche. A wave of snow protects her from a other attack from Dan. Sending him backwards. Braces himself from the impact. Then uses his sword to send a wave of his magic back at her. The wave was faster, it hits her in the stomach.

He laughs. "I got ya now." Angel bends over from the pain of the attack. She knew he was strong, but wasn't going to give up. Tries to stand back up. He was quicker in his advances and grabs her by the throat. He takes her over to the stairs, starts to squeezes the air out of her.

The building doors are kick open by Natsu and Gray, they all run in. Natsu had flames in his hands. Laxus hand sparks of lighting come off him. Gajeel had turn his body into iron dragon slayer mode. Everyone was ready for a fight. Gray sees Angel being choke. "Let her go and fight me your sick bastard. Ice maker Bow and Arrows." He called forth.

"She is not going anywhere. Who will want her now. I have had her so many times." Brings her face to his and licks her cheek. Gray growls not liking to see her being touched by him. "I was the one that got her pregnant, that kid has my blood." Uses his other hand to touch her stomach.

"Don't touch you dare touch her. Gray shouts. Dan laughs again to see how he got him all riled up.

Gray sees Angel putting her fist together. "Angel don't, You can't." Moves her hands to Dan's arms. Trying to release his grip.

"Angel, I will save you." He aims the bow. "Natsu get ready." Natsu prepares what Gray is about to do. He shoots the the arrow and it hits his armour and it bounces off.

"It didn't work." Angel struggles to breath. On the floor behind Dan and Angel. Veronica stirs awake and is able to stands up, she reaches for a sharp iron metal that is on the floor. Angel doesn't see Veronica come towards her. With what strength she has left. Angel, puts her fist together. Hears Gray yell at her. "Stop!." She tries to get the spell out of her mouth.

"Snow...ma..maker...Kn..knife." A knife is form in her hands. She puts it through his neck where there is nothing protecting him. He struggles and takes Angel and throws her back. Veronica sees Angel body coming at her. They crash into one other. The iron piece goes into snow mage side. Veronica pushes Angel towards the stairs, rolls down all the way to the bottom. The dragon slayers leap up to the second floor and surround Dan and Veronica.

Gray runs over to Angel. He takes her into arms. "Angel, It's going to be okay." He sees blood coming from her side. "Oh no, she is bleeding out. We need to get her to Porlyusica." Picks up Angel into his arms.

Runs out of the building with Loke and Erza help to put her into the car. Erza sits in the front and uses her magic to work the car. Loke tells them he will go ahead and bring her to the Guild. Leaves in a other flash.

Erza speeds through town trying to get back faster. Gray holds Angel tightly. "Angel, hang on. We will get you help." It feels like forever before they arrive back at the Guild. Erza opens the Guild doors from jumping out of the car. Ushers Gray in while carrying Amber.

Jellal and Mystogan watched as their sister is taken in the back room. Porlyusica was already there by Loke gate. He places her down on a table in the clean room that was already prepare. Stands back and looks at her face. "She is so pale compare to before."

"Get out, I don't need a distraction" The older women kicks him out the room. She starts talking to Wendy.

Gray goes back to the main hall. Everyone looks at him for what happen. Tells them all that went down. Gramps, comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We will take it from here. I have already informed the Magic counsel. They will handle those three. Don't lose hope, Gray." Gray was worried, both of them had to be OK. There was so much blood.

It was a long few hours before the back doors open. Everyone was waiting anxiously. The rest of the group had come back. Laxus informed everyone that the magic counsel guards had come to take the three into custody. Gray couldn't stop pacing. Lucy try telling him that it was going to be ok. He didn't want to hear it, only to have Angel and his arms, both of them in his arms. He wanted to feel the baby kick. To say those three words he had yet to say to her.

The back doors slowly open. Wendy and Porlysuica come out. Gray looks over and sees them and he approaches with the twins. "How is she?" Gray asks.

"She is holding her own for now. But she is still very weak." There was a sigh of relief from all.

"What about the baby?" Gray looks at the old women.

"I am sorry to say, the baby suffer to much trauma. The baby is in respiratory distress. Has only a few hours left. There is nothing I can do." Wendy steps forward in her arms she had the baby cradle in a blanket. Tears streaming down her eyes.

Gray walk over to Wendy. "Can I hold her?" Wendy hands the baby over. Gray gently brings her over to her Uncles and tells the Guild.

"This is Elle." Gray passes her to Jellal, sits down with her. "Hello little one. I am your Uncle." Kisses her forehead. Then passes her to Mystogan, he does the same thing. Gray goes over to the wall and hits it with his fist. Everyone stares at him knowing there is nothing he can do.

Elle, gets pass around to everyone in the Guild. This was their new family member. It hurt everyone that she wasn't going to be around for much longer. Lucy was crying in Natsu arms. Erza was consoling Jellal. Mystogan was being hugged by Mira. Even the strongest male members where dishearten. Gray asked to be with Angel. When he went into the room. He kisses her right eye. Where Dan had punch her. Her eye was seal shut. The swelling wouldn't be down for days.

He holds her hand and waits for her to wake up. Wanted to be one to tell her, should of gotten to her sooner. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault. If Dan was capture sooner. Elle, would be coming next month, instead of now. He wanted to be there with her while she gave birth. Bring them both of them home. To share their lives with him. He had ask Levy and Gajeel to go back to his house to get clothes for Angel and a baby outfit for Elle.

Hours continue to pass. Elle was still holding on. They believe she was waiting for Angel to awake up. Lucy had Elle in her arms. After Levy came back with a outfit for her. A pink onise with a bunny on it. Lucy took a pic of Elle in her outfit. She wanted Angel to have a pic of her. To keep it close to her. For the days to come.

It was after midnight that Angel started to move in the bed. Gray was by her side in a instant. Slowly open her one good eye were brown once more. She looks over at Gray. "Hey you. You finally woke up sleepy head."

"Gray..."

"Shhh Angel, there is something I have to tell you."

Angel felt her stomach. She looks at him. "Where is my baby, Gray?"

He knew this wasn't going to be easy, and takes her hand. "Angel, you had a girl."

"Elle, is here. Where is she?" She tries to get up.

"Stay here, you can't move yet. Don't want the stitches to rip open."

"Gray, I want Elle bring her to me."

"Angel." He holds her hand tighter. "When Elle came out. There was a lot of trauma. Porlyusica said, it was respiratory distress."

He holds back his tears. "She isn't going to make it."

Angel starts crying. "Gray where is she. I want her in my arms. Bring her to me."

"OK, I'll go get her." He walks into the front hall.

"She is awake, she wants Elle." Lucy comes over with her to place her into Gray's arms. Heads back into the room. Angel reaches out for her.

He places her into Angel arms. "Oh my baby." Kisses her forehead. Unwraps her from her blanket. "Lets see you." Counts her toes and fingers."You're all here. She is perfect." Lays her on her chest and rubs Elle back. Starts singing her a lullaby.

Gray was going to give them some time together. Waks over to the door to wait with the others. "Stay, Gray. She needs you too."

He comes and lies down with them. He lays Angel on him, as she holds Elle. "I have my two favourite people in my arms." He kiss Angel cheek.

Elle, took her last breath in the morning. Angel, told her she loved her so much. Thanked her for being in her life. Gray, kissed her cheeks, said he loved her like she was his own. They place her in a little box and change her clothes into a blue dress. The funeral was going to be held in few days time. When Angel was able to move around.

Gray stay next to her Angel. He was worried that her grief would cause harm to herself. He didnt want her to cut her wrists. Since she arrived from Clover she never tempted to do it. It was probably cause more by Dan and not having anyone there in Clover to support her. She had her family here, all of Fairy Tail. He was been so close to her since she arrived. She wasn't alone no more.

Guild members would take turns coming into the room to pay their respects. Her brother's stay with her for a bit. So Gray could get cleaned up. She broke down and cried on the oldest sibling. Jellal, hold her tight. Telling her it was all going to be alright. They both offer her comfort. Mystogan told her that their mother would have loved that her grandchild was name after her. Cried so much, that she fallen a sleep on Jellal shoulder. He gently laid her down. The twins both kiss her goodnight. Left the room.

When Gray came back from taking a shower from home he wanted to know why no one wasn't with Angel. He was told that she had finally fallen a sleep. Gray, went into the room. He laid down next to her. Wrap his arms around her. His mouth was close to her ear. Yes she was sleeping but he needed to tell her. So he said the words. "I love you." Watch her sleep for awhile. Eventually falling a sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The weeks after the passing was hard on everyone. Angel had her good and bad days. Blamed herself. If she hadn't use her magic, been sent flying back and get stabbed by Veronica and going down the stairs. Her baby was gone, by her one action. She didn't listen to Gray.

Gray, came home with Natsu and Lucy one day. They wanted to see Angel. She hadn't been out of the house much. So people came to visit her. Would make small talk, but that was about it. They wanted to cheer her up somehow. They knew it was time that she need to get back to her own self. Death, wasn't something a person can get over in just a day. Grief was a hard testament on anyone's heart. It would tear you down, leave you broken.

Gray called out to Angel. "Angel, I am back. You have visitors." When there was no response. He went to search her out in the house. Angel wasn't in the kitchen or the bedrooms. The living room was at the top of the stairs so it would be hard to miss seeing her there. He was going to check at the back of the house. When Natsu started sniffing the air. He went over to the bathroom.

"Natsu?" Lucy wonder why he was sniffing.

"Blood, I smell Blood."

Gray ran to the bathroom. He tried to turn the knob. "Angel hunny. Open the door. Angel!"

When there was no response Gray, kicks open the bathroom door. On the floor there laid Angel. There was blood going down her left arm. She had it wrap up in a towel. "Angel, Why?" He kneels down, picks her up and carries her over to the bed.

"Lucy, go get Wendy Please." She heads out. Gray change the towel and still put pressure on her wrist and use his magic to help slow down the blood. She was suffering so much. Depression had set in. He didn't see it. Natsu looked at Angel. He felt the need to say something.

"We all care for you Angel. Lean on us some more. Don't shut yourself out. Your life is to important to give up to hurt yourself. Your brothers would be sad. Gray and the rest of us would be sad. Elle, wouldn't want you to do that."

Angel breaks down crying. "I miss her so much." Natsu leaves the room. He waits in the living room.

"Angel, look at me."

She turns her eyes to Gray. "Don't ever do this again. I wouldn't want you to leave me." He rubs her cheek and kisses her lips.

"Wendy will be here soon. We will talk more about this later." He lays on the other side of her and holds her close.

Wendy was healing her wrist. Gray was in the living room with Lucy and Natsu. "Why did she do it?"

Lucy looks at Gray and shrugs her shoulders "I don't know. The lost of Elle hit her more then we realize."

"I didn't see her act any different then before. She was hiding her pain from me. From all of us. I don't know what to do. I hope for her sake and us she doesn't think of doing it again."

"She did had a towel to cover her cut, Gray. She knew what she was doing. Her brother's told us she used to do this when she was younger. Then when she started to date Dan, she started again. Maybe, hurt and pain are the trigger?." Lucy crosses her arms as she talked.

"She made need some professional help? Did she get any in the past. Because how did she stop when she was younger until now. The pink fire mage said.

Gray was not to sure what to do. "We would have to ask the twins. They would know more on this, then me." He put his hand through his hair. "She is blaming herself for Elle death, it has to be it."

"She was trying to save herself to get away from that awful person."

"I know that, Lucy. My Ice magic arrows didn't work. It bounce right off him. If I had struck, where she had knife him in the neck. Then Elle would be here now. I am also to blame."

"No!" Natsu shouted at Gray. "You both can't blame yourselves. It happens, just like leafs falling off a tree. You can't blame the wind for the leafs to break away from the branches. Life can be cruel at times. But we rise above that. To make us grow stronger. Angel, may not feel this way now. Our strength in her and will help her through this tragic time."

"Wow, Pryro that is really insightful. Did you grab a few new brain cells."

"Want to take this outside, Popsicle."

Lucy pushes them apart and hit both of them over the head. "My word you two. You want to have a fight now. I don't think Angel would care for that"

"Sorry Lucy." They both said.

The young wind mage comes out of the room . "Her wrist is all healed. It will be sore for a bit. I hope she will be OK."

"Thanks Wendy. I know Angel is grateful for your help." Gray pats her on the head. "Why don't you guys head out now. I want to talk to Angel for a bit."

All three head to door. "If you need us Gray just call." Lucy and Nastu waves bye.

"Will do. Thanks again." He watches them leave.

Angel comes out of the bedroom. She hears the door close. Looks at Gray and quickly turns around to head back to the room. Strong arms circle around her, he pulls her to his chest. Feels the cold from his body, can tell his temperament from how his body regulates his magic flow. He was mad at her, really mad. "We need to talk." He says into her ear.

She shakes her head no. "Well to bad we are going have this conversation, wither you like it or not."

He turns her around. She looks down at the carpet. "Look at me."

She again shakes her no. "Angel, my love."

He lifts up her chin with his index finger. "Please. we need to. I need to know what is going on here?" Points to her heart. He wipes the tears from her eyes as they started to appear.

"I...I can't."

"You can't what?"

She walks around him. "Gray, you don't understand."

"Make me understand. I want to know what is going on with you. You have never cut yourself since you came here." She looks away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Or have you? Have you been cutting yourself more then now?"

Angel doesn't answer him. "Angel!"

Scrunches up her body from his loud voice. Nods her head. "For how long?" He comes closer to her and she steps back. "Angel, don't be stubborn."

"Since, Dan rape me in the men's bathroom."

Gray is in shock. "For all those months. While you were pregnant. You could have died, Angel. I don't believe this. I have watch you so closely. How did you do it and when?" He frowns and crosses his arms.

"I did it when you were away on missions or when you left the house for a bit."

"How did you hide the blood? When I left the house."

"I used paper towels and just flush it down the toilet. I made sure the blade didn't go into deep. It healed faster that way." "

So when I was away on missions you where cutting yourself deeper?"

"There where a few times yes it went in deeper. But I am use to this. I have done this for so long I know what I am doing. I was in control."

"Don't rationalize this Angel. You had put your self in harms way, as well as Elle. What if I had found you dead when I came back from those missions. I would have to tell your brother's. Did you even think about the people around you. Did you think of me?"

"Gray we were not together then."

"So does that makes a difference. Compare to now. We are together right now Angel."

"Lets drop this. I don't want to continue talking about this." She starts to walk away. He grabs her and he sits on the couch and pulls her into his lap.

"We will finish this chat. If I have to put your feet in ice to make you stay put. Then I will do so." He looks at her eyes. "Angel, Why do you need to do this? I can't understand, I want to. Can you explain."

She looks at her hands in her lap.Takes in a deep breath and begins. "I inflict pain on myself, because I don't want to feel pain from all those other times I was abuse. I wanted the pain to come from here." She pulls up her sleeve. "To drain out the ugliness of what I am. To purify myself."

Gray sees the old scars. He touches her wrist. "I was young when I started. I had no one around me to help. My brother's had each other and I was always stuck. I went from home to home and the same thing happen. I was tormented in so many ways. I wasn't rape when I was younger but there where other sexual things done. I was hit quite a bit. I hated that time in my life. My family gone, I was so alone."

Wipes tears from her eyes. "When I meet up with my brothers once again. I didn't like them. They had the better life. They were two, but worked as one. I wanted them to feel the pain I had felt. Then there was Bell and Mark. They are wonderful people. They where the ones that helped. They brought me back to how I was before I was separated. They where kind, good. people" Gray brings up her wrist and kisses the scars. He lets her continue.

"When I meet Dan. I thought he would fill what I was missing. That only lasted for so long. Then he was abusing me. I started up again. For years I was fine. Didn't have the need to do it. He change that. Then I found out I was expecting and came here. I tried to stop. But knowing he was out there. I couldn't handle it. I needed a release."

"What about with me?"

"I never wanted you to find out. I knew if you did. You would be angry, like you are now. You have made me feel things I haven't felt even with Dan. You where there for me and my baby. The times I did cut. Wasn't because of you, it was because of myself and Dan. The way I love you is on a different level then the relationship had with him." Angel stops and covers her mouth.

Gray heard what she said. He lowers her hands. "Say that again?

"Wasn't because of you."

"No, after that"

"Relationship had with him." He place his hand on her cheek and makes her look at him. "Angel, say it."

"I love you."

He smiles at her feeling warm from her words. "See not so hard." He leans in and kisses softly on the lips. "I love you too." She kisses him back.

"Gray, I am sorry. I never wanted you to ever find out."

"But I did and I am glad I did. I am not liking it. Angel, you need to see someone about this."

"I know. Just don't know if it will help."

"I will be with you every step of the way. Just like I was with your pregnancy. Will you do this for me?"

"OK I'll try."

"Good. Now lets get back to this" Cups her face in his hands. "I love you, I been wanting to stay that for so long."

"I love you too. Didn't know when it was the right time say it. I guess it doesn't matter now." She looks into his eyes and kisses him first. They make out for a bit before needing air.

"I want you Angel. I know you aren't ready yet. When you are." He rubs noses with her. "It's going to last a whole night."

"Sounds good to me"

Angel, was able to find a Psychologist. That specializes in rape and abuse. She would see Dr. Patrick once a week. He was a older gentleman with kind eyes. She liked him at the first meeting and had to tell him her story. It was hard for her to share that information with someone she didn't know. He had said that what is share and spoken in his office never ventures outside. Gray would take her and walk back with her for the sessions. If he couldn't take her. One of her brothers did. They even had appointment with the Doctor to help him better understand their sister.

Angel had invited her brothers over for dinner one evening. She wanted to have a serious talk with them, Dr. Patrick thought talking about the past with them. Would help her to move on from that time in her life. Gray offer to cook the meal that night.

"The meal was very good, Gray. Thanks you."

"No problem, Mystogan. Why don't you guys go into the living room and I'll bring out some coffee." The siblings leave the table.

Gray whispers into her ear. "You will be fine. They love you. Just, like I do." He kisses her lips.

"I know, I love you too." She follows her brothers and they all sit around the furniture.

"So now we had dinner. What is it that you wanted us over for?" Jellal said to his sister. "You aren't getting married to him are ya."

"Wait what? No." She eyes Gray in the kitchen. Hoped he didn't hear that.

"I wanted to talk about when I was younger. Dr. Patrick said it would be good to get things out in the open."

"OK we are listening. Right Jellal?" Mystogan looks at his older twin.

"Right. Proceed sister."

"I know I wasn't the easiest sister to have when we were younger. I put a strain on us being a family when we found each other again. I didn't like you guys very much. I hated the fact that you were together. I was all alone. When we lost Mom and Dad. I lost both of you as well. It broke me. I was only six years old. I felt I deserved so much better. You didn't understand what I went trough. I couldn't rely on anyone. You had each other. Part of me still feels that way. I made sure to stay at arms length. When I came here to visit, I made sure to stay at a Hotel. I couldn't be around you like you wanted me too. I am sorry for the way I have acted. I love you two. I have been cutting since I have been here. I know that is not something you wanted to hear or know." Shows them her scars. You could hear both of the inhale their breath at the site. Her brothers stand up from where they were. They come over to her and hug her.

"We know you had it hard. We are sorry we didn't understand what you felt. The death of mom and dad was a great lost to all of us. Having you seprated from us. Never sit right with either us. We couldn't do anything, until we were much older. We always had you in our hearts." Mystogan hugged his sister tighter.

"As the oldest it was my responsibility to keep both of you safe. I failed at doing so. I wanted to hold on to you as tightly as I could. I know I show it to you differently. I was scared you wouldn't want us in your life anymore. You are our baby sister. We are here to support you in whatever. Don't hurt yourself any more Sis. It's not worth the pain on you. How can we know what you feel, if you don't let us in. In help repair our broken bonds. We love you so much. We hurt, just like you are hurting."

He looks at her wrist. "No more of that please, OK?"

"Its going to be hard. I can't promise that I will not slip up." Gray comes in with the coffee and puts it down on a small living room table.

"The road to recovering is going to be a long. This is the first step. I am sorry brothers."

"You don't need to say sorry. Just know you can come to us for anything. We are here." She gets hugged by Jellal once more. They sit around drinking some coffee and talking some more. Angel felt better about haveing this discussion with her brothers. They knew she was in pain and will offer her their support. She knew she had Gray's.

When Angel was finished in the bathroom and she walked into bedroom and sees Gray reading a book. Climbs on top of the bed. Crawls over to him and straddles her legs on either side of him. She takes a peek at the book. "Good read?"

"Yes not bad at all. I can let you read it after I am done." The mage starts to rub her hands on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing.." She grins.

"I think You're up to something." She takes the book from him. Puts it on the night stand.

"What could I possibly be doing."

"Something you shouldn't be. You aren't ready."

Puts her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe I am."

Leans in and sucks on his earlobe. He bites his lip from moaning. "Angel, we can't."

"Yeah we can." Her hand goes down to his pj bottoms and rubs at his area. "I can turn you on to get you in the mood."

"Sweetie, More time has to past." He takes her and rolls her onto her back. "I so want too. We can wait for a bit. I don't want you pregnant. If we do it now you can easy conceive." She looks at him and frowns. He lets go of her. "Just go to sleep."

"I can take something so I don't get pregnant. There are things call birth control. There are condoms for you"

"I know Angel. Don't want to run the risk."

"Wait you don't want to have kids?" Sits up and turns to look at him.

"Of course I do. We haven't talked about that yet. I would be more then trilled to have as many kids as possible. Not right now."

"Will my mood is gone now." She gets out of bed and takes her pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch."

Slams the bedroom door, causing the photo frames to shake. "Angel!"

"Leave me alone!"

"How did it turn out like this." Gray stares at the door. He gets out of bed and heads out of the bedroom.

She was making up the couch. Gray gets behind her. "Angel, come back"

"I said leave me alone."

"Grrrr you drive me nuts you know that." Sweeps her up into his arms. Angel gives out a little yelp. He takes her back to his bed.

"There are other ways to show love." He kisses her. He rubs his hands up and down her body and lefts up her nightgown. He kisses a nipple and takes it into his mouth licks around the nipple. His hand goes inside her underwear and rubs at her clit with his hand. Hears her to start moan. He to gets aroused aswell. Doesn't want to go any further then what he is planing. Keeps sucking her nipple.

Then moves to her entrance. He rubs a finger around her opening. Making her to start to feel wet. Brings his fingers to his lips and licks. "You taste good." He puts two fingers in her moves them around. Wish it was his hard penis going in there and making her cum. Was trying to hold back. Her moans continue to play havoc on him. "Angel, enjoy this moment. I am doing this for you." Works his fingers in and out. He puts his thumb on her clit rolling it around. Angel arches back.

"Gray...please."

"Angel not yet." Sucks the other nipple, playing with it and twirling the nub with his tongue. He puts three fingers into her.

"You are so wet my love. I want to hear you more, I want to hear you cum by my hands."

He kisses her. Puts her arms around his neck and looks at him. The way she looks and parts her lips. Almost undoes him in. "You are my temptress."

He keeps working his fingers in and out. "Go faster, Gray. My love" Pumps his fingers to keep going and moves from his spot next to her. Gets lower and sees the wetness from her opening. With his tongue he licks it up. She gasp at the feel of his tongue in her. He knew she was ready at her peek. Would only take a sec for her to cum. He sucks on her clit. Licking and rolling with his tongue.

She calls out him name. "Gray...Oh, Gray. Oh yes!" Her toes start to curl. Her head goes back and forth and her hands grip the sheets. Licks at her lips again and puts his tongue inside her pussy. His fingers rub her clit again. He stops and looks at her. "Don't stop Gray almost there." He smiles. Then goes back down to put his fingers back in and licks her clit. She bucks up with her hips and calls out his name loud. "GRAY!" Climaxes and comes back down. Lays there breathless.

He licks up her juices feeling the wave of the organism. Moves back up and kisses her again. Sharing in her taste of her. He lies beside her and pulls her close to him. "Feel better?"

"Uh huh"

"Good." He would be having a cold shower here soon.

"I love you. Don't forget that. Just understand for right now. We have to wait." She nods.

"I will let you get clean up." She heads for the bathroom. He lays there and puts his arm on top of his eyes.

"That was close." Thinks about her having his kids, smiles to himself. "One day." Had to wait for her recovery. Not just the mental issues but her body from being pregnant with Elle. He knows his future is with her. Has waited this long, for someone to come into his life. Now has found that someone, found her. There will be a day he will propose marriage. He had heard what Jellal said earlier. Would probably need the brothers blessing. "I can't wait for that day."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Time skip_**,

**_Almost a year and half goes by. Angel had to testify in Court and see Dan once more. Had to relive those days again. By telling the judge and jury what happen. What happen to Elle. Dan found out in court about her death. The look on his face was one of remorse. He wanted to talk to her in private trying to tell her he was sorry. She never wanted to see him again. Gray was right beside her during the ordeal. Once he was sentence. Felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. He was place behind bars. As for his parents. They had reduce sentence and they where able to walk free. But they never came near her._**

**_Angel was at home. Gray was away on a mission. Things where going good between them. They had their little spats, but they love each other more with each passing day. Her bonds with her brother grew. She didn't need to see Dr. Patrick as much. Had the support she needed to get back to who she was. The snow mage was looking at the calendar. It was the adversary of her parents death coming up. Wanted to go back to her home town for a few days. To do it while Gray was away and wanted some time to be alone and reflect on them. A letter was left on the table for Gray. Didn't want him to worry. Told her brothers where she was going. They wanted to go with her, but said no. Also told them that Gray knew. Which was a lie._**

**_Closed the_****_ door and made her way to the train station. It was about days journey. So she left early that morning for a trip to Creston. The scenery was amazing and looking at the mountains made her remember the time she was small. Felt that going back to her home town was the last thing she needed to do. She knew Gray was waiting for her. She wanted to be in his life always. So by doing this one small part on her own. Seal her future._**

**_Checked_****_ into a Inn. Rested for the next day. It was going to be a long day. Looking around, seeing the old house. Memories where going to flood back. She will visit their graves. Maybe she will see someone who remember her and her brothers. The day was going to be filled with wonders._**

**_Gray came home and was tried from his mission and just needed to wrap Angel in his arms. He walked into the house and called out he was home. Usually she would come running. Sometimes when he was tired they would make love right there or carry her to the bedroom. She was on birth control potion that Wendy had made. It would last about six months. He walked up the stairs, thought she was home. Came home a day early from his mission. Had something special planed. Now that she wasn't here, that means she was probably out. He notice a letter on the table that read his name. His heart stop for a moment. He reached for the letter and open it up._**

**_Dear Love,_**

**_You are probably wondering where I am. Don't worry I am safe. My brothers know where I am. I have decided to go back to my home town for a bit. I wanted to feel my mom and dad again. There death adversary is coming up. I haven't been back here since I left. I wanted to have a final goodbye. So wait for my return, alright. I want to do this on my own._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Angel._**

**_Gray puts the letter in his pocket. He heads out of the house. Went straight to her brothers. The first place he checked was the Guild. Saw Mystogan eating at the table. Comes and sits across from him. "Hey Gray what is up?"_**

**_"Your sister. Where is she?" Mystogan gave him a strange look. "She went to Creston. You knew that. Why ask?"_**

**_He shows him the letter. "She said that she told you. I am sorry she lied to you, Gray. She will be back."_**

**_"How long does it take to travel there."_**

**_"A days journey, it's down south. What are you going to do?"_**

**_"Going after her of course. Give her support and also something else."_**

**_Mystogan was curious to know. "Something else?"_**

**_"When I was on my mission I found this."_**

S**_hows it the younger twin. "Gray, she is going to love it. Have you talked to my brother?" _**

**_I have a few weeks ago. We talked it out and he is ok with it"_**

**_"I am happy for the both of you, good luck."_**

**_"I need sleep. The trains have stop now. I'll head out tomorrow." He leaves and goes back home. Showers and washes his clothes and pack his bags again for tomorrow._**

**_"Don't know what I am going to do with you, My Angel." He puts his gift into the bag._**

**_Angel is at the grave site of her parents the folliwing day. "Hello Mom and Dad. Sorry I haven't come and see you." Places flowers on their graves. "I miss you two so much. Life hasn't been easy with out you. I don't remember what you look like anymore or your voices. You left when I was so small." She Sobs._**

**_" I have treated my brothers poorly. I have lived in scary places. I ended up hurting myself. Got involved with a guy who hit me. Had a baby, I hope you have her in your arms Mom. Her name Elle, a sweet perious baby. I have fallen in love with a Ice mage. He has been there for me, been my rock, my strength. He is going to get mad when I get back. I think you will like him. I wanted to come alone. If I had told him. I knew he would make the trip with me._**"

"**_Forgot to mention I am now a part of a Guild. Fairy Tail is wonderful. Here is my mark. It's in the same place as Gray's. That is his name. The man I love. I have gone on some missions myself. We are one big huge family. We look after one other and we never ever give up. Even when everything seams so down. I have learn to shed my old self. To put the past behind me. I know both of you would be displease I was cutting myself. I don't do that anymore. The pain doesn't hurt as much. I can live with that. I love you both so much. I hope to be back again. Take care._**"

**_She brings her fingers to her lips to kiss the graves. Stands up and makes her way out of the grave yard and heads to the Inn. It was still late afternoon she was starting to get hungry. She enter the Inn and makes her way to her room. Unlocking the door and sees the man she thought wouldn't come. He was leaning and looking out the veranda doors. She closes the door behind her. "Gray..."_**

**_He advances and she backs up. He slams a kiss on her lips and holds her up against the door. "Don't every do that again!"_**

**_She knew he was mad. Lifts her up and lays her down on the bed. His kisses where hungry and gentle. They make love. for the next couple of hours. He had missed her so much and hated that she left. He was going to show her with his love never to leave him again. They fall a sleep afterwards._**

**_He wakes up and looks at her later. Was happy and can't wait to ask her. Carefully got out of the bed and went over to his bag, took out the gift. Opens up a small box with a ring inside. The gem was ocean blue and it would fit her finger perfectly. Goes back to the bed and slips the ring on to her finger. He was going to ask her tomorrow. He kisses her lips and falls back asleep._**

**_In the morning. The sun was streaming through the window. Shining light onto the bed. Gray has been awake for a bit. He wanted to watch her wake up and see the expression on her face and ask her. She was his world. He wanted every day to be filled with love and passion. He wanted a future with her. He wanted kids. This step was right one to take. Watches as she stenches out and she rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. Frowns as she felt something on her finger held it up above her. "Oh my its so pretty. Gray..." Looks at him. He smiles_** **_down at her._**

**_"Angel, I have loved you for so long. I don't know when I fill in love with you. It could have been the first time I saw you. It could have been when you step off the train. You looked so beautiful. My love for you is endless. It grows strong each day. I want you until our dying breath. I want kids with you. I want a life with you. Will you marry me?"_**

**_Her hand reaches and touches his cheek. "Yes, my answer is Yes. I love you so much. You have supported me and been there for me in my darkness of days. You help turn my life around. I can never repay you for that. I will tell you ever single day how much I love you. You belong to me."_**

**_They wrap each other in there arms. They make love until the next day. Never leaving the room. They where so happy and they completed each other. There future looked bright and fill with love._**

**_They had the Wedding seven months after that. It was amazing day. Angel had Lucy as her maid of honour and Gray had Natsu as his best man. They ask Gramps to marry them. He was thrilled for the two. Jellal, was dating Erza. Mystogan had his arm around Mirajane. Everyone else from the Guild was there. Lyon also attend and so did Rogue and Sting. It was a happy occasion. After they kiss and walk back down the aisle. They head for the dinner reception. There was music playing, lots of food. Angel told Gray she had a surprise for him later. She told him to watch out for hints. He was curious as to what it was. So he keep his eyes and ears open. The wedding went into the night. They party and dance. Natsu almost ate all the food._**

**_They said there goodbyes and went down to the where they were boarding a cruise ship. It was for 14 days, it took them up along the coast and back down again. It was there honeymoon. The room they had booked was big, being that it was the honeymoon suite. They could stay in room for the remainder of the trip and order in or they could venture out. He carried her over through the door. "You haven't told me my surprise yet Angel."_**

**_"I haven't? Did you figure it out yet?"_**

**_"No, can you give me a hint."_**

**_"Nuh uh. I'll give you until tomorrow." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. "Make love to me."_**

**_"Can't say no to that."_**

**_The next morning. They order room service. They ate on their deck in their view was the open ocean. The view was something else. Ocean breeze filled their lungs with freshness. They both couldn't get enough. They where standing at the rail looking out. Gray had her in his arms. Angel remove herself from him. "I am going to be sick. She runs for the bathroom._**

**_"Oh No, Angel don't tell me you get sea sick. If we had known we could have gone someplace else."_**

**_"It's not that..." He couldn't make out what she said. The cruse ship made a loud whistle sound. He waited until she came out again. "Sorry I didn't hear you above that noise. What where you saying?"_**

**_She smiles at him. "You have yet to figure out your surprise yet."_**

**_"No, not yet."_**

**_"I guess I can tell you what it is now." She walks over to him. Kisses his check. "I don't get sea sick."_**

**_She puts his hand on her stomach. "I have morning sickness."_**

**_His eyes widen "You don't mean. Are you telling me."_**

**_"Yes, I am pregnant."_**

**_"How did it happen? I mean...When did we."_**

**_She giggles. "Six weeks ago. I tag along with you on that mission up north. The birth control potion stop working. I went to get some more from Wendy and she told me." He lefts her up and swings her around. He laughs_**

**_"I am going to be a Dad." He lays Angel on the bed and lies next to her. He puts his hand her stomach._**

**_"Gray, you are going to be a Dad again. Elle was yours. I always wanted you to raise her. Just never told you. I hope you don't mind."_**

**_"Mind, not at all. I always wanted to be apart of both of your lives. I told you a few times too. So Elle will be a big sister."_**

**_"I am so happy. I know this wasn't want we plan. So soon after getting married."_**

**_He puts his fingers on her lips. "Stop! I am beyond thrilled. My world is getting bigger. I love you my wife Angel Fullbuster."_**

**_"I love you as well Gray Fullbuster, my husband" They shared a long passionate kiss._**

**_Angel and Gray where so happy when the newest member arrived. A son, name after Gray's Dad Sliver. Angel went on to have five more kids through out the years. Each one was precious. They loved each other and shown that love in there actions. Until there last breath._**

**_The end._**


End file.
